Perfection
by atomicseasoning
Summary: A young Blair asked for a lesson and gets a relationship she doesn't expect at the time. AU
1. Chapter 1

_Thanks for the idea svenjen.. ;-)_

Perfection

It was the Spring of 2006, and Chuck Bass was turning 15 and because of that he had invited his old friends to spend the weekend hanging out at his suite in the Palace Hotel. It had actually started out as a lost weekend, where he had mostly invited Nate and some of his new party-hungry friends, but somehow via Nate, Blair and Serena had wheedled a way into the party...however Nate was unable to attend it the first night, so Blair and Serena had spent the night on the sofa in Chuck's suite after the party.

Feigning their old 'Non-Judging Breakfast Club' childhood pact, Chuck, Blair, and Serena just kept it as friends...albeit friends with benefits, sort of.

Blair, who was still a virgin, was insanely curious about sex, and thus was contemplating about giving Nate his first bj, wanting it to be perfect. Serena had laughed and told her that nobody's first time is perfect, so Nate shouldn't be surprised if her skills were a little weak.

"I am NOT weak! I won't let anyone think that I'm weak! I...uh...just need a little practice!" Blair declared, from her seat on the sofa.

"...Hmm, yes practice...but how?" Serena admitted.

"Maybe we can use something in this suite? Like a banana?" Blair suggested.

"You already tried that, remember when we ate banana splits and made chocolate covered bananas at Kati's slumber party? Been there, done that. No B, you need the real thing...it's totally different, believe me." Serena pondered.

"Girls, girls if you're looking for the real thing, all you have to do is ask..." Chuck seductively teased from the bar from where he'd poured himself a drink.

"All right, S. You've had more experience. You show me how it's done...with Chuck...and I'll watch." Blair teased.

"You want me to demonstrate...on him? He's slimy!" Serena gasped, slightly disgusted.

"Look in the mirror yourself, S!" Chuck teased.

"I bet you won't do it!" Blair challenged her friend, thinking her friend would never take it.

"Oh you two! I'm not touching Chuck Bass! Blair, you're the one who wants to learn, so you should be the one to have a go. I'll give you pointers and tell you what to do. It'll be strictly professional." Serena sighed.

"Oh yes, strictly professional. I won't feel a thing. But first I have to get ready." Chuck admitted as he stripped off his pajama top and started to pull down his pajama pants, until he kicked them off. "So girls, this is the male body. If you haven't seen it before, its about time you did." he said as walked over to the edge of the bed and sat down, giving them a sly smirk.

"Ha ha Chuck Bass, you're just a 15 year old boy, no body Adonis! I've seen better muscles on most of the boys on St. Judes' lacrosse team!" Serena laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Oh I bet you have, haven't you, slut? Well I'm man enough for most girls, wouldn't you agree, Blair?" Chuck laughed as he stared her in the eye.

Blair, who'd seen Chuck in various states of undress before, being a long time friend and all, just stared. It had been a few months since she'd last seen him that undressed though, and in those few months, his slender frame had just started to fill out a bit more, with the sprinkling of dark hair that was just starting to grow on his chest and various parts of his body which made him all the more appealing in a slightly dangerous way. To Blair, Chuck's body didn't look so bad at all, even if his stomach was already going a little soft...but it was his love trail of dusky dark brown hair, from just above his navel downward that made it look all the more cute. (_'Cute? This was Chuck Bass, junior womanizer. He wasn't supposed to be cute, he was supposed to be dangerous.'_ she mentally dismissed.)

"Uh yeah...uh all right you two, what do we do to perform this demonstration." Blair said with a nervous gulp, feeling herself go a little warm, and surprised that her friends were actually going to help her go through with it.

"Why don't you put on these rubber gloves first, B. That way we can keep it strictly professional. All right, this is how its done. You grasp him like so and just move your hand up and down like this...until its ready...It's sort of like milking a cow, or so I've heard." Serena said as she and Blair sat on the foot of the bed, beside his legs, and handed a pair of rubber gloves to Blair, and began to demonstrate with her hands in mid-air how to do it, keeping it all business-like.

"Milking a cow? You must be daft! Anyway Serena, I always knew your experience with men would be put to good use someday! I could hook you up with these two girls I know who could teach you where to go to make a little money on the side." Chuck laughed, amazingly keeping his composure as leaned back on his elbows and watched Serena's mid-air demonstration.

Ignoring Chuck's comments, Serena demonstrated another moment, until she said "Blair do you see what I'm doing?"

"Yes I think so." Blair cautiously said as she watched Serena, then glanced at Chuck.

"With those gloves on...I know B, let's have a little fun with playing doctor, and having Chuck as your patient. Slip two fingers under his sack and tell him to turn his head and cough!" Serena teased.

"Uh...okay S..." Blair said as she reached to slip her gloved fingers under him, but was interrupted by Chuck's pathetic gasp.

"I'm too young for a prostate exam!" Chuck bellowed.

"Ha ha, Sorry about that, Chuckles! But it's only fair after the comment you made. Uh you don't have to do that Blair, if you don't want to." Serena laughed.

"Uh okay, but what do you want me to do?" Blair asked, slightly frustrated.

"Just take him in your hands and go up and down, like I told you." Serena sighed.

Still a little perplexed, Blair stared down at Chuck and gingerly lifting him up, she asked with a perplexed expression on her face, as she examined his member like they'd had their dead frogs in Biology class. "Why does the end of it look...different?"

"See B, Chuck's an 'un.' That's a surprise." Serena laughed with a cough.

"An 'un'? What's that?" Blair asked.

"Uh...it just means he never had a bris..." Serena explained.

"Damn straight!" Chuck barked.

"So you have a bit extra to work with...right here. You just push it back with your thumb until you get to the real tip." Serena sighed, ignoring his comment as she explained to her what to do.

"Oh...is that why he looks different?" Blair asked curiously.

"Yes. You don't see that on many boys any more. Most are circumcised as babies." Serena laughed.

"That's interesting that he has extra...skin..." Blair gasped.

"All the more to pleasure me with, my dear." Chuck seductively teased.

As she tried to hold him in her hands, she realized the gloves were slightly too big for her small hands, making it difficult to grasp him, so she commented, "Oh it's difficult to do anything with these gloves on! He's sort of slippery. Can...I try it without? I said I didn't want to be weak!" Blair squeaked as she stared down at Chuck's most private part.

"Slippery? Hey I'm Chuck Bass for a reason." he teased.

"Uh...Sure B, if you want to to, be my guest. Remember it's Chuck we're talking about." Serena laughed as she watched Blair release him and remove the gloves, surprised her friends were going to go through with this.

Blair stared at it a moment suddenly nervous. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, so that it flowed across Chuck's body, until he commanded her with a nervous but slightly seductive edge to his voice "Why don't you come to me, Blair? I don't have all day." as he stared at her with hooded eyes.

Gingerly, Blair took him into her bare hands and began to gently stroke him, as Serena had told her she should, up and down. Not wearing the gloves, she could feel him so much better, as the part of him she was grasping, suddenly came alive in her hands. Chuck was bigger than she realized, as she felt his pulsating strength in her hands, his skin smoother and more silky than she ever thought he'd be. She ran a finger up and down along a pulsating vein, almost feeling the blood flow through it, just under his skin as she glanced up at Chuck who wore a pained, yet luxuriant expression on his face. She was reveling in the power she felt as she gave him pleasure, and heard him bite his lip and suck his breath between his teeth, in a vain attempt to control himself.

Blair then turned to Serena and asked "So how am I doing?"

"So good so far..." Serena said a little nervously.

"Good...so what do I do next?" Blair asked as she stared down at the object she held.

"Do what comes natural..." Serena suggested cautiously as she stared at them.

Nodding, Blair leaned down and instead of blowing on him, she began planting light baby kisses along a vein that ran up one side, from base to tip, eliciting a slight moan from him. She even thought she felt him jump slightly, but was unsure since she closed her eyes. When she got to the tip, she pushed back the bit extra skin with her thumb, noticing a tiny drop of fluid had formed, and by instinct, pressed her lips to him there, sticking the tip of her tongue out slightly to lick it off in a kiss, as her eyes riveted to Chuck's surprised yet fiery gaze. In the second she did that, it seemed as if a bolt of electricity and a moment of fierce intimacy passed between them, shocking them both slightly, as Chuck let out a strangled cry and jumped off the bed slightly. Taken aback, she sat up and licked her lips, tasting him for the first time as she turned to Serena, who just stared at them.

"Uh...okay Blair...but you have to use your whole mouth...to..uh do it right." Serena slowly said, as she nervously stared at them. She would've said more, but her cell phone rang, so as Serena walked out of the suite and into the the hall to answer the phone. Blair turned back and stared at what she held, then stared at Chuck, who was staring right at her.

"Are you okay up there, Chuck? I'm not hurting you am I?" Blair asked as she tried to read the expression on his face and regain her composure.

"I'm fine! I won't break. Just quit breathing on me! It isn't supposed to be that type of blow job." Chuck sighed, slightly frustrated.

"Oh it isn't is it? So you don't think Nate would like it if I did this?" Blair asked as she breathed a hot breath on him.

"Nnnooo..." Chuck stammered as he tried to retain his composure.

"How about this?" she asked as she breathed a cool breath on him.

"Nnoo...Blair, that's enough! Just do it, or the lesson stops here!" he barked angrily.

Teasing Chuck like that made Blair less nervous, so she became willing to try more.

"All right, Mr. Testy! Let's see if this is what you mean..." Blair teased as she leaned down and slowly went down on him, reveling in his silky skin and how he tasted, watching his stomach muscles clench at the contact. As payback for him getting angry, she worried his extra skin between her teeth like her lip and licked what he gave her as he seeped out, in the strangest kiss she'd ever had. She locked eyes with him as she did it, expecting to see him scowl, but Chuck slyly grinned and seductively bit down on the bottom lip of his own mouth, mimicking her actions, hoarsely growling approval.

_"Hmm...so he likes a little pain with his pleasure? I'll have to remember that for the next time we...Ack what am I thinking? I'm here for Nate...Nate...gotta concentrate..."_ Blair briefly thought as she continued her efforts becoming far more comfortable in what she did. She closed her eyes and felt his fullness fill her mouth, trying to prevent a gag. Blair was concentrated, that soon she became aware only of the moment and the person she was with, and all thoughts of Nate left her brain as she felt Chuck's lithe body tremble, and she watched his chest rise and fall with each rapid breath, suddenly finding the visual contrast of the soft brown hair already growing on the slightly pale skin of his body to be very intriguing and manly for a boy his age. She then noticed Chuck curl his lips and throw his head back in ecstasy in a vain attempt to regulate his breathing and stifle a moan, as she manipulated him with her mouth and one hand, nonchalantly rubbing his thigh and hip with her other hand. Feeling her own body clench in that moment, Blair reveled in the power she suddenly held over Chuck Bass. (For a young man of his reported reputation, he was certainly losing control right then.)

Oh how she hoped that someday her experience with Nate would be this perfect, Blair briefly thought, as she focused on her activity with Chuck, subconsciously learning what they both preferred, feeling the desire and excitement of the moment wash over her like a wave from the sea, as she began to shatter along with him. Blair didn't realize the intimacy of the situation with Chuck until she felt his hand on her head tangling his fingers into the hair on her scalp, making her suddenly aware that whatever she did was in time to his body movements, their mutual shallow breathing, and the little noises they both made in tandem from deep within.

Suddenly she vaguely heard Chuck muffle a gasping groan that sort of sounded like her name and glanced upward to notice another look of ecstasy on his flushed face, as she felt him flex his hips and thrust himself one final time as she fully tasted him. "Oh my god.." Blair thought as she stared up at him. The image of Chuck Bass panting in total euphoria as he collapsed back on the bed, brought there entirely by her efforts, caused a sudden, fierce desire to ravage through her, rocking her very core with the realization that this was the image some deep part of her needed to see every day for the rest of her life. Something that she didn't want to have to surrender. Taken aback, she gasped and moaned slightly, closing her eyes as she took it all in, tears flooding her eyes. She glanced up at him a moment later to see Chuck staring down at her with his hooded eyes that seemed to radiate a hypnotic electricity that drew her to him like a magnet.

Breathing heavily herself, Blair released him from her mouth, cradled his package in her right hand and lay her left hand nonchalantly on his thigh, as she kept her eyes locked with his, seeing raw desire, satisfaction, vulnerability (and her future) in his hypnotic stare as he lay bank on the bed. Sensing that he needed more and suddenly feeling overheated herself, she climbed onto the edge of the bed to kneel as she removed her baby doll night gown over her head and leaned down, keeping their gazes locked to read his expression for approval, as he gave a slight nod. Blair reverently kissed Chuck's soft belly along his love trail from the navel downward, feeling the hair tickle her nose and her breasts, his stomach muscles clench under her lips, and his heartbeat under her left hand, simultaneously thanking him and subconsciously preparing for another round.

Through pursed lips, Chuck softly groaned, letting out a slow breath and closing his eyes utterly amazed, as he felt her damp lips against his skin, as he silently whispered "Thank you..." over and over. The sight of a topless Blair clad only in a bikini, as she knelt down to kiss his stomach was a turn on in and of itself. Reaching out his right hand to caress her bottom and his left to stroke the top of her head, Chuck watched with hooded eyes, as Blair give baby kisses down his belly, suddenly pausing to turn her head, lay her flushed cheek on his belly and ran a hand up his chest, locking eyes once again to read each other's faces, both lost in the terribly intimate moment, wondering what would happen next. Blair lay the entranced, just staring into Chuck's flashing dark eyes which seemed to stare into her very soul, though still radiated a touch of vulnerability...as if he knew exactly how she felt. She had just noticed a coyly but satisfied genuine smile spread across his flushed face, as she heard his stomach growl in her ear.

They lay like that for awhile as Blair became entirely entranced by Chuck, and he by her. Staring into his eyes, she began to acquiesce to his touch, messaging her scalp with one hand and her bottom with his other hand, until she felt the tips of his fingers slip under her La Pearls and begin to lightly touch her. Taking that as an unspoken signal to continue on her thankful quest of his body, she kissed him along his love trail, until she got to the base of his member and started kissing and biting him from the base upward in a similar manner as before. When she got to the tip, she worried it between her teeth, watching the expression Chuck gave as he groaned, and she began her assault again, taking him between her lips as she could feel, smell, and taste him.

As she was doing that, Chuck could feel her moisture coat his fingers, so he briefly drew his hand to his lips to taste it before he brought his hand back to her and pushed aside her La Pearlas to slip a long warm finger inside to the source of the moisture, as she began to assault him with her mouth. Blair gasped at first at the intrusion, but Chuck just whispered "Sh...mmm..." as he petted the top of her head and continued to toy with her until she was flexing against his other hand and purring.

Knowing that he was getting payback of sorts by fingering her, Blair didn't care and just let herself receive the attention he gave her, submitting to him until her body clenched his finger and she let out a muffled whimper because her mouth was full of him. After their quick few moments of torture and ecstasy, they were both panting and spent as they came simultaneously. As Chuck relaxed, closing his eyes with a satisfied groan as he was spent. Blair released him and wiped off her lips, and followed his lead as he drew her up to collapse against him. She rested against him, curling her body against his, as he whispered "You're mine...all mine now." as he dozed off. She lay her head against his shoulder, tracing his collarbone, as she ran a hand over his chest and traced his belly button, before she started to drift off to sleep, reveling in how perfect it felt laying beside Chuck like that.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They both drifted off for a little nap right then, as they lay side by side on the bed, a pale, dark blend of tangled adolescent limbs and bodies. While she rested there, Blair began to dream of lions on the Serengeti, curled up against their mate as they slept, because that was how she felt right then with Chuck. As if she was a lioness with her mate, protective, fierce, and so comfortable together.

After awhile, Blair began to wake when she felt her partner stir. Still in her lions & lionesses dream, she reached out and clutched at the body next to her, wrapping her arm against his rib, as she nuzzled her way down his chest, laying her head on the patch of hair that grew between his pecs, as she listened to his heartbeat.

When he moved again, she moaned "Um...Nate...?" groggily from her aroused state, although she knew subconsciously the body she lay on definitely was not Nate.

"No..." he sighed, slightly dejected.

"Mmm...Chuck?..." she asked, still groggy.

"Yes..." he sighed, letting out a breath.

"Mmm...Chuck...Chuck...oh you basstard...don't go...I just wanted...to thank you...for teaching me how to...give a bj..." she sighed as she nonchalantly ran her hand down his body, until she reached for his flaccid member, astonished at how familiar and normal this already seemed.

"Teaching?...You could say that...although don't get too comfortable with me, unless you want to come back for more..." he hissed as he tried to remove her hand from where she held him.

"Oh...but I don't wanna stop...you're too much fun to tease, Chuck Bass...in more ways than one...I don't know if I ever want to give this up." she playfully whined as wrapped her hand around him, if he threatened to take away her favorite toy.

"Mmm...you're still just like a little girl B...and acting like I've threatened to take away your favorite toy...am I your favorite toy now? You're mine." he teased as he pushed his hand between her thighs for a frontal assault.

"I'm not a little girl, take that back!" she gasped as she stared at him with challenge in her eyes, but then went on more happily as she teased "Hmm...well even if I'm a little girl, you've certainly grown into a big boy, Chuck Bass! Are all boys as big as you?" as she touched him there again, lightly.

"At my age, some are and some aren't. But still you say I'm large? Well all the more to fill your big mouth, Waldorf!" he teased as she could feel him touch her again, thrusting a large warm finger past her La Pearlas again.

"Chuck Bass...you shouldn't have said that...or else I'll..." she gasped in anger and at the intrusion of his finger as she stared him in the eye, nose to nose.

"Or else you'll what? Hmm...I wonder what you'll do to this?" he seductively whispered as he rolled on top of her and captured her mouth with his, silencing her with one of his infamous kisses. As they kissed, his tongue invaded her mouth as his fingers invaded her body, and to his surprise she accepted it and urged for more, his hand and tongue working in sync. They continued to kiss and submit, as his sensuous mouth traveled down her body in a sensuous trail that followed the path his hands had taken, playfully nipping from her breasts to her belly to her hips.

When his mouth began traveling down her body, Blair gasped as she asked "Chuck...oh...Chuck...what are you doing? You're not taking my virtue are you?"

"Payback...gorgeous...mmm...and I'm not taking your virtue entirely...yet..." he growled as he continued south, until he got to the juncture of her thighs, where he touched, nuzzled, and kissed his way to retribution, using his long fingers and sensuous mouth. Payback by giving it to her like she'd given it to him.

"Payback? You basss...oh...oooh...Chuuuck..." Blair moaned as she began to shatter, throwing back her head, finally sympathetic to how she'd made him feel. Never would she look at Chuck's mouth the same way again either.

To Chuck, being able to watch Blair Waldorf shatter above him because of his ministrations was like a dream come true. And actually doing it was even better than a dream because she felt, tasted, and smelled as he always imagined his perfect woman would. He had gone down on girls before, but this moment with this girl, Blair Waldorf, the now not so virgin queen bee of Constance Billard was the most perfect instance, and made him so proud that the blood pulsed in the appendage between his legs. Watching her shatter in ecstasy by his efforts also tore at something deep inside of Chuck too. Suddenly this was a sight he wanted to be able to see and experience everyday for the rest of his life too, and his name to be the only one she'd ever pant and cry out in ecstasy. All his body wanted to do next was plunge himself in to the hilt, because she was certainly ready for him now.

There was a knock on the door, but Blair was still in a daze from what Chuck had just done to her so she didn't hear it above the noises she'd made. He did though, and quickly left the bed, donning a robe as he approached the door, ready to go into battle if it was Serena or Nate, who would no doubt question why Blair lay sprawled naked in the middle of his bed, still in a heady bliss. The person at the door turned out to be room service, bringing in a late brunch. Chuck took the food and ate some of it quickly to regain his strength, before he went back in to Blair.

When he walked back in, he saw her curled up under a blanket, waiting for him. She glanced his way with a look of seduction in her eyes and asked "Hmm...that was wonderful...but where did you go? You need to finish what you started...and the air conditioning is so cold...I need you to keep me warm..." she purred.

"I just went out for food...so if you needed me to keep you warm, all you needed to do was ask..." he growled as he stripped off his robe and climbed under the blanket with her. However although he tentatively held her first, it was Blair who drew their bodies together, pressing them chest to chest and abdomen, drawing them into a kiss that he rolled on top of her, playfully pinning her with his body. As they kissed, they began to caress each other again, and it was in that moment, that Chuck absentmindedly whispered "Have sex with me..." in her ear before he realized what he'd said, and surprisingly she replied "Oh yes...I want to too..." in a breathy sigh.

Gasping, he whispered "Are you sure? What about your virtue? You have to say my name as we do it, otherwise I'll stop...", as he settled himself between her thighs and nudged himself against her there.

In response, she hissed "Yes...I don't care about virtue...I just want you...Chuck Bass!" as she flexed her hips to seat even the tiniest bit of him into her.

To Chuck, that was all the incentive he needed to thrust his way home into her body and into her heart in one swift motion. Blair cried out at the intrusion of his body into hers, at first, but Chuck's kisses and touches soothed her until she realized that being with Chuck Bass in that way felt right in every way...like coming home. His more masculine body against petite feminine one, just felt perfect, as they moved in perfect syncronation and cried out each other's names in desperation as they came together. Two broken children of the wealthy Upper East Side coming together in imperfectly perfect bliss. Chuck felt it too as he stared into her eyes and wiped the tears that blossomed in the corners, as watched her. However, even he was taken aback when she reached up and wiped a tear from his eye.

Emotionally, Blair wiped the tear from the corner of his eye and traced her hand down a bead of sweat that traveled down his forehead and over his flushed jaw as she whispered "Chuck Bass...I never realized what a beautiful creature you are...especially right now. Is it always this good? Thank you...for everything."

"I don't know...but I doubt I'm any more beautiful than you. Sometimes it is, but you made it perfect. You're welcome...but is this it? I've made you mine, but when we leave this place, are you going back to Nate in the real world?" he asked brusquely.

"Probably...but I don't want to give you up yet! I like being with you Chuck...because we look good together, and feel even better together...see...mmm" she mused as she noticed their reflections in a mirror above, their bodies a blend of pale skin, dark hair, and the tangled limbs and bodies of burgeoning youth.

"Yesss...indeed we do. We compliment each other quite well...you feel good against me...and fit me like a glove...outside and inside...better than you and a certain Adonis, no doubt. That's why we belong together...like this...forever...or perhaps even just for a picture." he suggested as he reached for his cell.

"A picture? Why?" she asked.

"So that we can remember our first time together." he said as he snapped a photograph.

"Ha ha! Let me see our porn, Chuck!...Oh...it is quite...good." Blair laughed as she looked at the photograph, which although spontaneous, held a haunting quality to it as if she could see straight into the real personalities of themselves, to their inner selves. The vulnerability each tried to hide from the rest of society. Chuck and Blair laid bare in more ways than one, even if the shot was only from the chest up, where the only racy part showed of one side of her one breast, the rest concealed by her arm, his chest, and the angle of the shot. Hardly pornographic but still startlingly intimate. Not knowing what else to say, Blair handed the phone back to Chuck and sighed "... I still wonder why Serena never came back...and why Nate never came here?" Blair sighed.

"Well maybe they attended the Shepherd Wedding? It was occurring in the ballroom at this hotel this afternoon...maybe they went there? You know how those two love free booze or food." he chuckled.

"Yeah just like you, huh Chuck? The Shepherd Wedding? Gah, I forgot about that! I was going to attend, but now I don't have my gown...plus after the workout we've had here...I couldn't show my face! Ah your bed feels so comfortable, Chuck...I don't want to leave...and anyway I'd rather not attend a wedding unless I know my friends are going to be there." she sighed.

"Hmm...well I have an idea...I'll go downstairs and check on the party...see if I spy Nate or Serena, and if I do, you can accompany me to the wedding...otherwise you can just stay here on my bed keeping it warm until I return." he jokingly teased as he left the bed, dressed, and slipped out of the hotel suite.

When Chuck got downstairs, he slyly kept to the shadows and spied on the party from a balcony until he discovered Nate and Serena locked in a passionate embrace at the bar, where it appeared that they were having a quickie. Smugly, Chuck knew that he had Blair exactly where he wanted her, and since their two friends were entwined in a lovers' embrace, any guilt he felt over what he and Blair had done could be overlooked.

A few minutes later, Chuck was back at his suite, pouring himself a tumbler and changing out of his clothes, as Blair asked him about Nate and Serena, to which he replied "Well...Blair...as you and I were today, so are they...I caught them at the bar using the bar stools quite creatively indeed...so I don't think we have to worry about them coming to visit."

"What? You caught them...having sex? At a bar? Oh my gawd!" Blair gasped incredulously.

"Hmm...well what about what we've done today? You do know that you're no longer a virgin, don't you, Blair?" he asked as he slipped into his pajamas and into his bed.

"Yes...but we just got out of hand...I...just got caught in the moment...and let you..." she stammered.

"Hmm...quite the moment! Let me finish what I started? Indeed! Whatever excuses you can think of, just admit it Blair you couldn't resist me. Once you have a Bass...you let all of the other ones pass." he replied.

"I'm not weak...even if I did fall for your charms." she glared, but then angrily broke down "I can't believe Nate and Serena could do that!"

"Did you ever wonder where Serena got her experience from? Look no further than old Nate..." Chuck purred.

"What? Well I guess they deserve each other!" she sighed.

"Hmm...so then what do you think about us?...I don't want to give you up...not for a long time...because you're mine. So are you willing to continue?" he growled as he pulled her close.

"I'm your's? I don't want to give you up either Chuck! So does that mean you want me to break up with Nate and become your girlfriend?" she asked.

"That is your choice...we can continue our time spent together as lessons...or we can have more...Either way, Blair, you've given me something you can never give another boy...so part of you is mine now." he seductively sighed, but was interrupted.

"My virtue? I know. But still, to be fair, a little piece of you belongs to me now too...you're mine Chuck...because one taste of you is so addicting...I don't want to give it up either...Being with you felt...so...perfect..." she sighed as she nuzzled against him.

"Hmm...perfect? Well I guess you did learn to give the perfect bj, as I thought you would...Hmm...I guess I'm a better teacher than I thought." he mused.

"Mmm...you think so? Well I think just being with you was perfect...because laying with you right here...feels like home." Blair yawned as she snuggled next to Chuck, rubbing herself against him and luxuriating in the feel of a boy that felt more like a man than just a boy, and fell asleep.

~o~o~o~o~

Once the weekend was over, they met back at school, where Blair tried to ignore Serena and Nate. She kept to her minions and answered only minimal questions when asked about her weekend. When Serena finally cornered her and asked Blair how the rest of the lesson had gone with Chuck, she just replied "Fine..although he thinks I should work on my technique. He's going to tutor me some more, and I'm going to tutor him in his Literature finals."

"Chuck Bass is going to tutor you in sex, while you tutor him in Literature? Are you sure it's a proper trade off? You know he's just trying to take advantage of you...he'll up the ante and the next thing you know you'll be having sex..." Serena chided her.

"Well I think I can handle Chuck, S. Just as well or better than you can handle Nate!" she huffed as she walked away from her friend.

Chuck met Blair after school, where she'd handle him by tackling him to the bed and saying "Off with your clothes!" as he chuckled in compliance, and they'd have sex. Afterwards they'd work on their homework together.

They continued their relationship such as it was through the end of the school year, keeping it a secret by Blair telling her friends she had other lessons and appointments, when her real appointment was having sex with Chuck. Although Chuck's grades started to improve somewhat and he aced all of his finals, what they both truly learned was what pleased the other most, discovering that despite their social squabbles they'd had since children, physically they were very in tune with each other. Their romance lasted through the summer with them meeting up on the sly, with Blair uising her extra-curriculars "lessons" as an excuse whenever Seena or Nate asked. When it came to the autumn, and they went back to school, they decided to show off their couplehood by being the Constance Billard and St. Jude power couple who ate peons for breakfast and ruled their school for their remaining several years there, all the while perfectly in sync in clothing and manners. Quite the power couple indeed!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The first day of school, their sophomore year was the first day Blair and Chuck were going to debut as an official couple...or at least that was what Chuck had wanted. Blair was still a bit nervous about having Chuck Bass as her boyfriend officially, since he didn't quite fit into the mental mold she always imagined her boyfriends to be, mainly because he was Chuck Bass. A bit nervous about what Nate would say when he'd see her walk into school with Chuck, Blair tried to mentally reassure herself that all would go well between them. It'd have to, if she had to make it happen herself.

That morning, Blair woke up at her usual time and began to pick out exactly which uniform she wanted to wear that day. She had chosen the navy pleated skirt, white blouse, navy jacket, and a string of pearls to wear that day, when she suddenly received a call from Chuck, which she answered.

"Hello, Chuck." she asked.

"Good morning beautiful. Did you receive your gift I sent you?" he asked slyly.

"Gift? I didn't receive any gift? Unless your phone call is a gift to me..." she sweetly replied.

"Hmm...if that's all it takes, you'll be an easy girlfriend to satisfy." he replied, bemused

"Bass...you know me better than that!" she chided.

"Ha indeed I do. My gift to you should be arriving any minute. So do you want a ride to school or..." he replied.

"I think I'll meet you at school, then we can walk in together, if you don't mind." she suggested.

"So you're meeting Serena and your entourage on the steps at the Met? I should have guessed." he mused.

"You know me, Chuck, I always have to create a lasting impression on the first day so that all of the underclassmen know who's boss. You know exactly what I mean." she replied.

"Ha ha...indeed I do. Enjoy your gifts and wear them today because when I bought them I thought especially of you. Until later..." Chuck said, in his seductive voice that he liked to us with her.

"Goodbye, Chuck." she replied, wondering what it could be. Blair didn't have to wait long because there was soon a knock on her bedroom door and her housekeeper, Dorota was standing at the door holding a package. Blair took the package and dismissed Dorota, shutting the door behind her, as she went back into her room and sat on her bed to open the package. Expecting jewelry or something expensive, Blair was surprised when the items she withdrew from the bag was a pair of thigh high argyle knit stockings. The stockings were of a knit that was thicker than nylon or silk stockings, but thinner than most of the pairs of colorful socks that she still owned a few pairs of. The stockings were in various shades of purple, gray, black, and white and had deep purple ribbons around the top cuff that would sit right along her thighs once she wore them. They were a little garish, but were still sort of cool and looked like definitely something Chuck would buy for her. She put them on and thought they looked pretty good, although they made her more self conscious of her thighs, especially since the ribbons came just above the hem of her skirt and were only hidden if she tied them in bows. Still the ribbon bows made her feel sexy in a hidden sort of way.

Blair then finished dressing and went on her way to school, taking a taxi to the Met where she planned to meet Serena and a few of the girls from their school who always looked up to them when it came to style and sophistication. This was their sophomore year which meant that they were no longer on the bottom rung of the totem pole, and no longer would they have to measure up to Andrea Spencer and Jean Kerr, the resident mean girls who'd tortured them their freshman year, or at least they had Blair, but were now recent Constance Billiard alumni, Class of 2006. Currently, Andrea was a freshman at Sarah Lawrence and Jean was a freshman at Brynn Mawr, both Class of 2010. Blair was just glad that she wouldn't have those two girls to contend this year, and that it could be just she and S over everyone else, at least in her mind.

As she waited there, Blair suddenly saw Serena sitting on the steps surrounded by some of the girls who had looked up to them in previous years, Kati, Is, and Suki. Those girls were sharing their adventures over the summer, vacationing in the Hamptons or Europe or Asia or South America or wherever their families sent them for a few weeks. Serena was telling them about her summer in Santa Barbara, California when Blair approached, with a quick comment.

"Hi S, long time no see. It looks like you finally found your way back from sunny California." she sarcastically quipped.

"Hi B, so what did you do all summer, tutor a certain boy? Or did you actually go to the beach and have some fun?" Serena asked.

"I kept up with my studies...by tutoring a certain boy, and yes he brought me under his tutelage as well, but that should be of no concern to you. Anyway, I did go to the Hamptons with my parents, thank you very much, and it was quite enjoyable." she haughtily replied.

"I would imagine it was. Anyway, Santa Barbara and Santa Cruz were fabulous as always. Great weather, surfing, hot guys, what more can you ask? I even had a visitor come to see me while I was out there. A natural athlete and long time friend, who seemed to enjoy California just as much as I did. He especially enjoyed it when we went sailing on my cousin's friend's catamaran along the shore." Serena gloated as she seemingly goaded Blair a little bit.

"A catamaran? Not bad. Although getting a ride along part of the coast in a boy's father's corporate helicopter can be fun too...especially if you..." Blair started, but then paused.

"Especially if you what? Blair did you join the mile high club and lose you V card with a certain boy?" Kati asked.

"Well if I didn't or if I did, it's for me to know..." she haughtily began.

"...And for Gossip Girl to find out!" Is and Suki delightfully replied as they began to text Gossip Girl, but Blair grabbed their phones and said "...Enough of that! Let's go on to school, we wouldn't want to be late on our first day." as she tried to distract them and they walked the rest of the way to school.

When they got to school, Blair started walking through the entrance gate with the other girls. As they went off to greet other friends and acquaintances, Blair suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to see Chuck staring at her with his usual seductive smirk.

"Hello...you look ravishing today..." he slyly said as he ran a hand long her back.

"And you want to ravish me, I'm sure..." she replied with the seductive sarcasm she knew he loved.

"Oh but of course...and I will...later...mmm... And I see you're wearing my gift..." he coyly replied as he subtly touched her.

"Yes...although they're a little colorful for my tastes...and make my thighs look fat." she sighed.

"Oh, you know that's not true...still I'll have to have you model them for me so that I can see how they fit...later..." he mused, seductively running a hand along the side of her hip until he got to her leg, rubbing circles there.

Blair began to submit to his touch, momentarily, until she remembered they were in the courtyard of the school, so she grabbed his hand in hers so that they could go walking into the school together, hand in hand. Blair liked the feel of Chuck's hand in her own, because it felt like it gave her a strength like she'd never had before, like she could face anything with him. However, soon after they'd nearly crossed half the courtyard, who should approach them but Nate Archibald with his tousled dark blonde hair, green eyes, looking tanned, toned, and as always classically handsome. Despite being with Chuck now, Blair would always find Nate good looking, just like all of the rest of the girls, and since he'd been her boyfriend for a few years, feeling guilty out of habit, Blair dropped Chuck's hand when Nate approached.

"Hi Blair, how was your summer? Did you do anything fun? Oh hi Chuck, I almost didn't see you there, man." Nate greeted them openly and obviously oblivious to their relationship, as Blair nervously smiled up at Nate, and Chuck gave him a cool stare and a sarcastic smile.

"Hey are you two up for some fun tonight? I have a friend of a friend who has a boat that he can take us out past Coney Island if we like. I know its not the fanciest event, Blair, but I'd thought it'd be entertaining. I'll pick you up at eight tonight, if you want. Oh and Chuck, you can come too if you like." Nate nonchalantly said.

"A boat ride around Coney Island? Sounds...like fun, but what about S? I'd thought for sure you'd want to take her for a boat ride around Coney Island." Blair asked, slightly sarcastically.

"Sure, I'll take her along. It can be the three of us...or four of us if Chuck wants to go along. It'll be an unofficial back to school bash, although my guest list is going to be rather short." he admitted, as he gave Blair a kiss on the cheek, then turned to Chuck saying "Oh man, you should see the girls I saw in California! Talk about sweet...do ya know what I mean?..." as he drew him off to the side for a little guy talk, as the bell rang and Blair made her way into the school and into class.

~o~o~o~o~

The rest of the morning progressed, and as such Blair's mind began to wander to thoughts of what she and Chuck had planned for after school. Chuck's father had wanted him to improve his grades this year, so when Bart threatened to send him to military school, he and Blair had advised a plan where she would help him with his homework and tutor him in whatever were his most difficult subjects, and she'd get paid. Bart and Blair's parents thought it was an excellent idea since she had a 4.0 grade point average and was at the top of her class, so they agreed to pay her for her willingness to help Chuck. Of course unbeknown to either set of parents, the tutoring sessions went both ways, not only did Blair tutor Chuck in his school subjects, but Chuck also tutored Blair in the art of making love. To Blair it was a double bonus because in essence she was being paid to have sex with the venerable Chuck Bass on a regular basis, and she was his girlfriend now to boot.

As Blair daydreamed about her last encounter with Chuck more than a week ago, and began to get turned on by the combination of those thoughts and the ribbons on her stockings rubbing against the inside of her thighs, she suddenly got a text message on her phone which was set on vibrate. She glanced down at the phone and noticed the text.

From: Chuck: 303

Knowing what Chuck had meant by that message, Blair glanced at the time and realized that the class period was almost over and that next was her lunch period, so while everyone was studying, Blair asked to be excused to go to the restroom. Since it was history class, and the history teacher was pretty lenient to girls, especially always prim and proper Blair Waldorf, he wrote her out a hall pass and let her go. Blair made her way down the hall and upstairs to the third floor to room 303, standing outside of the door for a moment, after tapping on the door and waiting for a text message.

Once upon a time, up until about 25 years ago, room 303 was a faculty smoking lounge, where teachers and other faculty members could go to smoke on their lunch breaks or whenever time allowed. Since then though, with new anti-smoking laws passed and a larger more modern teacher's lounge constructed in another area of the school, the little old lounge at 303 had been pretty much been abandoned for years. Somehow though, Chuck Bass had learned of the lounge and procured a key for it from the janitor, and now the skinny, L shaped room was occasionally used by him for his devious purposes throughout the day, whenever he had a need to unwind.

Blair waited at the door of 303, until she received a text message by Chuck to come in. She walked through the door and across the small room, past a skinny door that led to a tiny restroom on the left, and forward until she came to the bend in the upside down L, where she glanced to the left and saw Chuck sitting on a small, old couch that had probably been there since the 1980s, if not earlier. Chuck was looking at a magazine, and had several others spread across his lap, although when she looked closer, as she approached him, she realized he might have a problem he was turning to her for a solution.

"Mmm...Blair you came...That was good...and in record time." he replied as he glanced up at her, his voice seductive.

"Indeed. So do you have a problem you need me to help you solve?" she slyly inquired as she glanced her eyes downward toward his lap, licking her lip in the process.

"Mmm...perhaps, my little coquette...but first things first...I would like to inspect the purchase I gifted you with, if you please. You show me your's and then I will show you mine." he replied.

"My stockings? You want to inspect my stockings?" she asked.

"Yes. You complained of the fit and I wanted to judge for myself." he replied.

"All right, here goes. See, don't they make my legs look fat up here? They give me rolls of fat just above the cuff at the top, and when you pull them away, they leave a mark on my thigh." she sighed as she lifted her skirt to Chuck her stockings.

To Chuck, the stockings he'd given her made her legs look fabulous. He loved the little rolls of fat that formed in places just along the top of the cuff, because it made her look more like his ideal, real woman. He also loved the fact that it was something that she was wearing which he'd purchased with his own money, which was marring her delicate ivory skin right then, if ever so slightly. With his voice rough with emotion, he bade her "Turn around, model them for me. Yes that is it. No, they are not bad. I love the way your legs look in those stockings...the ribbons accent them well. But come closer and let me see the mark." as she stepped forward.

Slyly, he lifted her leg up onto the couch beside him, caressing her leg as he ran a finger under the top cuff of the left stocking, saying "Perhaps the fit is a little tight...but the mark it leaves is nothing that can't be remedied...with a kiss..." as he took a deep breath, smelling her woman's scent, as he pulled her stocking down slightly and kissed at the mark it'd left on her thigh.

She sighed as he kissed her thigh, and ran his fingers along her thigh to untie the bows on the stockings. Bows she intentionally or unintentionally tied on the inside of her thighs, rather than the outside. He fingered the untied ribbons and chuckled aloud, deeply. "Mmm...your ribbons are damp...were you thinking of me while you were in class? Thinking of the things we can do together?"

"Perhaps...why don't you check and find out..." she seductively dared him.

He reached between her legs and felt that her lace panties were soaked, and smirked "Mmm...indeed that appears to be the case. Well that just means that like minded people think alike...and we are indeed like minded people." as massaged her for a moment, then hooked his fingers around the side straps, pulling her underwear off and secretly slipping them into his pocket. He then lifted a cigarette out of an ashtray he had sitting next to the couch and took a drag on it, and blew a smoke ring at her, while he stared at her most private area for a few seconds and sighed. "Nice...yes...very nice..."

After standing there for nearly a minute, as he seemingly 'admired' her, running a finger along her crease, barely touching her as he blew smoke from his cigarette, Blair became impatient and sighed "All right are you going to touch me or not. I'm not a chimney to be blown smoke at."

"Hmm...impatient are we? Well I see you want it just as much as I do...but let's see who is the most hungry..." he mused, as he slipped a finger inside her channel to gage her readiness for him, as he drew closer by grasping her buttock in his other hand and drew her closer to him. She gasped at the intrusion of his long, warm finger, but started to call out his name when he began to devour her with his wicked mouth. She was balancing with one leg on the floor, one leg on the couch, and her hand pressed against the wall behind Chuck, as he devoured her and made her quickly cum.

She was just coming down from her ecstatic high, when he released her, and pantingly replied "All right now your turn, darling. See if you can match that." as he licked his lips.

"Ah so now you want me to help you? Well it is lunch time, so I suppose I am a little bit hungry." she laughed seductively as she got down on her knees before him and unfastened his pants to release his straining erection. Once she had him free and was cradling him in her tiny hands, she looked up to see the same look of wry wonder and desire that she'd seen the first time she'd gone down on him, but this time his expression seemed more open. Smugly, she pulled and squeezed at his straining member, manipulating him in the manner she knew he liked, and soon had him letting out a seductive moan from his supple lips, despite determination not to be too obvious.

She pushed back his extra skin with her finger and licked off his dew drop of moisture with her lips and tongue, as she locked eyes with him. They continued with locked eyes as she worried his skin an he bit his bottom lip in sync, but when she truly went down on him, he began to pant and groan, rolling his head back against the couch as he gave way to her ministrations to him. Blair looked up and just reveled in her ability to share moments like these with him. Being swept away with the building ecstasy she created in them both by doing such a simple act, watching his face flush and his body ripple in such pleasure, as she felt her own body clench.

Quicker than she had anticipated, he began to cum into her mouth in waves, and she tried to take it in as he cried out. When she had taken all that she could, nearly draining him dry, she released him from her mouth, wiping her mouth off on a napkin. Despite that, Chuck still continued to have a bit of an erection, so thinking fast and feeling the genuine need for him, she removed a condom from a box he kept hidden under the couch, and rolled it on him as she began to stroke him again.

"Ah...Waldorf...don't you ever stop?" he teasingly groaned as he shifted his hips again in time to her continuing ministrations.

"Do you really want me to, because I don't want to." she mused as she made sure the condom was secure, before she climbed up onto his lap to straddle him, as she felt him slip inside and they both moaned in pleasure. She continued to ride him as he thrust his hips slowly and sensually, then faster, until they both cried out each other's name as they came together. Afterwards, she collapsed in his arms burying her face against the side of his neck, kissing him along the inside of his loosened shirt collar as she relaxed and let out satisfied little moans.

Chuck loved being with Blair. The sexual act and what she brought to the table while doing it, and the feeling of satisfaction and more that he got from it. He also loved the comradery of their longtime friendship and how talking with her and scheming with her always turned him on. However, at the times when she got all clingy afterwards, kissing his neck and melding against him, he didn't know what to think. Sometimes he liked it, and other times it made him uncomfortable, but either way it gave him a strange feeling in his stomach that was unlike anything he'd felt with anyone else. It wasn't the pure, tingly feeling he got from the sex act, because if that's all he needed he could do it himself if necessary. And it wasn't just because it was Blair, a girl he'd secretly desired for years and was his real life fantasy girl. (However, truth be told, if Brigitte Bardot was 50 or 60 yrs younger...he'd have her in a heartbeat.) Still, what he felt whenever Blair clung to him or treated him like that, was a new emotion to him nonetheless, an emotion of rightness and protectiveness that he was unsure if he could fully handle yet. He was no Romeo...he was Chuck Bass.

With, that in mind, he reluctantly pealed her away from him, by distracting her with a conversation. "So...Blair...are you going on that boat ride around Coney Island with Nate?" he asked.

"Hmm...I don't know. He seemed so kind, like he hadn't realized what he'd done to me or that we're broken up. He acted like we didn't even break up over the summer. Sometimes I think he's so clueless...even if he is still hot." she pondered.

"That may be so. Still you must remember he cheated on you with Serena last summer, and he even hooked up with other girls in California too. I have proof of that, if his stories are to be believed." he replied.

"Oh that boy! I knew he was a naive, confused player. Coming back thinking he can just pick up where we left off in our relationship. Well he has another thing coming. Yeah let's go to that party, and we'll show him who's with who now." she exclaimed.

"So we'll go to the party together? Excellent idea...Blair. Yes, we will go there and make sure Nate Archibald has a party he doesn't forget." he replied, as he thought what they could do to make it a memorable night.

Chuck and Blair continued their chat until they realized that the lunch hour was over and that it was time to get back to class because Blair never wanted a mark against her record because in school she had to maintain her perfect image, at least in the eyes of the school officials. Blair walked out of the secret lounge no one the wiser to what she and Chuck had done in school, and she hoped it would stay that way for the foreseeable future at least.

~o~o~o~o~

That night, Chuck picked her up in his father's limo and they went on to Nate's party on the beach at Coney Island. When they got there Blair was nervous over a number of things, but it helped that Chuck was with her, oddly enough. They walked side by side into the party, holding each other's hand as they walked into the party. As they were doing so, he surprised her by having a brief moment of genuineness by giving her a shy smile and a quick kiss after which he said, "Don't be nervous, we'll do great. But no kissyface tonight, unless I initiate, okay?"

"Sure, Chuck. And maybe that's good because...oh never mind. Let's go see Nate's party." she sighed as they walked on.

When they walked in and spotted the spread of food and drinks, Blair sighed in relief that it was more than some lame clambake where people just drank beer, smoked pot, and set off bottle rockets while some neo-hippie roasted clams in a pit in the sand. In actuality though, there was some of that, but there also was food from a caterer, tents, a live band, etcetera. In some ways it reminded them of a party you'd see at an exclusive beach club in California, and that impressed Blair and Chuck as much as anything.

"Oh sweet, decent food. I'm starving...even if a lady isn't supposed to say that." Blair commented to Chuck, but his attention was drawn to something else.

"Sweet, hot chicks!" Chuck exclaimed as he oogled some of the ladies, as most any 15 year old boy would.

"Chuck!" Blair moaned, sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"Sorry, Blair, but when there are ladies present, the Bass man just has to make an introduction." Chuck replied as he wandered off to talk to the ladies

'_Chuck Bass, the perfect boyfriend? Yeah right!' _Blair huffed in her mind as she briefly pouted over the situation.

Still undeterred by Chuck's immature lack of judgment, Blair went on to mingle with the other party goers, and soon spotted Nate who was chatting with a few people, so she started to walk over to introduce herself to the fashionable group of kids he seemed to be talking to. Before she got there though, who should slink up beside him, but her best friend Serena, who seemed especially friendly to Nate. She almost lost her nerve, until they spotted her and called out for her to join them, which she did.

"Blair! There you are! Come meet our friends from California! This is Cassidy, Summer, Autumn, Dina, Trent, Troy, and Teddy. Serena and I met them when she was staying in Santa Barbara with her aunt's friends this summer. All, I want to introduce you to my girl friend, Blair Waldorf." Nate said as he made the introductions.

"It's so...nice to meet you Blair. We've heard so much about you. So you go to school with Serena and Nate?" they asked.

"It is nice to meet you too. Yes. I attend school with Serena and Nate, and I'm at the top of my class." she replied as she looked at all of the tall, tan, beautiful, athletic, and mostly blonde young people Nate and Serena were hanging out with. Those two fit right in, while her pale, petite frame, with it's brunette curls, stuck out like a sore thumb...at least in her mind.

"Really? That's fine achievement. Still are you all work and no play? Nose always buried in a book? Or do you know how to have fun?" Summer and Autumn asked.

"Oh yeah I know how to have fun! I can party with the best of them! I just like...sophistication." she declared, haughtily, obviously in an attempt to seem sophisticated and mature.

Suddenly, Kati, Is, and Suki approached her with their phones, asking her questions. "Blair, give us a clue to who that certain boy is that you were with on the helicopter? We tried asking Gossip Girl, but she just talks in riddles, saying that it should be obvious who that certain boy might be. So tell us, please! There was a Gossip Girl report saying that you arrived to the party with Chuck Bass...so is he..." they asked expectantly.

"Chuck Bass and I are...are...good friends...and..." Blair stammered, unsure what to admit, when suddenly, one of the California girls piped up.

"Gossip Girl? Who's Gossip Girl? It sounds like some game we played at my twelfth birthday party." Cassidy laughed nonchalantly.

"Oh Gossip Girl is just a local gossip blogger and advice columnist for our school. We usually take her comments with a grain of salt, unless the blast she sends out is really juicy." Serena laughed, making it all seem a little immature and silly to the older kids from the west coast.

Ignoring Serena, Blair went off to enjoy the rest of the party, and trying to avoid the other girls' incessant questions about her secret new boyfriend, as she also went to find Chuck. Eventually she did find him, but he was just messing around making bets with other people, drinking beer, shooting off bottle rockets and other pilfered fireworks, attempting to flirt with other girls, and so on. Blair mingled with the party a bit more, but soon became a bit dejected when she couldn't be queen bee of popularity with Serena's new friends, so she just sat on a blanket off to the side for awhile watching things from afar.

After a while, she became tired and lay down on a blanket off to the side, when suddenly Chuck approached her, laying down beside her as he said "Ah there you are Blair...I wondered where ya went to after awhile. So what are you doing, looking at the stars." as he curled against her, panting slightly from horsing around on the beach.

"Mmm...maybe. I thought you were off having fun with your new friends and ignoring me...just like everyone else." she sighed as she relaxed against him.

"What? Do you mean like Nate and Serena? Nah I wouldn't do that." he replied.

"What about those hot chicks that you saw when we came in?" she sighed.

"Them? Ah chatting with them was just a diversion...you are my real girlfriend. And speaking of that...I might need your help help in a matter." he teasingly groaned as he rubbed himself against her to give her an indication of what his problem was.

"Wha—What, you're hard?" she gasped, feelig him poke her in the hip.

"Yes...so I need your help to scratch an itch only you can scratch..." he seductively whispered.

"Chuck...I'm not doing that to you out here!" she gasped.

"Oh, so you're not going to make the cobra spit in the sand?" he teased.

"EW! No Chuck, that just sounds gross!" she gasped incredulously, goin on in a rant about his manners, until he shut her up with a kiss.

"All right...but maybe this will help a little?" he teased as he rolled on top of her and settle himself between her legs to make out and dry hump her.

"Oh Chuck, you're silly. I thought we weren't going to make out at the party tonight?" she musedly asked

"Not unless I initiated, which I did..." he replied seductively as they began to make out on the beach blanket.

They were totally into it, and after a minute or two he tired of dry humping Blair and began to draw himself out of his shorts and push aside her underwear to have sex on the beach fully clothed, when suddenly there was a sound of someone invading their space. Chuck looked up momentarily frightened and excited about being caught, and thus he froze for a moment, his tip pressing against her center, until she whined and shifted her hips, and all thoughts of stopping fled his mind as he plunged inside to ride a wave of passion with her. They swallowed each other's cries with kisses as they quickly made love on the beach, a tangle of young flesh intimately connected and separated by nothing there, while they were otherwise clothed. A perfect sycophancy of their love and desire for each other. Afterwards, they lay in each other's arms for a bit, catching their breaths, as they looked at the stars in the sky and the stars in each other's eyes.

Eventually, they got up to go check on the party, but when they walked back, everyone looked at them funny and laughed. It wasn't until then that they checked their phones and noticed the message blast from Gossip Girl, which even included a pic of Chuck on top of her when they were making out on the beach, just before they began to have sex, with the caption below.

_**Spotted: B Waldorf getting down and dirty at the beach party with St. Jude's resident bad boy of the sophomore class. You asked who her new bf is...well as you can C, it's pretty obvious. I guess C & B just invented their own version of Beach Blanket Bingo when this party became too dull! Xoxo Gossip Girl**_

"Blair! You had sex with Chuck Bass at my beach party? I don't know what to say. Uh...he didn't rape you did he?" Nate replied angrily.

"Yes...No...I'm sorry Nate...but you and Serena..." Blair cried.

"Well so what? Yeah Serena and I are close, but I didn't know you'd stoop so low that you'd actually sleep with Chuck Bass." Nate fumed.

"Well so what if I slept with Chuck Bass...you slept with my best friend, Serena Vander Woodsen!" Blair retorted.

"Blair...Chuck...just go. Leave my party, now. I need to think some things through." Nate replied, still angry.

"All right, if that's how you want it Nate Archibald, we're leaving! Come on Chuck!" Blair commanded as she and Chuck left before they were escorted out by Nate's new friends.

Once they were outside the party limits, Blair moaned dejectedly. "Oh this is just great. Nate & Serena now hate us, and we got kicked out of the party. Plus we're now the laughing stock of our school because of that stupid Gossip Girl blast! Nobody will invite us to any good parties anymore this year because they'll think we'll put on a show for them."

"Well...Blair...if we can't join them, we'll beat them. Let's say a clambake on a beach only holds a limited amount of amusement...especially when you have a whole park available for one's amusement..." Chuck slyly insinuated as they passed a back entrance to the Coney Island Amusement Park.

"But Chuck, the park closed after Labor Day...or at least it's closed right now." she replied.

"Well that's never stopped me before! Let's say we have some of our own fun...and see if anyone else joins in it with us." Chuck suggested as they got into the park and he began to turn on some of the rides.

"Breaking into the Coney Island Amusement Park? You are certainly full of surprises, Chuck Bass. I love...it. I hope this works though." Blair laughed.

"Oh it will. Like the line from the film Field Of Dreams went, '_If you build it, they will come.' _Which in this case, it's if you turn it on, they will come...and they will...just watch." Chuck mused as he continued to make some of the rides come to life.

Although Blair was skeptical at first, Chuck was absolutely right, and everyone from Nate & Serena's beach party came over to Chuck & Blair's hijack of the Coney Island Amusement Park for their own party, thus giving everyone an even better time. This action went a long ways in establishing Chuck & Blair as a power couple to respect during their sophomore year. The rest of that year went pretty well, with little squabbles and run-ins with authority, but for the most part, Blair kept her nose clean as far as she was officially concerned in the eyes of most adults.

Eventually, Blair and Chuck were able to repair their friendships with Serena and Nate to some degree, although the brunette couple and the golden couple didn't always see eye to eye. Blair and Serena's friendship though was really tested when simultaneously Serena's mother sent her to boarding school and Blair's parents divorced because of her father's sexual preferences. Blair was glad that she had Chuck though to lean on during that time, and then through his own twisted reasoning, he helped her realize that with Serena out of the way, who was left to be the school's queen bee for the foreseeable future, but herself...especially when they became upperclassmen that next fall. With that in mind, Blair realized that the rest of her sophomore year, if not her junior and senior years at Constance Billiard could be sweet indeed, if Serena stayed away and there was no one to challenge her for power. Oh yes, the future was looking better and better, nearly perfection.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The fall of their Junior year Blair was riding high with the thought of being the top Queen Bee at Constance Billiard since the older girls had graduated and Serena was at boarding school in Connecticut. Her first days at school went great, or so she thought, as she manipulated Kati and Is into being her top minions and added Penelope to the mix as well as a few other girls from the incoming freshman class, which included a blonde who seemed to be the most promising potential peon, Jenny Humphrey.

The thought of being the most popular or at least the most feared girl at Constance was the saving grace Blair used to get over the bump her relationship with Chuck had seemingly taken over the summer. Chuck had gone with his dad to their Hamptons beach house and since then had somewhat kept his distance after they'd had a typical teenage squabble. Blair hoped that she could mend things with Chuck eventually, because she really missed him more than she'd anticipated, however in the mean time she had her popularity to maintain.

Thus she was a little surprised and pleased when after Serena had left, and the mini break up with Chuck had happened, her ex-boyfriend Nate started hanging out with her again, bringing her snacks, candy, and other little gifts at lunch time. This of course led Blair to fantasize about having a future with Nate again, even if he wasn't as much fun as Chuck, he was still a hot guy. So with that in mind, when Nate came around with his latest trinket, Blair decided to spring her idea on him.

"Nate...I'm so glad you've been so nice to me...so since Serena isn't around anymore...do you want to you know be my boyfriend again?" she asked coyly girlish.

"Sure...but what about Chuck?" he laughed.

"Oh...well Chuck and I broke up I guess...I mean we had this fight because he wanted to go to the Hamptons with his dad...then I don't know what happened because he hasn't returned my calls since then...so I guess we're broken up." she sighed exasperatedly.

"Well I might've heard something...but I don't know if I should say it. It involves some family issues he had...and somehow his old nanny was involved..." Nate stammered, trying to remember what he could of the story Chuck had told him in a brief call several weeks earlier.

"What? His nanny? If you tell me he slept with her...Oh that basstard!" Blair fumed.

"Uh Blair...I don't think it was like that...uh he'll have to tell you himself..." Nate started, but she interrupted him.

"Well no matter. I'll talk to Chuck whenever I see him next...mark my word. Anyway Nate, I'm having a party tonight, it's called a Kiss Your Lips Party, and I was wondering if you'd be my date...pretty please.." Blair commented, as her tone went from critical to sugary sweet in a matter of seconds.

"All right, I'll go with you Blair. When do you want picked up?" he asked.

"You know when...just let me know when you get to my place." she coyly replied, as she gave him a kiss on the cheek and went off.

~o~o~o~o~

That evening, Blair readied for the party, getting ready in her favorite gown and having her hair sprayed into a bouffant worthy of Jackie O., even if when she was with Nate she felt more like Jackie Kennedy in her 'Presidential Wife' days than Jackie Onassis and her 'Billionaire's Wife' days. (Strange that Jackie could do both with such ease. Blair pondered if she could play both roles herself someday, and which one she'd prefer more.)

As she was pondering that and finishing getting ready, Blair got a text from Nate saying that he'd arrived to pick her up...and true to his word, for once, he was actually in the foyer to greet her, looking elegant as always in his tux. He escorted her down the elevator and outside to a waiting limousine. When they got inside though, Blair was surprised by the people inside the limousine and was a little taken aback by one guest.

"Kati! Is! Penelope!...and Chuck Bass...it's good to see you...except maybe you, Chuck." Blair replied nervously giddy.

"Aw baby, I can explain. Anyway, Archibald needed a limo and I was happy to oblige. I brought your favorites...and then we'll talk later..." Chuck teased as he showed the stash of paraphernalia he'd brought along, which included various champagnes, drugs, and various other things.

"All right...but you're still not entirely forgiven yet, Chuck. Still, if you've got Dom, you better be pouring..." she laughed as she grabbed a champagne flute and they got their party started in the limo.

The party went on for the rest of the ride, until they got to the party venue, where Blair coupled with Nate again...mainly to play hard to get for Chuck's benefit, as Chuck went in then with the rest of the passengers to hang out. The party itself went into full swing, with Blair holding her own as the queen of the party popularity and Nate as her prince charming. Suddenly, out of the blue, Serena comes waltzing in wearing a Miu Miu gold mini dress, with some hipster guy wearing Carhartt jeans in tow as they scanned the room.

"Serena Vander Woodsen! What is she doing here? Who does she think she is, waltzing right in thinking she can crash my party with her legs and her boobs and her.." Blair gasped.

"Serena's here? Really?" Nate gasped as he glanced toward Serena like a long lost puppy.

"Oh yeah go all puppy dog on me, won't you Nate?" Blair sarcastically said, rolling her eyes.

"Blair...sorry to interrupt your party...but I came here with Dan..." Serena started.

"Who's Dan, you're new man? I didn't know you were going bargain basement on us these days S?" Blair sarcastically replied.

"Bargain basement? Quit being a bitch, Blair, Dan actually goes to our school. Anyway we're looking for his sister, Jenny, do you know where she is?" Serena retorted.

"I'm being a bitch? What about you, stealing Nate, running off to boarding school without a word from you for six months? Thank God I had other friends at the time." she replied.

"Blair!"

"Jenny? Jenny? I don't know any Jenny, unless you meant that Jenny Humphrey that's in training to be one of my protégées?" Blair replied haughtily.

"Yeah that's her...where is she?" Dan asked expectantly.

"I have no idea! I'm not sure if she was ever even officially invited to this party but you can look anyway." Blair flippantly replied as everyone else went searching for Jenny and Blair stalked around her party trying to save face.

After a few minutes, Blair realized that Nate wasn't around so she started to look for him and wandered around to try to cull out Serena, Dan, and any other party crashers that may have invaded her party. In her search, Blair wended her way to the roof, where she found Chuck Bass looking like a hot mess with a black eye, messy hair, a rumpled tux, and a raging hard-on if the bulge in his tuxedo slacks was any indication.

Cautiously, she sidled up to him and asked "What happened to you, or maybe I shouldn't ask?"

"Don't ask...unless you're here as part of the chastity brigade as well. Are you, Waldorf?" he growled.

"Chastity brigade? Ah what have you gotten yourself into, Bass? Or should I say who?" she asked bemused.

"I was just having a little fun...and the chastity brigade broke it up. Her brother I think. And for some reason Serena was with him. Some friends you have, Waldorf." he replied snidely.

"Friends? You mean Serena and that hipster asshole, Dan Humphrey? He's a bigger asshole that you Bass and that's saying something. Anyway it's too bad he and his sister left you in this state...such a hot mess." she sighed as she sidled over to Chuck even closer as she reached up to touch his swollen eyebrow. "So what do you need, ice? A steak? Or anything else I can do to...help you?"

"You know what you can do, Blair." he seductively hissed as he caught her hand and pulled her against him, drawing her hand to the bulge in his slacks.

"Ah so I guessed...but we're not together...so perhaps I shouldn't relieve you're ache..." she hissed back, becoming more turned on herself by this little exchange with Chuck.

"Were we the first time? Relieve me...so that I can relieve...you..." he seductively hissed, pulling her toward him roughly, so that could grab her ass through the thin gown she wore.

From the feel of his hand on her bottom to the feel of his hardness straining through his slacks to the desirous look in his dark brown eyes and the seductive bow of his mouth, Blair knew that Chuck wanted her and wanted her bad. It was so exhilarating that Blair could not resist the hot mess that was Chuck Bass, as she slid her arms around his neck and succumbed to his seductive charm, kissing him with all she had...and he did in return. Lips crashed, mouths melded, and tongues battled in this war of passion as soon it became hotter and hotter. Unable to resist, Chuck went by instinct and lifted Blair up to lay against the angled skylight, tearing away at her stockings, garters, and underpants as she wrapped her legs around him and he went in for the seductive kill.

Blair tore at his clothes too, but he resisted removing his jacket as she tried to help. Still though the effort she made to get into his slacks was soon rewarded as she ripped open his belt and unfastened his slacks until she felt his hot manhood straining bare against her hands. _ Chuck hadn't worn any underpants beneath his tux? The basstard! No wonder he was so hot and primed, ready for a quick one. _ Blair pondered in her mind as she took him out and began to stroke his hot, silky length, making him groan.

Words weren't needed as bodies were soon joined, as he pulled her one leg over his shoulder and she wrapped the other around his waist, thrusting into her waiting heat and began to move together, her ass thumping against the glass of the skylight in time to his thrusts and the pulsating bass from the party below. If someone would have looked up through the skylight they may have been able to see a glimpse of the back of Blair's rumpled dress and her bare backside before the glass steamed up, as she and Chuck got their relief.

When they seemingly came and collapsed together against the skylight, Blair thought that they were done as she teasingly bit at his collarbone from where his shirt had opened a bit, then reached down and squeezed his balls and murmured "So did you find your relief yet? That was quick but fun..."

"Mm...not quite...I'm not done with you yet." he growled as he disengaged from her to her mewing protest, but was undeterred. "Turn around, I want to show you something..." he said as he motioned for her to turn around and peer through the skylight onto the party below. The skylight was at a bit of an angle, so Blair had to crawl up on her knees to get a good look, placing a hand along the top ridge to hold on as she used another to wipe a spot dry from the fogged up glass of the skylight.

"Look down there...at all of the people in the party. Do you see them?" he asked as he leaned over her shoulder and ran his hands up her thighs under her dress as he stood behind her.

"Yes..."

"Those are not your typical party goers out to have a good time..." he seductively mused as he pulled her dress away from her ass, baring it to him as he drew her legs around him.

"They're not?" she asked, surprised, as she crawled up the angle pane a bit and felt his hands slide at the bend of her knees between her thighs and her calves, drawing her toward him as he began to lift her slightly.

"No...they came to your party...because of you...because you are their Queen, Blair Waldorf...Queen of Constance Billiard...and they are your loyal subjects...never forget that..." he seductively whispered in her ear as he slid her body toward his, teasing her with his fingers and his hardness.

"Queen...Yes I am their queen..." Blair sighed as she could feel Chuck's cock teasing against her, hot and hard. She wiggled her bottom against him out of pure instinct, causing him to groan.

"Ah yes...and like any good queen...you must ascend your throne gracefully...yet rise above your subjects at all time...and be able to ride the course of your reign with renewed...fervor..." Chuck seductively moaned as he pulled her down on his turgid manhood and impaled her channel to her womb with plenty of fervor of his own.

"Chuuuck! Oh yessss..." Blair hissed and moaned as Chuck took her from behind, the new position making him seem even bigger and harder than before.

"Yesss...Look down on your subjects Blair...look at them, my Queen...You're the Queen of Constance and no one else...They must bow to your supremacy..." Chuck seductively growled as Blair moaned "I'm the Queen of Constance...and no one else...They must bow to my supremacy..." over and over as she gripped the ridge of the skylight and peered down on the people below, riding Chuck for all he was worth as he thrust into her again and again, seemingly in time to the bass of the music below as it reverberated the glass of the skylight on which she crouched. The only music Chuck or Blair were conscious of were the sounds the made as they panted, grunted, moaned whilst having sex on the skylight.

Afterwards, Blair lay spent, her cheek pressed against the glass as Chuck disengaged himself and stepped back, stooping down to give a quick kiss to one of her buttocks cheeks, before covering it with her dress. In a thankfully sated stupor Blair mumbled "Mm...Bass this is supposed to be a Kiss on the Lips party...not a Kiss My Ass party..."

"Ha ha...but I know which you prefer...if I'm not mistaken..." he seductively admitted as he tucked himself back in his pants and raked a hand through his sweaty hair.

"Mm...I thought that's what you prefer...but whatever...you're still not totally forgiven though..." she mused as she slid off the skylight and he helped her down.

"I'm not? What do I have to do to get entirely in your good graces, Waldorf?" he asked, bemusedly curious.

"Letting me help you host your father's brunch tomorrow would be a start..." she mused as they made their way off the roof.

"Mm...I believe that could be arranged..." Chuck replied as he followed her out the door.

~o~o~o~o~

The next morning was the Sunday Morning Brunch Chuck's father Bart Bass held at his Palace Hotel and everyone was in attendance with Chuck and Blair acting as unofficial host and hostess, no matter who was supposedly coupled with who. To them the party was going great until Nate seemingly wanted to hook up with Blair, or so Blair thought, so she got Chuck to give her the key to his suite and then took Nate upstairs with her for a little fun.

When they got up to the hotel suite, surprisingly Serena was already up there waiting for them which turned out to be quite the surprise. Blair told them both off, thinking that it was a set up set to humiliate her, since Nate was still supposedly her official boyfriend. With that righteous indignation boiling through her veins, Blair went downstairs to tell Serena's new boyfriend, Dan, about Serena trying to break up her relationship with Nate...which worked all well and good, until Dan got into a fight with Chuck over the issue with Jenny, which distracted everyone's attention at the party. Eventually Dan and Serena left, and even though they were the only two who officially left, to Chuck and Blair it felt like the attention of the world was drawn to the conversation Dan and Serena were having outside and not to whatever they were doing inside.

After awhile the brunch wore down, Blair lost track of Nate and went upstairs to Chuck's suite to find him. Instead she found Chuck's rumpled bed and was suddenly reminded of their first time on it. Nostalgically, Blair lay on the bed, breathing in the scent of his cologne on the sheets, and soon fell asleep. A few hours later, Blair was awoken by a presence in the room which she sensed immediately was Chuck, who was staring down at her with a tired but bemused expression on his face.

"Chuck what are you doing here?" Blair groggily asked.

"Oh just discovering who's been sleeping in my bed...and it looks like its mahogany locks...or she I say my dream come true?" he mused as he slowly sat down beside her on the bed.

"Mahogany locks? Dream come true? In your dreams Bass..." she sighed, burying her face in the pillow.

"Hm...if memory serves me...it was more than a dream...once upon a time..." he sighed as he lifted a curl from her face and showed her the old picture on his cell of themselves laying side by side on his bed, naked, broken, and beautiful.

Blair sighed, looking at the picture and remembered their first time, right in this very room. "That was then...I don't know if we could go back to that...Especially after last night on that rooftop skylight."

"Did you like that? Its one of the things I've learned over the years." he slyly admitted as he removed the cellphone from her hand and lay it in the bedside table drawer, then lay beside her.

"Learned over the years? You're what...sixteen? You must have packed a lot of experience in those sixteen years, Chuck Bass." she commented skeptically.

"Yes...perhaps too much..." he sighed as he lay back on the bed and stared across the room, seemingly stressful and distracted at the same time, subconsciously rubbing his hand across his crotch as he lay there.

Suddenly feeling an unexpected wave of concern wash over her, Blair nonchalantly asked "Is there anything that I can do? Do you want to talk...or...?" as she rubbed his thigh.

He turned to her and with a glance it was like she read his mind, as she turned to have him help her with the zipper of her dress before she drew it over her head. Then she helped him remove the silk pajamas he'd changed into, as she positioned herself between his legs and began to caress and coax his burgeoning length until it was straining to capacity.

Blair then glanced up at Chuck and again it reminded her of their first time, when he was laid out like that, his young body quivering in want as he waited to be her test subject for giving a blow job. This time though they both seemed even more eager, and Blair relished in how even more filled out and slightly more manly his lithe body had become in the past year. Seductively chuckling to herself, she began to caress his inner thighs with one hand as she manipulated his length with the other, pulling, straining, and plucking at him until he was groaning with pleasure and practically begging for more.

Leaning down she began to give him more, as she went from little kisses and licks up and down his length, to worrying, biting, and sucking, as she heard him moaning in ecstasy and beginning to shatter right along with her, his expression telling all just like the first time, creating the moment into an intimate act for them. Blair soon moved on to more intimate touches such as kisses on his body, until they were both ready for full on coital satisfaction, as she climbed on top of him and let nature take its course in the satisfying union. Afterwards they lay beside and on top of each other, falling asleep in a cuddled heap neither of them had expected to occur again so soon. Yet it felt so perfect.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Even though they'd slept together again, Blair wasn't sure if she wanted to get back with Chuck again just yet officially, so they just interacted as subtly in public as possible. Still though anyone could tell there was an interesting vibe between the two of them nonetheless. A vibe that prompted many of their classmates to want them to be together, even if Chuck still seemed to spend most of his time using his game to chat up girls with varying degrees of success.

The school year progressed on, with various events, such as a luncheon with the representatives from several of the major Ivy League schools, however when Blair tried to make a speech that was supposed to embarrass Serena, Serena ended up turning it into a moment to make herself shine and even got the attention of one of a woman who was the chairwoman of the Psychology department at Brown and the leader of a local chapter of M.A.D.D. who wanted to use Serena as the poster child for their anti-substance abuse campaign.

Blair thought it was ridiculous to imagine party-girl Serena as the face of an anti-substance abuse campaign, especially since she'd had that incident with Pete Ferriman and was party-girl du jour in general, but somehow her California girl blonde good looks and sincere attitude had convinced the representatives at the luncheon that she'd changed. This frustrated Blair to no end since SHE was always the one who kept her nose relatively clean in public. She was the one who rarely got caught doing anything risque, yet Serena was the one getting rewarded because everyone thought she'd changed? Life was so unfair sometimes.

Still, Blair wasn't about to be deterred. She'd be the most popular girl in school herself and steal the thunder away from Serena, somehow. That was why when their History of English Literature teacher asked several students to make speeches in relation to a fund raising proposal to put a helicopter pad on top of the school, Blair was right up there giving her speech on why she thought it was a good idea. After her speech, Blair got a smattering of applause from the somewhat disinterested student body of their 5th period English Lit class, as suddenly Chuck took the stage and gave a speech against the helicopter pad, adding a sly business proposal for what he thought the money could be better used for...which when the teacher realized what he was suggesting caused her to interrupt.

"Thank you Charles for your rebuttal to the helicopter pad proposal...and your creative suggestions on how we should use the money instead. Now class, you may show your approval on who you thought won the debate." the teacher said as her comment was met with a smattering of applause only slightly more than Blair's. "All right class it seems that Charles has won the debate today. Congratulations Mr. Bass on your speech, although I don't think your suggestions would approved by the school board exactly. Still good effort. Now the class period's almost over so I'd like to remind you of the annual Christmas or Holiday recital to be held this year at the Waldorf Astoria with our sister schools. Recitations from various works of English Literature will garner you fifty extra credit points and also could serve as bolsters for your transcripts, so I would suggest many remember this when your quarterly grades are released." the teacher said as she reminded them of their homework assignments and so forth.

After school, Blair was back in her room at home, drinking a bottle of Dom Perignon and a bottle of Fruition Kiwi Passion fruit as she did her homework, but as she did so she became more drunk. They were supposedly reading the Canterbury Tales for English Literature class...but for some reason that always reminded Blair of Lady Chatterley's Lover, so she was reading that and was becoming more drunk and horny. Suddenly Lit class reminded her of Chuck Bass and his speech which she thought was great, especially when she pondered it in retrospect from her current drunken haze, and suddenly she felt bad that the teacher had shot him down like that. To show her solidarity towards Chuck, Blair decided to send him a video to tell him just how she felt, as she set the web cam on her computer to face directly at her bed and filmed herself. Once she was done, she added the video as an attachment in an email, and sent it to Chuck.

Chuck had a late night and came in from his usual nightly escapades to his favorite haunts to reluctantly check his email to see if Nelly Yuki, Dan Humphrey, or any of the other plebeian geeks he forced to do his homework had done their job and written his latest English paper, emailing him the links to where he could download it from. He flipped on his laptop and opened his email account to discover several new emails. One was his paper from one of his sources, several were spam, and one was from Blair. Curious to what Blair had sent him, he opened the email and downloaded the video, as he sat back and watched.

The Quicktime application whirred a few moments until the video started, which showed Blair kneeling on her bed in her peignoir with a marabou collar, as she breathily sighed into the camera.

" _Hello Chuck...I just thought I'd you a video to let you know I was thinking of you. I'm sorry about what happened in class today...Ms. Hall can be such a bitch sometimes...wouldn't you agree? Ha ha...Ah I thought that your proposal for a clothing optional spa and student lounge was sooo...good...because I know you and I know what you like. I know how much you like champagne...and how much you like me...so I just thought I'd so you how much I like champagne...and I like me...and give you a taste of what you're missing..." _

Blair drunkenly mused to the camera as in her attempt to be sexy, she opened her robe to first expose one young breast, then the other, as she opened her robe, giving brief glimpses of her entire young body in full frontal nudity...but only glimpses as she crawled around in front of the camera. She then went so far as to grab the champagne bottle, rub it along herself, pour champagne on her body and rub it into her skin, then taste it and herself as she drew the champagne bottle cork down her body and between her thighs, then stuck it in her mouth. Then she stuck the cork back in the bottle and slid the whole bottle between her thighs, seemingly making it disappear, as she moaned and said she wished it was him.

To Chuck Bass, that was one of the sexiest videos he'd seen and it turned him on almost immediately. It might not have been the wildest porno he'd ever seen, but considering the source, watching Blair Waldorf pleasure herself with a champagne bottle and moan his name instantly made him hard, he opened his own slacks and began to pleasure himself while watching the video over and over before he passing out on his bed. Then next morning, foolishly Chuck couldn't wait to share the video with somebody and since he knew his acquaintances at some of the other schools liked soft core, he sent it to them...and accidentally sent it to his father.

Once they got to school, a gossip girl blast suddenly came on:** _ 'Hello kiddies...It appears drinks and videos don't mix. It looks like a certain Queen B of ours was getting nasty with a Champagne Bottle whilst thinking of another CB. Remember B, just because cork starts with a 'c' and ends with a 'k' doesn't mean it goes there...Or is this how you lost your V card B?...Don't try this at home kiddies...' _**Along with the clip was an abbreviated version of Blair doing a disappearing act with the neck of the champagne bottle as she mumbled "Chuck" over and over.

"Oh...my...gawd!" Blair shrieked as she saw the video and went scrambling away to hide, angry at Chuck and herself. Before she could hide though, some of the other girls accosted her and teased.

"Oh Blair, I never knew that's why you love champagne so much!" Kati said.

"Or is that who you finally lost it to Blair? Your favorite bottle of Crystal as you fantasize that it's Chuck Bass down there." Penelope chortled meanly.

"No no...I did lose it to Chuck once. Anyway that video was supposed to be for his eyes only...that's why I'm gonna kill the basstard!" Blair seethed as she started to plan.

"Well it looks like you won't have to wait long here comes Chuck now..." Is said as she glanced in the direction Chuck was sauntering over from.

"Hello girls...may I call you girls? And hello to you Blair...my video vixen..." Chuck saucily commented, his voice dripping with sexual innuendo as his gaze fell on Blair.

"Video vixen? Bass you have to explain to me how a video that was meant for your eyes only ended up on Gossip Girl!..." Blair fumed as she angrily whispered to Chuck.

Before Chuck could say anything, both Blair and Chuck were called to the headmaster's office where they were met with the school psychologist who seemed to want to talk with them about their issues, to which both were reluctant to admit that they had any problems. Somehow they sensed that their parents were around but never got to meet with them, even though they were just behind the door in another part of the office. After that the two teenagers separated for the rest of the day, with Blair leaving in a huff.

After school then, Chuck came over to see Blair and thank her for the video, apologized for releasing it to a few friends, but admitted he was proud of her seductive effort because it made her seem hot and hoped that the neck of a champagne bottle hadn't permanently replaced him. She laughed at that and said that a champagne bottle could never replace Chuck Bass, as she seductively stared at him. That's all it took for Chuck to be on her and in her at record speed, as he gave her reason to moan his name indeed...and remember that Chuck Bass felt and tasted so much better with champagne than a bottle cork. Oh yes whether it was pleasuring her with his fingers, his mouth, nose, or cock, any part of Chuck Bass was oh so much more pleasurable indeed.

~o~o~o~o~

The school year progressed then and somehow Blair was able to forgive Chuck for the video snafu after the gossip died down once the story about the kid at the pool house broke and they thought of another way to humiliate Serena.

"Hm...I don't know how she does it, but somehow S always gets the best perks. Popularity, athleticism, invitations to the best parties, and now her dorky boyfriend Dan to give credence to her change. She even has Nate still chasing after her! I can't believe her past has been glossed over the way it has. That's why I'm going to expose her for what she is...and her boyfriend too." Blair pondered once while hanging out with Chuck.

"Do you have any ideas on how you'll be able to accomplish that? I might have a few suggestions." Chuck mused.

"Well...I was thinking that I'd do to her what she did to me...steal her boyfriend from her! It'll be so much fun...if we set it up right." she mused aloud.

"Hm...tell me more." Chuck replied, as she did.

A few days later, there was a party at the house of one of their friends, where Blair decided to enact their plan to hurt her friend Serena a little bit, to get back at her for stealing her ex-boyfriend Nate and stealing her popularity at Constance Billiard...by seemingly stealing her boyfriend. The plan was simple enough, while they were at the party, Blair would distract Dan, roofie him a little, and set him up in a compromising situation with either herself or this chick she discovered was his 'best friend' Vanessa Abrams, have Serena catch them...and let the chips fall where they may.

So at ten o'clock the plan went into motion. Blair noticed that Dan and Serena came in together to the party and were chatting with people, playing Guitar Hero, and so forth. Eventually when Serena was distracted by Kati and Is, Blair approached Dan with a drink that had a little something extra, as she offered it to him slyly.

"Hm...I thought you looked thirsty, so here's a special drink all on the house lets say."

"Oh..uh...thanks. Though what do you want, Blair?" Dan asked skeptically.

"Oh nothing much...I just thought I saw something interesting over here. A first edition of The Old Man And The Sea...which I thought might interest you." she suggested.

"Oh really? All right, lead the way." he said as he followed her to the library already getting a little drowsy.

While they were in there Blair showed Dan the book, then around part of the library, until she realized the drugs she'd given him had begun to take effect, just as she heard Serena, Kati, and Is approach the doors to the library. Counting to three, Blair pulled an inebriated Dan Humphrey toward her and started to kiss him just as Serena came in the door.

"Dan...Blair? What are you doing?" Serena screamed as she came into the room.

"Oh...ow...unhand me you brute! Oh I guess you caught us! Dan followed me into the library...and he just couldn't keep his hands off me! You have quite the boyfriend, S! You better learn to keep an eye on him...you never know who he'll accost next." Blair yelped as she pushed Dan away and haughtily approached Serena.

"Coming from someone who dated Chuck Bass, I don't know if I believe you, B." Serena asked, as she turned to Dan and asked "Is this true, Dan?"

"I..." he stammered but was soon interrupted.

"Really, Serena, you're going to believe him over me? Anyway, how does it feel finding your boyfriend making out with someone else? Especially your best friend? Doesn't feel so good, huh?" Blair asked her.

"Of course it doesn't feel good. Wait a minute, is this still about Nate? I'm sorry about the Shepard Wedding...and last summer a year ago at Nate's beach party..." Serena went on.

"Well now its more than that. You came in and stole the power and influence I had over the student body at Constance and now everything is 'Serena Vander Woodsen' this and that...Plus I don't think you've changed as much as you claimed you had." Blair said angrily.

"Oh Blair I have changed for the better...but the one who seems to have changed for the worst is you!" Serena admonished Blair.

"Me? Unlikely! Once a party girl, always one. That's you S, right to a tee! Anyway I think you better get the whole story from your boyfriend's mouth...that is if he can be honest with you about his supposed 'best friend in the world' this girl named Vanessa Abrams..." Blair announced as she flounced out the door.

"Best friend in the world? You mean I'm not his best friend?" Serena gasped as she went to track down Dan who'd almost passed out on the sofa.

Blair meanwhile walked out of the party on her own and soon spotted a limo which she knew belonged to Chuck. He'd invited the group of them to an after party at a little club he'd opened up called Victrola. How he'd managed to trick his father into funding that, Blair didn't know, but at least Chuck had a place to release his creative energies. She was pondering that as the limo slid to a stop outside of the club, where she was greeted curbside by Chuck Bass himself.

"Blair...welcome to Victrola. Where's Nate and Serena and so forth?" Chuck asked as he smoothly greeted her with a kiss on the cheek.

"Not coming...or at least not with me. I haven't seen Nate all night and as far as Serena...Didn't you say this was a place to forget?" she said sternly frustrated as she breezed past Chuck.

"Mm...so your plan...Didn't go as planned?" Chuck inquired.

"I'll tell you inside." she replied as he followed her in.

Once they were inside seated in a circular booth right in front of the action, Chuck inquired silkily "Hm...so I take it that it wasn't total social destruction from mountain to shore?"

"Not quite. I did end up drugging Humphrey and started kissing him to make S believe he'd accosted me...but somehow she didn't believe it. She made some comment about_ 'Coming from someone who dated Chuck Bass, I don't believe you.'_ as if being with you lowers my integrity level. I don't know what she was going on about?" Blair tiredly sighed.

"She was just jealous that you outwitted her and didn't know how to respond." he mused.

"Jealous? Perhaps. Hm...are you jealous that I had to kiss Dan Humphrey?" she asked.

"No. Who you kiss is your choice. Same with me. Would you be jealous if I said that I made out with half the girls on stage?" he laughed as he glanced an eye towards the burlesque dancers.

"Those girls have nothing on me. I have moves too you know, Bass." she laughed.

"Indeed I do. Five hundred says you won't go up on stage and shake your ass for the crowd, especially since your little...video incident." he smirked, challenging her.

"And five hundred says I will. Watch my drink Bass, because I expect for you to pay up after this." Blair replied as she took the stage and Chuck sat back to watch in satisfaction.

Much to Chuck's bemused surprise, Blair was pretty good as a party girl, willing to do a bit of the old bump and grind on stage to the strip tease music that was playing in the background. And she didn't even have to be hypnotized, like Debbie Reynolds in a late 1960s movie he'd once caught on cable. Briefly Chuck toyed with the idea of suggesting to Blair that she could start her own act at his club, but then when the other people at the club began to throw catcalls at Blair, his perspective started to change and those old butterflies started coming back to him again.

Afterwards they hung out at Victrola a bit longer, until it was well past midnight, to which he invited to take her home in his limousine. They rode in the limo side by side in sleepy silence for awhile, until Blair mumbled to him "Thanks for the ride hun..." and he replied "You were incredible up there."

"Thanks...mm..." she mumbled as she slid over across the seat, intending to just lean on his shoulder and fall asleep, but instead the hypnotic look in his eyes and the seductive angles of his face...and that mouth of his...just drew Blair like a moth to a flame. So she kissed him and he kissed back, tenderly and sensuously. Kissing Chuck was like kissing a dream...he always tasted and felt so good.

Soon things escalated in a matter of seconds, leading her to beg him "Make love to me." To which he asked "Are you sure?" To which she replied with a leap of faith and a lot of hormones as she jumped on his lap and started to make out in earnest. Almost immediately she felt him growing hard under her as she straddled his lap and they began to tear each others clothes off before they lay on the seat and had sex on the seats of his limo for the first time. Somehow taking each other like that in a car felt like a first time, though for Blair being with Chuck in so many different ways there was always a first time in anything.

They tried several different positions he suggested, from laying on the seat with him on top, to him laying on the seat with her on top, to her straddling him as if they were in a carriage, first looking over his should facing him, then sitting on his lap facing forward...both sitting on the seat, then kneeling on the floor leaning against the seat. Changing positions so much while Chuck tried to last as long as he could certainly made things interesting...if not exhausting for both. Eventually they arrived at Blair's apartment building, where reluctant to spend the night alone, Blair sneaked Chuck upstairs to her room, where they stripped down and fell asleep beside each other.

The next day, Blair was a bit embarrassed about the events from the night before, especially what had happened at the party involving Serena and Dan...and then the part where she'd remembered doing a drunken strip tease at Chuck's club, Victrola. Did she regret the rounds of sex she'd had with Chuck in the limo? Not a chance...unless being a little sore in the vajayjay counted as a regret. "_Perhaps there was a regret in Chuck being the size he is?" _Blair briefly pondered...then thought back on that and remembered. "_Nah!" _

~o~o~o~o~

A few more weeks passed and soon it was already December, just before their last week before they were released from school for Christmas vacation. There had been some drama at school involving some students who had been pissed off at a teacher and started an online slam book community which included photoshopped photographs of various teachers and students who they targeted the most. Getting Gossip Girl involved was quite the catalyst for really getting it to blow up in the extreme so it was a lot of damage control that was needed, so that an outsider was recruited to help.

In the meantime, thus the outsider, a woman named Nan, who Nate claimed was once his nanny, was also asked to help encourage some of the students with potential issues to participate in the Christmas show Ms. Hall had mentioned several weeks earlier. Thus it was Nan who encouraged some of the group to choose something for the recitation, so as students like Serena and Nate decided to recite the lyrics to a song, Dan chose to recite an angsty poem he wrote about Brooklyn, Chuck and Blair chose to recite the exchange between King Henry and Katherine from Act 5 of the Shakespeare's 'Henry V.'

In the weeks since Blair had danced at Victrola and unofficially became Chuck's girlfriend again, she'd less than secretly embraced a wilder side of life, going out to parties and hanging out with Chuck at his club, where she'd let her hair down again and again. Now dancing on tables or sitting perched on Chuck's knee and sharing a cigarette or two, while wearing a sequined designer mini dress that showed off a lot of leg wasn't an uncommon occurrence for Blair Waldorf anymore...and frankly she didn't care what some people thought. Chuck told her she had great legs, so why not show them off? Even if they weren't as long or as toned as Serena's were. Oh well.

Hanging with Chuck though meant hanging with a slightly rougher crowd sometimes too, which also meant more drugs to play around with, but being the children of who they were, it wasn't uncommon for little issues such as that to be kept from the press or the general public. Still, officially Blair and even Chuck tried to maintain an aura of public respectability even though their friends knew otherwise and were somewhat concerned for them...Despite the fact everyone on the Upper East Side of New York had their own poison of choice to self medicate, whether it be caffeine, nicotine, alcohol, antidepressants or other prescriptions, marijuana, cocaine, or a combination of all. Thus no one was immune to someone's potential criticism in someway.

The night of the show, most of them were gathered at the hotel to prepare. Nate was hanging out in another part of the hotel, as Chuck drew Blair into an empty ballroom to make out. Blair was sitting on Chuck's lap as he sat on a chair, straddling and feeling him grow hard under her as they made out.

"Mm...Chuck I want..." Blair mumbled as she chewed his ear.

"What do you want? Tell me..." he seductively growled.

"I want...you..." she whispered.

"What do you want me for? What do you want me to do?" he growled.

"I want...to...I want you to...fuck me hard...Fuck me Chuck..." she whispered a sensuous, yet frustrated giggle as she reached down between them and squeezed him through his pants.

"Mm...I love it when you talk dirty to me, Blair..." he seductively growled.

"Then get to it you ass..." she growled.

"You have me now..." he laughed as he felt her tug at his slacks until they were upon, he was out and into her in a matter of moments.

They'd practically just started, when suddenly Nan and a little boy interrupted them, as she told them that they had thirty minutes until they had to go in front of everyone. Reluctantly the young couple disengaged from each other and then mournfully criticized Nan's actions.

"Urgh! Things were just getting good, when that bitch had to interrupt us! Oh I'm so stressed and I needed relief...argh! She's gonna have to pay sometime! Gah!" Blair dramatically huffed.

"Yeah I know! I feel like I could explode!" Chuck groaned as he reached down to try to stuff his business back in his pants, despite still being turned on.

"Aw hun I know what you mean! I could give you some relief if you want it...I don't mind..." she mused seductively as she slid onto the floor at his knees.

"D'ya think ya could?" he hissed as she started with a handjob.

"Oh of course. I'll be nice a quick since we don't have much time." she mused as she went to work.

As Chuck leaned back to relax to Blair's ministrations to him, he felt a small bag in his pocket which he withdrew and examined a bit until he asked "Waldorf...do you have your mirror?"

Glancing up, Blair released him from her mouth with a soft pop, and admitted "Yeah I'll get my compact." as she withdrew her compact mirror from her clutch and handed it to Chuck, but then demanded "But you have to give me a hit too."

"Are you sure?" he asked surprisingly, since she didn't always try every drug he used.

"Yeah maybe it'll take the edge off my mood...and only make this even better." she mused as she glanced toward his bare manhood.

"All right just a little." Chuck said as he made a line on the mirror, first for himself, which he snorted, then one for her, passing her the C note in the process.

Blair took the rolled up money and put it to her nose, hoping that not too much of his snot had been left on the one hundred dollar bill after his line, and snorted the line he'd given her. Chuck then went back to doing another line as Blair waited for the cocaine to kick in before she leaned down to further felicitate Chuck. He had just done his third line, letting the drug buzz really kick in, when Chuck suddenly felt Blair go slack and crumple in a heap on the floor and began to convulse.

"Blair! Blair! Come on Waldorf, WAKE UP! OH SHIT!" Chuck swore as he tried to shake her tiny frame to no avail, swearing in the process. He even tried to kiss her awake like an ill begotten prince charming to his sleeping beauty, and considering Blair's love of fairytales, he thought_ "Why not?"_ but unfortunately fairytale endings don't happen in the real world, so of course it didn't work.

It was right then that an equally inebriated Nate stumbled into the room as a panic stricken Chuck tried to tell him to get help for Blair, so not knowing what else to do Nate stumbled out of the ballroom and found Nan and Ms. Hall who immediately ran into the room. The adults immediately asked what had happened to assess the situation.

"What happened? Does she have epilepsy or another reason why she'd be convulsing?"

"No! I don't know what happened. We just did some stuff...and she just collapsed like that! Help her PLEASE!" Chuck bellowed, nervously angry.

"Doing stuff? Only you Chuck Bass, would accidentally fuck someone to death." Nate commented flippantly.

Angrily Chuck scowled at him. "It wasn't the sex, Nathaniel. I was using...and she wanted some..."

"Was it cocaine? If so, we have to make sure her airways are clear or she'll smother." Isabelle Hall said as she knelt down to tilt Blair's head back and administer a CPR check.

"How do you know that?" Nan asked.

"Because my brother died two years ago of a cocaine overdose...so yeah I know." Isabelle admitted. "Does she take anything else?"

"I don't know? She takes a few prescriptions for her eating disorder and Zoloft, or so she told me. Just get her help, please! I'll pay you." Chuck admitted as he became more agitated by the moment.

"Blair has an eating disorder and takes Zoloft?" Nate asked, sincerely surprised and confused.

"Yes, Nathaniel. There's so much about Blair you never knew. God! Get a doctor NOW!" Chuck bellowed, sweating now from nerves and his high.

"The paramedics should be here any moment, so help is on the way for your girlfriend, Chuck Bass." Nan tried to reassure him.

"But she's not my girlfriend...My father can't know...her father can't know I...Oh God!" Chuck Bass yelled as he reacted in full panic mode.

Suddenly out of pure desperation over what he thought he'd done to Blair, Chuck pulled the Ziploc bag from his pocket, ripped it open, and ingested the contents of the bag into his mouth like so much powdered candy, collapsing on the red linoleum floor right beside Blair's unconscious, convulsing body, as the ER squad and the paramedics entered the ballroom.

It was then when Chuck heard someone say, _"Leave it to Chuck and Blair to reenact the death scene from 'Romeo and Juliet' for tonight's performance! Talk about stealing the show!"_ just before he lost consciousness and completely blacked out.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next day, Chuck woke up in his hospital bed a little worse for wear, with the black spittle from the charcoal diet he was force-fed by the doctors, still clinging to his lips and teeth. He groaned as he rubbed a hand across his face and thought back to his actions from the previous night, realizing then that attempting to dispose of over a gram of cocaine by eating it wasn't one of his smartest moves he'd ever made. Still what else could do in that case since he feared that he'd probably killed Blair in an accidental over dose...and along with a drugs possessions charge, he could be sent up the river for a long time. It was the abject guilt that he felt in that moment that caused Chuck to start to curl up into a near fetal position on his bed.

Suddenly, someone opened his door and walked into his room, striding across the titled floor with purpose as he stopped at the bed and peered down at him after removing his sunglasses.

"Hello Charles...I see that you're alive...but apparently as troubled as ever. Maybe this will be a lesson to you in taking responsibility for your actions for once. You have hurt and inconvenienced not only myself, but also the Waldorf girl and her family. What do you have to say for yourself?" Bart said vehemently, as he stared down at Chuck.

"I'm...sorry sir..." Chuck mumbled under his breath.

"Say it like a man! Wipe off your face, son. And straighten up! You look like a fool." he criticized him, as his son reluctantly did as he was told.

"So...will I have to go to jail for murder?" Chuck asked reluctantly.

"Murder? Why? The Waldorf girl's still alive. A little worse for wear, but she'll survive, just like you, I take it." he replied.

"That's...good. Can I see her?" he asked reluctantly.

"Her parents have requested that you stay away from her for the foreseeable future. They say you are a bad influence on her...and I am inclined to agree. Tarnish the Bass family name with your antics. Cause me to have to fly back from Miami because I heard you had over dosed. I don't know what to do with you son...other than send you to military school. Charles, you need to buck up and be a man...or else. As punishment for your actions, you are not going to Miami with me and you're banned from the Walorf girl. Am I clear?" Bart threatened, as Chuck reluctantly agreed.

Eventually Bart left in a flurry of his own entourage, leaving Chuck to ponder his bleak future alone, as he did try to ponder his actions, even if they did make him sad. After Bart left, Nate eventually sneaked in and visited Chuck a little while and they chatted. Nate informed Chuck that Blair was in a room down the hall and was in slightly worse shape than Chuck because of the drug interactions she'd had after her over dose incident. Still the doctors predicted that she'd make a full recovery within the next few weeks.

Chuck had wanted to see Blair to apologize, but because of the ban on cellphones in the hospital, and the Waldorf's ban on anything Bass, he couldn't see her. Still though, he felt the deep need to apologize, so using Nate as his carrier pigeon, he wrote her a note to be passed along.

Nate left Chuck's room, stuffing the crumpled note in his pocket, as he made his way along the corridors of the hospital until he got to Blair's room and sneaked in. When he got to her bed, he looked down at her and laughed. "Hey good to see you're awake, Blair. Though I never knew black was the new popular shade in lip color..."

"Black? Oh Nate...I wish you didn't have to see me like this! I must look like a mess! Hand me my purse, please!" Blair commanded as Nate chuckled and got her her bag.

"Oh you look okay...though you have looked better." he commented.

"Oh I most certainly have! Oh my gawd...I look like a fright! Like gothic Barbie or the Bride of Frankenstein...or..." she rambled on as she tried to wipe the charcoal off of her lips, brush her hair, and redo her face until she looked like a semblance of herself.

"Or the Bride of Chuckenstein!" Nate teased.

"What are you talking about Archibald?" she sarcastically inquired as she continued to primp.

"Oh that you're the second person I've seen today with a charcoal stained lips and tongue. There's you...and then there's Chuck Bass." he replied.

"You've seen Chuck?...How's he doing? Not that it's a huge thing to me...but I'm glad to hear he survived his little drug trip. I heard what he did...and all I can say is that attempting to eat a baggie filled with cocaine isn't the smartest thing to do. I don't know why he felt like he had to do that?" she replied nonchalantly.

"Blair! Chuck thought he killed you...so he thought he'd go down with you." Nate replied.

"What? No, he was just trying to save his own ass so that he wouldn't have a juvenile drug charge. His actions probably had little to do with what he thinks or how he feels about me. I know Chuck, he's just a greedy, selfish ass who only thinks of himself. That's why what he did was just a vain attempt at drawing attention to himself. And very stupid and dangerous too...because he could've hurt himself...and that would have made me..." Blair said as she began to stammer at the end.

"Would have made you what? Sad? Because you care?" he asked.

"Yes! I would have been sad...because I care about Chuck Bass...as a friend...A good friend...who I'd hate to lose to the grim reaper..." she pondered, though she tried to keep her emotions about Chuck in check in front of Nate.

"Okay...that's good to know. Uh...here's a note he gave me for you." Nate mumbled as he handed Chuck's note to Blair.

Blair read the note, then crumpled it and threw it in the wastebasket seemingly in doubt about the sincerity of the note, which read "_I'm sorry...for everything... - Love C" _even though in reality, she did care...she just didn't know how to react in front of Nate.

"That was certainly...interesting...hmm..." Blair said as she did what she did.

"So you're not accepting his apology? I think he probably cares about you more than you realize, Blair." Nate admitted, although he was surprised that he'd even told her that.

"Maybe he does, but right now, my parents are banning me from seeing Chuck, so I don't know what I can do about it at the moment anyway. Plus I think I'm supposedly going with my father to spend Christmas in Paris, so I won't even be around to reunite with Chuck even if he'd wanted to." Blair admitted reluctantly.

"Hm...I'll have to tell Chuck about that, even if he won't want to hear it I'm sure." Nate admitted.

"Thank you, Nate. I'd appreciate it if you did. And thank you again." Blair said as she let Nate give her a kiss on the cheek, as he then left her room.

~o~o~o~o~

A few days later, both Chuck and Blair were released from the hospital. Chuck went to his father's Palace Hotel alone, except for his driver, Arthur who picked him up in the limo. Blair was also similarly picked up, but she was driven to JFK international airport, from which she flew to Paris France to stay in her father and Roman's chateau for the holiday season.

Chuck ended up going around the city to various places to try to get in the 'holiday spirit' whatever that was, although in the end, it just made him feel even more like Ebeneezer Scrooge or something. Everyone seemed so happy, and everything was so commercial...yet here he was wealthy but alone. His father would rather spend his time in Miami or LA or Honolulu or Dubai or some other far flung locale for the holidays, rather than with him, so that made him feel bad. Plus the fact that he couldn't see Blair for the foreseeable future (or at least until she returned from France) upset him as well.

To entertain himself, Chuck tried to get back into some of his old vices, since his father wasn't around really no one could stop him, even if drug and alcohol were only a temporary fix and he knew it. He also did some more juvenile activities like going to Macy's and FAO Swartz to watch the families who took their kids to see Santa Claus, then made fun of them at a distance, while holding a bottle of liquor under his coat. He once even saw a young family who looked to him like how he always imagined it could be in the future if he was married to Blair. Actually the couple and their two children did look strikingly like how they could turn out someday, if he became a successful businessman in the near future and developed a penchant for wearing expensive tailored suits and combing his hair like someone from his father's office. And the couple's two kids were pretty cute, even Chuck had to admit that, and when the little boy started to squirm out of his father's arms and almost kicked him in the nuts, Chuck just had to laugh.

_ "I'd hate to be that father someday...and get kicked in the nuts by my own son...ha ha ha. Though it might be nice someday to have kids like that...if they could be with Blair! Yeah like she'd ever... Eh...if I was to ever be a dad to someone...I'd be better than Bart. I'd wanna do things with my kids...like that guy...even if he probably is a dork businessman who gets kicked in the nuts by his own son."_ Chuck pondered in his mind, although to him the idea of having children was still a long way off.

Meanwhile he was sixteen years old with much to do...like go to Rockefeller Center and check out the tree...and all of the chicks ice skating in the rink. Throw on the old Bassian charm and he was sure to get a date of some sort...or at least a hook up. So Chuck went to the ice rink and chatted up a few girls, making dates with a few who claimed they were Olympic hopefuls, as he then went on to the Rockette's show, where he got dates with a few showgirls. Chuck Bass was going be sure to have a happy holiday, no matter what it took.

The rest of December sped by, and soon it was after Christmas and almost the New Year. 2008 might prove to be an interesting year, or at least Chuck hoped so, as he planned for a New Year's Eve party at Victrola, since Bart wasn't around to tell him otherwise. He sent his invitations out via email, text messages, and Gossip Girl. To Blair he sent personal texts and emails wishing her well and inviting her to his party, however her RSVP was a _"I'll have to see. - B" _so Chuck wasn't entirely certain if she would be able to come...though he hoped she would.

On the night of the party, many came, including people from everywhere. Everyone was having a good time drinking, dancing, making out, and getting into all sorts of fun trouble. Chuck was the consummate host as always and much to his surprise, Blair did show up with Serena. Somehow they had mended their relationship over the holiday break, which if they could do that, it gave slim hope to a reconciliation between himself and Blair on some level at least.

For the most part Blair and Serena stuck together as they chatted with various other revelers, only greeting Chuck himself very briefly, as they moved on to the various food and drink bars. Even from across the dimly lit room, Chuck could tell that Blair looked a little nervous and perhaps a little pale, but maybe it was just the lighting...or maybe Blair still wasn't feeling good yet. Still he had a party to host, and other people to entertain...especially the girls who kept coming up to chat.

From Blair's point of view, everything seemed as it always had...but somehow changed. Her near death experience with her drug over dose had shaken her more than she'd wanted to admit, and had potentially effected her health more than she'd realized at first. Even if she'd been flippant to Nate the day afterwards, that was only as a way to mask her true nerves over the whole situation. The brief trip to the emergency room had reveled some unexpected news for her, then her trip to France had only confirmed it...but now it might be potentially too late. Perhaps she was putting her health at risk even coming to this party, and she knew that she'd be in trouble from her parents if they discovered where she was, but Serena talked her into it, so she felt she had to go.

Now she was here at the New Year's Eve party Chuck Bass was holding at his club, and suddenly the memories came back to her. Memories of the first time she'd visited on its opening night. Of when she'd danced at the club for everyone's enjoyment, but mostly for her own...and Chuck. Then what she and Chuck had done in the back of his limo...multiple times in fact. And now, seeing him again in his suit with its bowtie and boyish Caesar haircut, reminiscent of a Beatle in a way, Chuck Bass was looking good...he was looking really good...to her as well as other girls there too from the looks of things.

As each girl, each person really, approached Chuck to chat with him, Blair started to feel a little nervous about going up and talking with him...but she needed to talk with him soon. So Blair steeled her nerves and went up to Chuck before she chickened out entirely.

"Hello Chuck...nice party." she nervously said with a shout.

"Thanks. You know I'm always the life of the party. You're looking good." he said over the din.

"Thanks, yeah I try."

"Are you feeling any better?" he asked as he leaned in closer to her ear.

"Yeah...mostly. Uh...I need to talk to you though. Do you think you could spare the time?" she asked.

"Sure go ahead." he mused.

"Uh...not here. Do you have someplace quieter?" she asked.

"Yes. Come with me." he commanded as he grabbed her arm and pulled her along to the roof top. They climbed along the roof until they got to an area which looked like a cube with a door built into it, which he pulled her into and shut the door behind him.

"Oh Chuck what's this place?" she asked curiously.

"My office. I want to add a third floor sometime, but I wanted to be the first one up here, so I built this. It has a telephone line and a remote that goes straight to the loading dock, so that when the beer truck comes in the delivery men can unload their purchases and I don't even have to leave this room. It's like mission control up here...Cool, huh?" Chuck slyly commented as he proudly showed off his office, which also had its own private bar and designer sofa.

"Yes very nice Chuck. It's like your own little panic room, it seems." she laughed nervously as she glanced out the window.

"Mm...you could say so. You told me you wanted to talk to me about something, or did you just want to see my pull out sofa? Perhaps test it a bit?" he seductively mused as he began mixing a drink.

"Yes I did have something to say...and no it wasn't about your pull out sofa." she laughed, then went on. "It has to do with my health...and something I discovered while in the hospital."

Chuck's mood grew quiet then as he continued with his drink, then said "So what's wrong?"

"Chuck...when I was in the hospital...I discovered...they told me...that I was...pregnant..." she told him solemnly.

Chuck just stared up at the mirror behind his bar with a melancholy look on his face, until he looked down for a moment and replied sternly. "So did you tell Nate? I'm sure his mother will be pleased that another branch will be added to the Vanderbilt family tree. His great-grandfather Cornelius would be proud...but only if a wedding took place in time...and he was still alive."

"Great-grandfather Cornelius? Chuck, I dated Nate again...briefly...but we never got around to doing it yet! You were the only one I've had sex with, Chuck Bass, so that means you're the..." Blair began, but he interrupted her.

"But I used a condom!" he slyly admonished.

"Every time? If so it must've broken...because somehow...your little swimmers must have swum up stream and gotten caught in my Easter basket because by May or June there might be a new member of the Bass family tree. I'm sure our parents would be really proud..." Blair sarcastically replied, staring right at him, seeing fear behind his otherwise enigmatic expression.

"Don't play a joke on me Blair, because it isn't funny. I wore a condom every time. I know how to take care of my business." he sternly replied. "I can't be a...father! I'm...Chuck Bass!"

"It's no joke, Bass. I wish it was. You might take care of your business...but apparently something happened...even if you are 'Chuck Bass.'" Blair admitted.

Reluctantly, Chuck thought back to the last few times they'd had sex...on the rooftop at the Kiss On The Lips Party, in the limousine after the opening night at Victrola, and so forth. Each time he'd started out using a condom...but as he admitted to himself, the time on the roof...the second time when he'd been behind her, he'd wondered if something might've broken then. And then when they were in the limo trying all of those positions...well by the end it sort of ripped pretty easily when he pulled it off, as if it was already torn._ "Oh SHIT!_" Chuck thought to himself_ "I'm going to be a...dad?_" as he tried to imagine himself wrestling a gap-toothed toddler at Macy's who'd kick him in the nuts...and then suddenly held his in front of himself in fear and protection right then.

"Uh...Bass I think it's a little too late for that now! You've already spawned a whole new generation...and now I have to bear the consequences...and the stretch marks...and the weight gain...but you're going to have to help me with the responsibility!" Blair exclaimed as she bemoaned the loss of her petite good looks. Indeed, when her mother had told her she'd never be that slim, that young, or that beautiful ever again, she was definitely right.

Chuck, his mind a muddle of thoughts, suddenly needed to be alone with his thoughts and without Blair. So being the boy he always was, he gathered his ire and told her "Waldorf...is Serena still around?"

"Yes...I believe so." she stammered.

"Good. I need you to call her because I need you to leave...now." he commanded, his voice and his face becoming stern.

"What? No! This is your responsibility too." she gasped.

"I know, I just need you to go...now!" he said as reluctantly Blair left as she called Serena on the phone to meet her on the roof, which she did, as Chuck stayed in his office pondering his future as a teenage father...and started to drink himself into a stupor...and curl up onto his sofa in a fetal position to wish it all away.

~o~o~o~o~

A few days later, both Blair and Chuck were back to school again, despite the fact that neither had spoken to each other since their incident in Chuck's office at Victrola. Blair tried to put on a brave face and was determined that no one would know her little secret until it was absolutely necessary. Her plan was that if the baby kept growing as it should, by the time the Spring Break came, she'd fly to France or Switzerland at an exclusive spa for the remaining months to wait out the rest of her pregnancy and then deal with the consequences afterward. Harold and Roman had already adopted Chinese twins Ping and Pong, so why not a baby that was Harold's own grandchild...even if it was a Bass? If she played her cards right, maybe she could convince them it was a foundling or some dairy maid's baby...you never know.

Meanwhile, Chuck had been pondering the fact that he was going to become a father in a few months, and wasn't sure if he was ready for that much responsibility. In someways the idea of having a baby with Blair Waldorf held a lot of appeal, since he'd always wanted her on some level. To mark her as his forever and ever...and as a lasting snub to his friend, Nate, that he'd taken what was cast aside and made something wonderful out of it. That he'd made Blair Waldorf his by even breeding with her...that a part of him was right now probably swimming the backstroke inside of her...and that thought filled him with smug pride. But despite vaguely fantasizing about knocking up Blair someday...and several other women he thought were hot...he never dreamed it'd actually happen AND so soon! He didn't think he was ready to become a father...and feared what Blair would make him do once it arrived. He'd hire his own au pair before he'd let Blair pressure him into changing a diaper.

Chuck was vaguely pondering that as he sat in the back of the biology room, watching his classmates arrive into the room. Eventually Blair walked into the room and took her seat as Chuck kept an eye on her the entire time, checking to see if she looked any different and if she'd gained any weight. So far to Chuck she looked about the same, although he did fear that maybe her breasts were a little larger under her blouse than they had been. Not that he'd mind if her breasts were bigger...but it was the reason why...and the fact that he was the cause...and it wasn't via a boob job...thats what had him panicked.

Suddenly, the teacher spoke giving the lesson for the day. "Today class we are going to study the life cycle and mating rituals of several different American fishes, including the Rainbow Trout and the Big Mouth Bass, by watching several videos." as he turned on the TV and DVD player and the videos started.

As most of the rest of the class settled back to watch the video, nearly falling asleep in the process, there were at least two students who were uncomfortably aware of the video and it's catch phrases about 'eggs' 'sperm' 'spawning' and 'Bass.' Even though it was supposedly about the breeding cycle of fish, the topic was hitting a little too close to home. Suddenly feeling uncomfortable and a little nervous that they'd be discovered, Chuck asked to be excused to go to the restroom...which he then used as a cigarette break, as he sneaked out of the building to do just that. Simultaneously, after watching all of that water in the video...and perhaps because she was pregnant...Blair had the sudden urge to pee, as she asked for a restroom break, which they gave her.

By the time both kids arrived back to class, the video was over and the teacher announced to them "Well Miss Waldorf, Mr. Bass, since you both took so long in your respective restroom breaks, you've ben assigned as each other's lab partner for the science project. Your particular assignment is the study and dissection of a Large Mouth Bass. You will write on how they breed, what they eat, and give a thorough description of your dissection of your specimen."

"Oh but sir...my parents said that I'm not supposed to speak with Chuck Bass." Blair piped up, hoping that it'd get her off the hook.

"Well I spoke with your mother, Ms Waldorf, told her how you are my star pupil and that I needed you to help a student who needed to learn to apply himself more to scholarly pursuits, so when she heard it was for a good cause, she wholeheartedly agreed." he said.

"She wholeheartedly agreed? Thanks for letting me know." Blair sighed.

"Yes, your mother was most kind, even if her English was a bit troublesome to understand." the teacher replied.

"Her English?" Blair asked, as she suddenly pondered_ "Uh oh, Dorota! I've just got to tell her to quit pretending to be Eleanor every time someone from Constance calls, when my mother is out of town!" _as she reluctantly took a seat beside Chuck Bass.

"So...we're supposed to work together...hm?" he seductively teased.

"Apparently so, Bass. The mating and life cycle of the Large Mouth Bass...with Chuck Bass as my lab partner? Ah...this should be quite the science project..." Blair sighed reluctantly.

"Yes talk about an ironic coincidence...to life." he mused.

"Yes indeed."

"So meet you at your place after school...or will your 'mother' still be there?" he teasingly asked.

"My mother is still on a buying trip to Hong Kong and won't be back until Thursday or Friday. So yes you can come over...to work. You better work too because I'm not carrying the weight of both of our asses on this project, are you clear, Bass?" she proclaimed in a hushed whisper.

"Crystal clear. I have some ideas too...although the image of you trying to carry both of our asses in your tiny, delicate hands is one I can't help but picture." he bemusedly chuckled, as he lifted one of her hands up and kissed the back of it, then licked it.

"Shh...Chuck that's enough! And no funny business...or I'm not working with you!" she admonished, but he just smiled.

~o~o~o~o~

After school, Blair was waiting upstairs in her bedroom reading through the information they'd need for their project, when Dorota suddenly announced that "Mr. Chuck is here..." but even before she had time to answer her door, Chuck was already barging in and flopping down on the middle of her bed.

"Hello Bass...good to see you too."

"Yes...nice bed Waldorf...almost as firm as mine...mm..." he seductively drawled as he kicked off his shoes and lay back to relax in an oddly seductive pose.

"Thanks...but you're here to work, Bass...not...ya know..." she reprimanded him.

"But that is work...unless I let you be on top..." he mused.

"Which you've done more often than not because you're such a lazy ass, Bass...Anyway you're here now to work together on our science assignment...and that only!" she admonished.

"Oh yes...the mating rituals of the Bass...hm...quite the assignment I should say. This should be pretty easy too. Just point your web camera toward the bed...and we'll both take off our clothes...and the assignment can be finished in the matter of minutes if that's what you prefer..." Chuck seductively growled as he undid his tie and began to unbutton his shirt.

For a moment Blair began to be drawn into Chuck's web of seduction as she imagined being with him again, but then reason ruled out over anatomy. "What? No the Large Mouth Bass FISH! Not the mating rituals of YOU, you big mouthed Bassian boob!" she sighed.

"Boobs...yes! Whip them out Waldorf! I want to see if your's have grown since you broke your happy news to me the other night." he teased, but he could tell he struck a nerve then.

"Chuck...no! THAT was why I was reluctant to work with you on this project...although I'm surprised that you even wanted to see me again after you kicked me out of your office that night." she replied.

"Well...I just needed to think that night...and I still do. So how are you feeling?" he replied, shyly asking her in the end.

"Okay...but I'd rather not talk about it." she replied.

"Neither do I..." he responded.

"All right let's get to work then." she sighed, as she found the video she wanted him to see pertaining to the project and they sat back and watched it.

After awhile, they were both lounging on the bed glancing at their materials for the project, trying to think of what to do to make it stand out...or at least get it over with. Suddenly Chuck piped up in a bemused way "Hm...I just thought of something we could do. We could borrow the school swimming pool and a couple underwater cameras...and film our own mating ritual of the Bass."

"You are not filming us having sex in the pool, Bass." she sternly replied.

"We wouldn't be. I wouldn't even touch you...though you will have to be nude."

"What?" she gasped.

"Just hear me out, Waldorf. Okay we both get into the pool nude, but you wouldn't have to even touch me, just swim by and wiggle your ass a little. Then I just jack-off until I cum in the pool...then you just have to swim through it underwater, just like a fish! Brilliant idea, wouldn't you agree?" he mused, becoming excited as he imagined her agreeing to it.

"WHAT? Eww...you want to masturbate in a swimming pool until you cum...then have me swim through it in the nude? That is so gross...or ridiculous! Only you would think of a crazy idea like that, Chuck Bass!" she squealed as she acted like the idea entirely repulsed her...which it didn't...but she didn't want to film them attempting it for the school to see. "Anyway how would anyone know you'd succeeded in making yourself cum, especially in a tank filled with thousands of gallons of water? Would anyone be able to see it?"

"Oh I think they'd be able to see it. Hell, if they can see it with a fish...certainly what the Bass man is packing would be visible to the naked eye. So do you wanna try it Waldorf?" he mused aloud.

"No! We'll do the dissection, write the report, and get it over with, then you can leave and I can finish the rest of my homework...unless you need help with your homework too?" she sighed.

"I have all the time in the world, baby...and as you know I'm always willing to accept assistance with homework if the offer stands." he mused as she sighed and they got to work.

The two of them ended up working for awhile longer on their project, then Blair tutored Chuck with some of his other homework, which he could do, he was just lazy about getting it done. Finally after several hours, Chuck decided to leave, as Blair bid him farewell then stripped down to take an early shower her pregnancy, even in its early stages yet, made her achy and lethargic. Plus being with Chuck that long had sent her senses racing in ways she didn't feel like dealing with. She couldn't help it if Chuck Bass was such a sexy man that part of her just wanted to jump his bones the entire time he'd been there. "_Its a good thing Chuck went home when he did..." _Blair thought almost audibly as she let the warm shower ease away her tension.

She hadn't been in the shower long, when suddenly she heard the shower door open and felt someone step behind her.

"Miss me darling..." the voice seductively hissed in her ear as he touched her shoulder and pressed himself against her back.

"Chuck? What are you doing here, Bass? And in my shower too!" she gasped as she spun around and stared at him.

"Snow. It's snowing like hell outdoors and I couldn't leave...so I came back up here...and couldn't resist joining you in here...mm...nice and warm indeed." he mused as he wiped the water out his eyes and stepped back to stare at her with his enigmatic grin of his.

"Well you should get out! It was rude to just barge in like that. I suppose you wanted to see what I look like now since I told you that you'd knocked me up. Well here I am, have your fill, you can see I haven't changed much so far. Take a good look because in about two minutes you're going to have to leave, Bass." she commanded haughtily.

"Mm...okay...though I do think you have changed a little here...and here.." he said as slid a hand along one breast, plucking at a sensitive nipple, as he then trailed his hands downward between her thighs. "I don't think you want me to leave do you Blair? I can tell your body doesn't want me to leave." he seductively whispered as he ever so lightly ran his finger tip between her thighs, causing her to mew from his ministrations.

Blair stared at Chuck then, at how hot and seductive he looked then, with water from the shower running down his body, matting his body hair and the planes of his bod such as it was (even without six pack abs like Nate had, Chuck Bass still looked damn hot, naked in a shower) and with him teasing her between her thighs...she couldn't resist as desire overruled sanity and she mewed "No, stay.." as she threw her arms around his neck and drew him into a kiss.

Of course between those two, a kiss was never enough, so it soon resulted in him drawing her up around his waist and taking her in the shower, slipping into her at such an angle that she gasped at how large he felt and how he seemed to hit her g-spot already as she soon began to flutter around him and he soon began to cum too. He'd only meant to give her a few strokes, but being together with no barriers between them consciously for the first time and in a shower too...they just kept going...and when he finally reached his peak, he exploded inside of her with little care since she was already carrying his child.

To Blair, the feeling of being with Chuck again, with literally no barriers, no condom between them, and then to feel him release his seed fully inside of her, was a cataclysmic experience in itself. She had felt like she'd felt everything...every bump, every ridge, every part of Chuck anatomy with her, whether it was because of her pregnancy making her highly sensitized or something else...it was wonderful and frightening at the same time. As they both came down from their high, hearts pounding and chests heaving as the panted, Blair slid her legs down Chuck's hips until at least one was planted firmly on the floor, as she reached up and touched his face. He pressed their foreheads together and stared down at her mouth, water dripping down their faces and eyelashes, as out of instinct, Blair reached up and began to kiss his breathy mouth and whispered "I love you Chuck...I love you I love you I love you.." over and over again...as she held onto him, drawing him into a hug...and he tried to comprehend what had just happened and what it meant now that Blair claimed she "loved him." Did she mean it? And how did he feel himself about her? He was unsure he could admit it was love...but there were some awfully huge butterflies fluttering in his stomach right then...unless he was pregnant too?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After their escapade in the shower, which more or less wore them out, the young couple collapsed in Blair's bed for the night, where they slept side by side for several hours. Early in the morning hours, just before dawn, Blair suddenly had the urge to use the bathroom, which she did. Afterwards, she paused at the window to watch all of the snow falling outside, just as Chuck had told her the night before. At least he hadn't been lying when he had told her it had been snowing the night before.

Ah...Chuck Bass, Chuck Bass...quite the boy indeed...and quite the boyfriend if that's what he was now. Blair pondered this to herself as she stood by the window, watching Chuck sleep in her bed. Blair still didn't know exactly how she got to be the girl to have infamous playboy Chuck Bass, naked in her bed, sound asleep...but there he was, all 145 pounds of him...or however much he weighed...sleeping in the nude in her bed.

And he was quite the interesting boy indeed. Already slightly hairier and more manly than most boys in her class, and admittedly he didn't quite have the toned psyche of Nate Archibald, Chuck Bass just exuded something else that none of the other guys had yet. Charm, experience, dirty humor and a devil-may-care attitude...whatever it was it was something Blair was drawn to and loved. Even his face was interesting to look at with it's significant brow line, chiseled jawline, and a nose that could sniff out trouble or cause pleasure if used creatively...and was a definite indication about other parts of him. Oh yes, whoever the girl was she'd overheard say when she was describing Chuck Bass _"With a face like that, he must be hung like a horse..." _had been almost absolutely right...for the most part. After consulting a website on equestrian anatomy, Blair had noticed that the way a horse was 'hung'...and the way Chuck Bass was 'hung' were vaguely similar, although they weren't exactly the same...of course.

Still, Blair still couldn't believe she'd gotten back with Chuck again, and they'd had sex in her shower, and she'd told him she loved him, and now this epic naughty boy was sleeping naked in her bed...snoring away. Right then Blair even thought Chuck looked epic laying there snoring like that, although most of her friends would probably laugh because in their opinions a boy like Chuck was just good for a quick fuck or a good time...but was otherwise disposable because he would seemingly never take anything seriously and thus wasn't the true boyfriend type.

Blair though thought more of Chuck than that. She'd always felt a kinship to him since he saw through people's crap, just like herself, and was always up for a good prank or mutual take down. Still though, she also saw into his poor lost soul sometimes...or at least she thought she did...and felt especially bad over the fact that Chuck Bass never knew his mother. For some reason that always brought out a protective, motherly side to Blair, so the fact that she was having his child was very appropriate indeed...even if she was still unsure if she was really ready to be a mother yet...and Chuck to be the father.

She was pondering that thought, when suddenly Blair realized that Chuck was shivering while sleeping in her bed...something that would never do. "Oh no, Chuck's shivering? I can't let that happen!" Blair gasped as she flew to the bed, crawled in, and held him close as they both fell asleep again.

Within a few moments, both teenagers were woken up by the simultaneous buzzing of their cellphones as they each received the same text message...

**'**_**Spotted: Snow snow everywhere and no way to go anywhere...so I'm calling it...SNOW DAY! Yes kiddies this is a bit unprecedented...but the following New York City schools are canceled: Constance Billard & St. Jude, Chapin, Holyoke, St. Patrick's Primary & Secondary...[etc...] Stay warm, sleep tight, and don't let the bedbugs...or your bedmate...bite...XOXO – Gossip Girl' **_

"A snow day? So does that mean we get the day off?" Blair asked, a bit skeptically.

"Yes. We get to legally stay in bed all day if we like and not get in trouble. Finally Gossip Girl's messages have proven useful." Chuck yawned in reply.

"Stay in bed all day? That's not a very productive use of our time." she chided.

"Mm...I disagree. I can think of a few things to do in bed..." he seductively mused as he rolled over and pulled her against him to give her an indication of what he had in mind.

"Chuck! Yes good morning to you too. Get off! I don't know if I feel like it right now...even if you're apparently ready to go!" she chided as she pushed him away, after feeling him hard against her hip.

"Don't feel like it? Ergh! Then I don't want to either! Anyway...I have a stomach ache or something." he grumbled as he rolled over and pouted.

"You have a stomach ache, Chuck? Where? Why? Do you feel sick?" she asked as skepticism turned to concern as she imagined Chuck being sick and puking all over her bed.

"Yes...it's right here...somewhere..." he moaned dramatically.

"Oh that's too bad! Do you feel like you're going to puke or anything?" she asked as she rolled him on his back and stared down at him.

"No...but can you rub it or something..." he moaned again, acting like a little boy again, tugging at her heartstrings again.

"Okay...aw...poor Chuck...Does this feel better?" she asked as she peeled back the sheet and rubbed his belly as he contentedly sighed and acquiesced to her touch. Wanting to know more, and feeling a wave of compassion toward him, she lay down beside him, laying her head on his belly as she further questioned him.

"Hm...if you don't feel like you're going to puke...what do you feel? Are you hungry?" she asked as she rubbed a patch of his hairy, slightly soft belly, that her cheek lay on, as she listened to his stomach grumble in her ear.

"Oh I feel like there's something in my stomach...moving...sort of fluttering..." he admitted.

"Fluttering?" she asked skeptically.

"Yes...I can't sleep...I have strange dreams...I can't eat...though I'm hungry now...and I have this fluttering in my stomach..." he moaned dejectedly.

"Fluttering? Like butterflies?" she asked skeptically again.

"Yeah...unless...We'll you're pregnant, how do you feel? Does IT feel like that inside of you?" he asked cautiously.

"What? Well to be honest I feel achy and my breasts feel tender and sometimes I have to pee like a racehorse and I still get sick sometimes...but other than that it's not so bad. Anyway I haven't felt the baby move yet though, if that's what you were wondering. Why do you ask?" she replied curiously.

"Oh...I was just wondering...since I felt something fluttering in my gut...I thought that...you know..." he mumbled.

"That YOU are pregnant too? Ha ha...nice try Bass...but sorry to break it to you. You are a guy, Chuck...so despite your taste in clothing and so forth sometimes...you cannot be pregnant too! It's biologically impossible!" she laughed.

"Eh...but what about that old movie we saw with Arnold Schwarzenegger where he..." he pondered in question.

"That was just a movie, Chuck." she sighed.

"Well then what about the video I saw on youtube about the seahorse father and his young?" he continued to question.

"That's just the seahorse daddy being kind to the seahorse mommy in a way I WISH was possible with humans beings, but it isn't. Still once Bass Jr is born, I'll expect you to do your share of parenting as well, daddy Bass...Baby Bjorn carrier and all." she sighed as she imagined how Chuck would look with their child strapped to his chest in a baby carrier.

"I am not wearing that! Chuck Bass does not wear babies!" he pouted.

"Oh yes he does! Especially if he's the daddy! Oh it'll be just like when we played mommy and daddy at our playdates back when we were three or four years old! You wore my baby doll back then...so now you can do it for real." she laughed.

"Yeah but I barely remember that. You played house with Nate more often than me when we were little." he sighed.

"Oh yeah you're right, Chuck. Ha ha Nate was such a pushover! I loved him for that even then." she laughed as she remembered.

"Yeah yeah...So you don't think what I have in here is...you know...a baby?" he pouted skeptically, as he rubbed his stomach.

"Ha ha...no I don't think you're pregnant...but I do think you have a bit of indigestion and... butterflies...for me! Ha ha! So how long have you experienced these...butterflies, Chuck?" she asked, excitedly expectant.

"Uh...I dunno...since last night...in the shower...after you said...you know..." he mumbled as he rolled over.

Blair tried to think back to their shower experience and other than the great sex, she suddenly remembered what she'd said. "Oh yeah...what I'd said...ha ha..." she laughed.

"Yeah...so did you mean it?" he asked quietly.

"Well...at the time I did...because you are just so...goood Chuck Bass..." she sighed nostalgically.

"But you don't mean it now?" he asked.

"Not necessarily. I still care for you Chuck...quite a lot in fact...Anyway how do you feel about me? The fact that you have butterflies must that you love me too...so do you?" she asked expectantly.

"I...don't know...I don't know how I feel..." he mumbled as he tried to deal with his emotions and the jumbled up feelings he felt about Blair, but didn't know how to express.

"Oh Chuck! Argh!" Blair pouted as she rolled over in the opposite direction, upset that Chuck wouldn't parrot back a declaration of love as easily as Nate used to, although if she was honest with herself she wasn't sure how to describe her feelings for Chuck Bass. Sometimes she could say to herself that she could 'love' him on the same level as she had with Nate, but the fact that she'd surrendered her virtue to him, that she was now having _his _baby, and a few other things made her feelings for Chuck go far deeper than she wanted to admit, and that scared her.

Blair was still contemplating this, when she suddenly heard Chuck start to moan as if he was in pain, from the opposite side of the bed. This struck her so that Blair couldn't help but feel a little bit bad, as she rolled over in her bed and cuddled around Chuck, spooning him from behind, as she then reached down and rubbed his tummy, which did stop his moaning quite abruptly. They continued to lay like that for awhile as Blair soon fell asleep too for a bit.

~o~o~o~o~

Awhile later, Blair woke up to discover Chuck Bass sitting up in bed eating breakfast from a tray as if it was a common occurrence that he would do so. Surprised, Blair sat up and glared at him slightly as she said "Hm...breakfast in bed? You must've gotten your appetite back because you've certainly made yourself at home, Bass. Or do you think my family's penthouse is the Four Seasons?"

"Well...when your maid Dorota stepped into the room bringing breakfast in bed...how was I to resist? Do you want a croissant? I prefer éclairs myself." Chuck mused in reply as he offered her a plate with a buttered croissant on it.

"No, I do not want a croissant! Anyway what are you doing eating my breakfast, Chuck? I thought you had a tummy ache. Or did all of your butterflies decide to take a vacation?" she sarcastically asked.

"Something like that. Hm...temper temper your bitch is showing Blair. And here I thought your mood swings were only reserved for PMS." he teased as she glared at him.

"Pregnancy has it's only version of mood swings, Bass, so you better watch out because when that hibernating bear awakes...it isn't pretty." she growled as she scowled, then turned away from him and pouted.

"Ha ha indeed! So is that why your father called you 'Blair Bear?'" he teased, then went on. "Hm...speaking of pregnancy, do you want the orange juice? You know folic acid is good for the..." he mused as he held out the glass of orange juice to her.

"Oh really? And when did you become such an expert on pregnancy, _'Mister-I-have-butterflies-in-my-stomach-so-I-must-be-pregnant-too?'_" she asked skeptically, as she took the glass of orange juice from him.

"Eh...I did some research while you were having your beauty sleep, so now I know." he replied, as he tried to hide Blair's copy of **What To Expect When You're Expecting **under his pillow.

"Oh really? You must be a fast learner, Chuck. Anyway speaking of learning, I know we have off from school today, and even though I know you'd love to spend the day in my bed...I think we should use this opportunity to work on our science project together. I am not letting the fact that you're my lab partner get me anything less than an 'A' on this. I do have a reputation and a grade point average to maintain." she chided him, as she finished her orange juice and stalked off to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

"I see. Although I thought you gave up your goal to be perfect." he mused.

"My behavior outside of school, especially when I'm with you, is one thing. However my dreams of graduating Magna Cum Laude from Constance and being our class valedictorian is something I'll never surrender. So far I just have two people in my way, Nelly Yuki and Dan Humphrey. Once I beat them, then I will reach my goal of total domination." she replied haughtily.

"Ha ha...I love it when you get like that, Blair! So if those are the only two in your way, what do you want me to do? You know total destruction is our specialty." he mused.

"Hm...don't I know it! Ha ha...if I could have any wish I'd have you get Dan and Nelly expelled from school...through some great scandal like '_Dan Humphrey found guilty of operating a brothel where Nelly Yuki is the lead concubine.' _because I know how familiar you are with the Asian sex trade, Bass. However I'm afraid it'd be tracked back to us somehow, and I'd rather not dirty my hands in such things." she sighed.

"Aw but that's a brilliant idea! I love how you're mind works, Waldorf." he mused excitedly.

"Yes...but as I said, I'd rather not be connected to such things at the moment. If I'm to graduate with a perfect grade point average and be able to get into Yale, I have to keep my nose clean...officially speaking. Which is why we need to work on this project and get a perfect grade. And I'm not going to let Serena bring in Romulus and Remus to steal the show!" Blair exclaimed.

"Romulus and Remus? What do you mean by that?" Chuck asked curiously.

"Uh...just a dream I had nothing more." she stammered, as he prodded her until she told him her dream.

"Sounds intriguing, though." Chuck mused as he got out of bed and started looking for his clothes. "Blair it seems that I have misplaced something. Have you seen my...clothes?" he asked slyly as he found her robe and put it on since he was getting chilled and couldn't find anything else.

"I think they're in here on the bathroom floor. Oh and they're too damp to wear now! Great! I don't know what you're going to wear Bass, but I'll think of something." she sighed as she started to pick up Chuck's clothes from the floor. She stepped out of the bathroom and walked straight to her dressing room area to put something on herself. She had just donned a somewhat casual blouse and skirt and walked back into her bedroom, when Chuck suddenly sprang up in front of her wearing her lavender velveteen robe of all things.

"Chuck! Ha ha What are you wearing? My robe?" she laughed as she saw him in her robe, looking hot but hilarious.

"It was chilly and this was the first thing I found." he explained.

"I see. Well why don't you take it off and I'll see what I can find for you to wear. I think my father left a few things behind." she said as she dragged Chuck with her to her mother's bedroom. Once in there, Blair started searching through the closets and wardrobes in her mother's room, while Chuck flopped onto the middle of the bed.

"Mm...nice bed. It's even larger than your's. Yes it's just about right..." he mused as he lay back and relaxed, tucking his arms behind his head and crossing his legs.

"Right for what?" she distractedly asked.

"Oh you know..." he replied seductively as he thrust his hips and mimicked the sex act.

"No! We are not christening my mother's bed, Chuck Bass!" she chided him.

"Aw come on, Blair...you know we're alike and would take perverse pleasure in giving our parents a taste of their own medicine. I know I've imagined ol' Bart catching me in his bed with someone...especially if that someone is his latest lover. Always good for a laugh." Chuck mused as he began to get a little turned on at the thought.

"Chuck, you're sick. I've never imagined sleeping with my mother's so far non-existent dates in her bed...Or you!" she scolded, despite suddenly imagining herself pouncing on top of Chuck right then, divesting him of her robe, and having sex with him in the middle of her mother's bed...the thought certainly wasn't unappealing.

"You're mother hasn't had any dates since your parents split? Hm...has she been busy...or well, I'm not passing judgment, but considering your father...perhaps she's a bit too. You know it sometimes takes two to tango." he pondered aloud.

"What? Chuck, my mother is not that way just because my father...is. She's just been busy, that's all. Ergh! Two to tango? Yeah right, Bass. With you its probably more often either a threesome, or playing with yourself!" Blair huffed as she defended her mother and chastised Chuck. "Here wear these, they're all I can find for now." she continued as she threw a pair of dark jeans and a t-shirt his way.

"Jeans and a t-shirt, for me?" he skeptically asked.

"It was all I could find for the moment, so you'll have to wear that until the laundry is finished with your clothes." she sighed as she stepped out of the room, with Chuck following her.

"Hm...this should be an interesting day...because I thought of how to finish our science project." he replied as he put on the clothes while Blair sat at her dressing table.

"Really what do you want to do?" she asked.

"We need more information about fish...so let's go to the source today..." he began.

"The source? Don't tell me we're going to fly to Louisiana or someplace..."

"No, but good idea. Perhaps we can take the Basscopter somewhere else someday...but for now we'll go to the aquarium." he replied.

"The aquarium? All right, I haven't been there in awhile...but how are we going to get there with all of this snow?" she asked as she glanced toward the window.

"Easy. Though it'll be a stealth job and you have to not mind getting a little dirty. This is New York City...so we'll just go underground." he slyly suggested.

"Underground? What? The subway? No...no...Bass I am not riding the subway to the aquarium! It's dirty...and filthy...and filled with mid-level accountants...the working class...bums...rats...alligators...and ninja turtles! That along with the trains...it's just a scary place I'd rather not go. Anyway, I doubt you've ever ridden the subway yourself, have you, Chuck?" she disdainfully exclaimed as she imagined how it would be.

"Ha ha, Waldorf, you're hilarious! For your information I have been around...remember I'm Chuck Bass. Usually my dealings are highbrow in nature...however necessity has forced me into the underbelly of the city at times...which includes a subway transom or two. As far as actually riding public transportation, my most recent experience was several months ago when my father sent all of his limousines to be detailed and forced me to ride a city bus to school as punishment, so I forced Nate to accompany me. I did get even with Bart over that one, though. Remember the ride to your Kiss On The Lips party?" Chuck mused as he got dressed.

"You rode a city bus? Unbelievable for you, Chuck. I can't believe Bart forced that of you either. I do remember that limo ride though...Ha ha, we thoroughly trashed it that night, which served him right. Oh and what did he say about the limo you used on the night of your club premiere, after we...christened it?" Blair asked curiously.

"Hm...he didn't say...but I'm sure he was surprised that the seats were so...sticky." he joked bemusedly, as he then went on. "Hm...so how are we going to get to the aquarium if limousines, cars, and helicopters are out of commission? Any ideas, Waldorf? I'm sure you'd just love to have to walk across the Brooklyn Bridge in a snow storm."

"Brooklyn? Oh Chuck! Why there?"

"It's where the New York City Aquarium is, if you remember your city geography, love. So are we going to walk?" he teased.

"Yeah yeah. Nooo...I don't want to have to walk across the bridge, especially after reading about that lady who froze trying to walk it in a blizzard in the 1800s or 1920s or something like that. All right we'll take the subway...but how are we going to maintain our reputations of being high class?" she asked.

"Disguises. We'll just wrap ourselves in coats, scarves, hats, and nobody will notice. Still you'll have to change into something else warmer...unless you want to freeze that sweet little ass of your's off, Blair." he mused.

"What? Blair Waldorf in pants? Oh the indignities! Well I think I have a pair of Sevens in my closet that I've been saving for an opportunity to wear them. And maybe I'll wear this Gucci sweater too since they'd look just too cute together! Ooh getting dressed in a disguise should be fun since I love to go incognito!" Blair mused as she quickly put together an outfit that came together resembling Audrey Hepburn's beatnik look from Funny Face, ballet flats and all, topped with a pair of Jackie O styled large Chanel sunglasses.

When she was finished she presented herself to Chuck. "Ta da! How do I look?" she said as she pirouetted in front of him.

"Very Audrey Hepburn...which means very Blair Waldorf...still very cute. Lose the shoes though." he commented.

"But they complete my look!" she gasped.

"If you want to freeze your toes off, it's not my problem."

"Oh yeah I forgot. Well I'll wear my new boots instead. What about my sunglasses? You know what they say about UV rays..." she replied as she changed her flats into a pair of Fendi boots.

"Eh keep them. Part of your disguise I'd say." he mused as he slipped on his black pea coat and tied his scarf around his neck, checking himself out in a mirror.

"Oh yes. And speaking of disguises...I just realized why you look different this morning, Chuck. Did you forget to shave? Or is that part of your disguise?" she mused as she slipped a black pea coat she'd had for several seasons on, and began trying on different hats until she settled on a beret.

"Yes, I did. Unfortunately even you don't have everything I need for my morning rituals, so I had to as they say 'wing it' today. Hence the stubble...which now becomes part of my disguise." he admitted.

"Yes, Chuck Bass with facial hair...who would've thought. Even with your infamous scarf, people may not recognize you right away...especially if you ride the subway." she teased.

"Indeed. Right, Blair, are you ready for our adventure? I take it you have a camera somewhere too?" he inquiringly mused.

"Yes...although this is for our project only. I don't deign to become the next Vanessa Abrams or anything, you hear, Chuck?" Blair proclaimed as she found her Nikon digital camera and followed Chuck's lead out of her bedroom, down the hall and stairs.

"I wouldn't dream of it." he mused as he led her to the elevator and rode with her down it.

~o~o~o~o~

Once they exited the building, Chuck and Blair entered a world that had transformed into a very snowy New York City. Some of the streets and walks had been plowed, but the brave souls who tried to drive through it were not having an easy time. Still there was some traffic, which made Blair question Chuck's logic a little bit.

They walked to the nearest subway stairs, and even if Blair was a little reluctant to descend them, she wasn't going to let Chuck do something without her, so she followed him down. They walked together to the token booth, where they tried to pay by credit card, but that wasn't working for some reason, so Chuck demanded that they speak with someone. Eventually a beleaguered employee of New York City's public transit system arrived, answered their demands, and gave them the proper ride card so that they could ride the subway system to their intended destination.

Riding the subway system was an adventure in itself because Blair was afraid of sitting on the 'contaminated seats' without wiping them off first, but couldn't image holding onto a strap and riding standing up. Chuck would just slyly glance toward her and bemusedly inquire "Are you surviving, Waldorf? Just a few more stops."

"Oh yes...I'm a survivor, Bass. Just watch me." she replied haughtily, although she still nervously glanced at the other passengers, wondering if there were any potential rapists or murderers on board.

"Yes, I can see. Quite the pout." he chuckled as he glanced toward her, giving her a wink.

Blair glanced toward Chuck to give him a snide look, but then she noticed how hot Chuck looked in his pea coat, scarf, and a little bit of scruff. Even dressed like that he was so hot, Blair again couldn't believe how she'd been blinded to Nate's good looks for so long. She began feeling warm inside despite the cold, as she realized how much she just wanted to kiss Chuck on his luscious lips again, despite the cold and the fact that she was still annoyed that he'd talked her into riding the subway system to the aquarium_. 'The things I'll do for an A. He better have something good planned for tonight, to make up for this little adventure.' _ she pondered as they rode on.

Eventually, after several transfers and interchanges, the pair made it to the aquarium at last. Blair was so glad to finally get there, she pulled Chuck off to the side and gave him a kiss...which lasted longer than either anticipated since it was a kiss with lots of tongue...so thus they couldn't get enough of each other. When Chuck tried to escalate matters even more by sneaking a hand under her clothes, Blair reluctantly broke the kiss and told him that it was enough and that he should cage the Bass and save some for later.

They then walked into the aquarium to look around and check out all of the fish that swam by. There was quite the collection of animals at the New York Aquarium too, from various types of fish, to octopus, squid, sharks, otters, penguins, and even a few walruses. It was certainly a variety. They even saw the 3D Underwater Show, which they both found a little childish, but still enjoyable.

Finally, they got down to work on footage for their project, as they both took turns filming various types of fish, including even a type of Bass. The whole time though, Chuck kept anticipating being able to catch them mating, but Blair was a little skeptical that every interaction between the fish was a mating dance.

"Yeah...see he bumped into her with his tail! I think they're going to do it now!" Chuck exclaimed.

"I don't know, Chuck. I think they just swam too close to each other." she sighed.

"No see he hit her again with his face! I think we're about to see some Bass porn here!" he seductively mused as he mimicked a stripper song.

"Bass porn?" she skeptically laughed.

"Yeah...although it's not nearly as good as if I filmed us. Now that would be some Bass porn people would pay to see! So Blair do you wanna..." he mused aloud.

"Shut up Chuck! And the answer is NO! If this ends up on film I'm gonna..." she fumed.

"Gonna what?" he teased.

"Oh wouldn't you like to know?" she sarcastically replied, then added "Yeah I bet. Why...is the camera on? It is on! Oh you Basst..." as she fumed and dove for the camera which he switched off.

"Ha ha I love it when you get all hot and bothered like that Blair! It brings out your wild side. I love it!" he laughed as he held the camera out of reach.

"Wild side my foot!" she argued as they wrestled for the camera, until he handed it back to her after she forfeited him another kiss.

They then went on to film a few more fish until they caught a few doing what Chuck interpreted as 'fish sex', then went on to the shark tank to watch them swim by as Chuck imitated the music from Jaws, as Blair squealed "No, Chuck stop it!" and hid behind him away from the tank.

"Ah don't think you can hide behind me and not get eaten by the shark!" he laughed.

"Well you're my first line of defense. I'll let Jaws have a Bass-sized snack before he'd get to me!" she gasped as the shark swam by.

"Ha ha, thank you very much, Blair." he sarcastically replied, then teased "Ha ha are you really afraid of that shark. I don't think you're in any danger out here, but if I dangled you over the tank, I wouldn't be responsible for what happens next..."

"Chuck!" she moaned.

"Ha ha yeah look at that tank! It reminds me of this video I saw once online where these girls go swimming in a big fish tank, dressed like mermaids! Then these guys in a band went swimming with them! Ha ha I'd love to do that!" he laughed.

"What? Go swimming with a bunch of girls dressed like mermaids? Yeah that sounds like one of your dreams come true." she sighed.

"Oh are you jealous? Hm...I suppose that dream could be modified. Perhaps that's what our project can be. You'll dress up like a mermaid...and we'll film the life cycle of the bass in the this tank here." he suggested as he tapped the glass.

"You want me to dress like a mermaid...and swim in tank with a shark? Are you crazy? Or are you expecting me to reenact the opening scenes from The Little Mermaid? I don't see any sunken ships or loose anchors lying around that tank." Blair gasped and sarcastically replied.

"I see you're right...but it would've been classic! Maybe I can pay them to remove the sharks?" he pondered aloud.

"Chuck! Oh you! Oh...Oh my gawd! I think the sharks are mating?" Blair gasped as she saw the sharks getting pretty close.

"YES! SHARK PORN! This is better than Bass porn! Though not as good as OUR Bass porn would be..." Chuck excitedly mused as he filmed the sharks presumably getting it on.

"Chuck Bass! You and your getting excited over anything having sex." she sighed.

"Of course. I have a vivid and very sexual imagination...Like see that piece of coral and that sea sponge over there? You know that looks like they're..." he mused as he pointed at something in the tank.

"Yes, I see and with your mind I know where this is going. Let's move on to some other animals.." she suggested as they moved on. However when they saw each of the animals, nearly everything they did seemed to involve sex, or so it seemed to Chuck that he was often heard exclaiming "Yes! Otter/Penguin/Octopus/Walrus Porn! It is like an animal orgy at the aquarium today!" as he filmed each animal couple getting down.

"Chuck I don't know if all of those animals were really having sex. If they were...you must exude some strange vibe that makes living creatures think '_Oo Let's have sex!'" _she sighed rolling her eyes.

"Yeah...that's why...I'm Chuck Bass..." he mused with a seductive smirk. "So do you want to?"

"No...well...what if someone sees?" she whispered.

"You're not into that anymore? We could teach a great anatomy lesson if we jump in this tank over here..." he mused as he pointed to a large tank filled with tropical fish.

"No! The New York Aquarium is unfortunately not our own private Blue Lagoon. You and your mating rituals of the Bass." she sighed. Then she went on, curiously asking him "Anyway, why are you so anxious to hook up with me in a swimming pool, other than the fact your surname is BASS?"

He quietly paused a moment, then went on to explain, "It was after that night our class purloined the keys to the swimming pool and had that little pool party. As I sat in that lifeguard chair, I kept watching you in the pool with Nathaniel and imagined how much more of a better time you would have had in there with me. We could've shown them how to really make love underwater." he admitted.

"Oh so you were jealous of Nate and I? What about all of the other girls you were checking out? I can't say I failed to notice that." she asked in reply.

"Mere distractions...though it's interesting to know you were jealous too. So do you still want to now?" he mused seductively.

"Yes...but where?" she whispered.

"How about in here?" he suggested as he opened a door in the wall behind them.

"Okay. Let's be quick though." she replied as they sneaked into the dark room.

They fumbled around in the dark a little as they started to mess around and shed minimal clothing for their quickie to tide them over until later. For the young pair it was rather exciting to be able to add one more place to their list of locations where they'd had sex, even if it was fumbling around a bit in the dark and they kept remarking on how cold and noisy it was where they were at.

They were nearly done, Chuck was about ready to pull out after one more thrust, when suddenly lights came on where they were at as the noise level increased. This surprised them, causing the pair to lose their balance and fall on top of each other and into the source of the light and noise. Suddenly they simultaneously looked to the right and saw a few people staring at them through the window of a glass fronted enclosure which they were now inside.

Much to her horror, Blair put the pieces together as she soon saw a few arctic birds hopping from fake rocks and ice floes into a small pool. Gasping she wailed "THE PENGUIN ENCLOSURE? WE JUST HAD SEX IN THE PENGUIN ENCLOSURE...WITH PEOPLE WATCHING? CHUUUCK! ERGH! Off of me Bass, NOW!" as she pushed him off of her and rolled out of the way.

"Sorry, I didn't know. We gave them a good show though. Ha ha, I love getting caught!" he laughed as he sat back.

"Maybe you do but I don't." she replied as she began standing up, then glanced back at Chuck. "Oh my gawd, Chuck! Tuck yourself back in your pants, or else those people will know what we were really doing...Or even worse for you, do you want the penguins to believe their next snack is you?"

"No, I wouldn't want that. Still, great show don't you think?" he teased as he tucked his business back in his pants.

"If you say so. Let's get out of here before we end up on Gossip Girl, if we haven't already." she moaned as they made their way out of the penguin enclosure with as little fuss as possible.

After sneaking out without getting reprimanded by security, Chuck and Blair walked through the rest of the aquarium until they arrived at the gift shop. Chuck did feel a little bad about the incident at the penguin enclosure because he hadn't meant to get caught or embarrass Blair...even if the incident was pleasurable in some ways. To make it up to her, he decided to buy her a gift, which turned out to be a necklace with an anchor on it made of pure gold. While they were glancing at items in the shop, an item for Chuck caught Blair's eye and thus she pointed it out to him as a joke.

"Hm...Chuck here's exactly what you needed when we were in the penguin enclosure and you were feeling chilly. A cardigan with fish all over it!" she laughed as she showed him the sweater that had been made exclusively for sale at the aquarium.

"Ha ha...I love it!" he laughed as he seemingly admired the article of clothing.

"You do? But its so...unusual. Its like something Mister Rogers would wear to visit the aquarium or something...and wait a minute, I think he did once! An aquarium...and a penguin enclosure..." she moaned.

"Really? Then I'm buying it. To remind me of our day at the aquarium and to commemorate OUR penguin encounter too." he mused as he plucked the sweater off the rack, tried it on for size, then carried it to the counter to pay for it, as he whipped out his black American Express card.

"Only you would actually wear a sweater like that in public, Chuck. And notice the irony there, Chuck BASS wears a sweater with fish on it. Ha ha." she teased.

"Yes, I knew about that too." he mused.

"If you do ever wear that thing, you'll have to let me know. Hm...you actually have a black Amex card already? You didn't steal that from your dad, did you?" she asked.

"No. Remember...I'm Chuck Bass. American Express begged me to take their black card, so who was I to refuse?" he mused as he finished his purchases and slyly slid his card into his wallet, and the wallet back into his pocket as they soon left the aquarium.

~o~o~o~o~

They left the aquarium and walked around outside reminiscing about the time they'd taken over Coney Island and turned Nate and Serena's Beach Party into a Waldorf-Bass secret amusement park take over by plugging in the rides. They looked at some of the rides now, but they were too covered in snow to operate, and Chuck couldn't get the automated fortune teller to work, no matter how hard they tried, so they soon abandoned the amusement park and went on.

"Ha ha, Chuck. I guess you're not like Tom Hanks in Big after all. That genie wouldn't tell your fortune no matter how much you told that thing that you were_ 'Chuck Bass.'" _she teased him as they trudged toward the subway station.

"Hm...that gives me an idea..." he pondered as they went down the steps and jumped on a subway car together.

They rode back on the subway system, but at some point they made a few transfers they hadn't before...and ended up making a stop on the way at FAO Schwarz Toy Store. Blair was surprised that Chuck would take her to a place like that, but he seemed determined in his quest. They made their way through the store, glancing at the toys and the displays and so on, until they made it to the top floor where the large piano was. There were a few small children running around on the piano, until Chuck pushed them off and out of the way as he untied his boots.

"Chuck, you didn't have to be a bully and push those kids off. It wasn't very nice." she chided him.

"When did you start worrying about being nice? Those brats were in my way...so I eliminated the problem so that we can have some fun on this. Come on Blair, take off your shoes and lets try this. Put our childhood ballroom dancing lessons to good use...or are you chicken?" he mused with a wink.

"I am not chicken, Chuck Bass, and you know it! Its just...that I'd rather not humiliate myself any further today." she haughtily dismissed.

"Humiliate yourself? You standing there pouting and preening is doing that enough already. Are you a mature young woman who's willing to have a little fun in public? Or a little brat who'll sit in the corner to pout because she doesn't want to humiliate herself in public?" he mused.

"I am not a brat! You're the brat! And a bully! But I'll do it Chuck Bass...just to prove I'm not the brat you say I am!" she proclaimed, as she took the piano beside Chuck and they started to pick out a tune together.

They actually had quite a bit of silly fun together, enjoying themselves like the kids they still were, until a security guard came to interrupt them, the children Chuck had bullied and their irate mothers in tow. Quickly, Chuck and Blair grabbed their shoes and ran off the keyboard, through the store, and out a back door, stopping briefly to put their boots back on along the way. When they left the store and got away, they both collapsed in a vestibule to catch their breaths and laugh at their great escape.

"Ha ha! That was great Chuck! Did you see that mother? Ha ha! Aw, I haven't had this much fun with you in awhile." Blair laughed.

"Yes. And the trip was profitable too. Look what I nicked for our project!" he mused as he showed her a stuffed toy fish and a plastic fish mounted on a plastic board.

"Cute. Billy Big Mouth Bass? Ha ha...but when did you pay for that?" she laughed.

"I didn't. They're courtesy a five fingered discount and the Bass sweater." he mused.

"What? Oh Chuck you're such a bad boy!" she teasingly chided.

"I didn't think you'd mind, since your favorite movie is Breakfast At Tiffany's, which if I remember correctly contains a shop lifting scene which you love." he explained.

"Yeah but there's a difference between stealing Halloween masks from a Five and Ten in the '60s, and stealing Billy Big Mouth Bass from a department store today!" she chided.

"But I'm rich...and I only do it for sport. I'll pay them someday...maybe." he replied.

"All right maybe not much of a difference to you. Still I'd rather not have a thief for a boyfriend." she declared.

"Ah so I'm your boyfriend again? Mm..." he smirked, then went on. "For a consolation...I'll go with you to that Serendipity place for a hot chocolate...and a few other places if you want."

"Really?" she squealed happily a little, before regaining her composure. "All right we'll go to Serendipity for a frozen hot chocolate or two...then we'll pick up some cupcakes at Two Little Red Hens...and Verrine at Francois Chocolate Bar...and macaroons at La Maison du Chocolat..." she mused as she began dreaming up her favorite desserts.

"If you insist, though I must interject. I thought you had bulimia or something? So should you really try to eat all of that?" he asked, slightly concerned.

"Don't...say...the 'B word'! My doctor said to call it an 'eating disorder' and to deal with it as such. He also said that if I had pregnancy cravings, I should give into them, but be cautious. So that's why I want all of those desserts...Pregnancy cravings!" she mused as he just sighed.

They were able to make their way to a few of the shops, where Blair talked Chuck into trying the hot chocolate at Serendipity (even if he found it too sweet), and a few of the other treats, which they collected as they were able to hail a snow logged cab and rode back to the Waldorf penthouse.

Once there, they relaxed, worked on their project, ate dinner and some of the sweets and desserts they'd purchased, along with a bottle of wine from the Waldorf liquor cabinet. After becoming a little drunk, Blair suggested that they play Twister...which Chuck turned into Naked Twister. That then turned into a very interesting game indeed, especially when Chuck used another appendage other than his foot to reach a green circle.

"Ha ha I win!" he laughed as he collapsed on top of her, pinning part of her body under his.

"That was unfair! It was supposed to be 'Right Foot Green' not 'Middle Cock Green'!" she whined.

"Aw you're just sore you're not anatomically capable of doing that..." he mused. "And aren't I glad for that?"

"Yes...but it's still unfair."

"Mm...Oh what's this? Are you getting fat love? Maybe it is all of those sweets? Or is that my..." he mused as he rubbed the bulge of her stomach.

"Yeah it might be Bass Jr. It might have been growing today because I did feel a little strange today." she sighed.

"So it is real? You are having my..." he pondered thoughtfully.

"Baby? Yes...and I can't believe it either! Ah...I'm seventeen years old and pregnant with the baby of the biggest playboy, womanizer in our class, Chuck Bass. What am I going to do? All my plans for the future...and Yale...and a career...and living up to my parents expectations! Ah...I can't take it anymore!" she sighed and began to cry.

"Yeah...I know. Blair...don't do anything rash though. You're baby is part Bass too, so I think I should have something to say as well. Let alone yourself, Blair." he admittedly seriously.

"That is a fact that I definitely know, Chuck, believe me. Still...are you willing to help me? Really willing to help me?" she asked.

"I don't know maybe. What do you expect?" he asked cautiously.

"Well...if I could do it the way I've always dreamed, I would have started my career and married Nate after a few years, although before I was thirty...but before you get upset, Chuck, 'Nate' can really be a default name for anyone...Anyway I'd get married at 28 or so and have at least two children, a boy and a girl, by the time I'm 32. Then...I'd have my career, but also more importantly, I'd strive to be the mother my mother never was. More of a hands on mother and do things with my children like Dorota did with me, since my own mother never had time. And ideally I'd marry for life...because I wouldn't want to have to put my children through a divorce if I could help it. My mother expects me to be such a feminist, and break through the glass ceiling like she did...but to be perfectly honest, I don't know if I have the stamina or inclination to do that full time, at the expense of the family I want. Feminism should be having the ability to make of your life what you want of it, and not necessarily in the way your mother did it." Blair rambled on, sharing her life's dreams to a surprised, Chuck Bass.

"That's...wow...I never knew...but I should have guessed. I guess I wanted some of that too. To break away from my father's control, have my own business, establishing my own image, and wife and children someday too...although that's not a guarantee. That was always in the distant future though, not yet. I can't imagine what I'd do if somehow..." he pondered.

"Well with a baby on the way, Chuck Bass your future is now, whether your ready or not. Whether I'm ready or not too...oh what I mess we've made." she sighed dejectedly.

"I'll try to help...anyway I can. Here's one way...of helping." he mused as he distracted her with a sensuous kiss that soon turned into a round or two of Twister mat sex, until they climbed into Blair's bed again hungover and exhausted from their day out on the town. They soon fell asleep in a fit of snorts and snores as the night progressed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next morning, both woke up not feeling very well. Chuck had been coughing, wheezing, groaning and blowing his nose all night, keeping Blair up part of the time, although the stomach cramps, headache, and cold she'd developed hadn't helped either. All in all, both young people were sick the next day after their excursion and couldn't go back to school anyway, even if the weather had cooperated, which it hadn't.

For two teens who had both been so pampered all of their lives, to suddenly be in the same sickbed was certainly a sight to see. Both squabbled over the temperature of the room, who stole the blankets and the pillows, who got the over the counter cold and flu medication first when Dorota and the other servants brought it in on a silver tray and fed it to them with a silver spoon. It was quite the medical chaos.

"Chuck...maybe you should go to the guest room next...door." Blair moaned.

"Guest...room? Why? No...I'm staying...here. I can't...move..." Chuck moaned and coughed.

"You keep coughing so much, that's why. And you keep stealing my duvet..." she moaned.

"But I'm freezing...brr...I need all of the blankets and comforters I can get." he moaned.

"Freezing? It's boiling hot in here! I think I need to open the window." she teased.

"Nooo...argh!" he grumbled and coughed.

"Oh you...Mr. Coughs-A-Lot! No wonder I'm sick too...having to share my bed with a sick boy." she sarcastically chided.

"You think this is sick...Hm...I need to blow my nose...but I don't see my handkerchief...I guess I'll just use this..." he said as he made a dramatic show of blowing his nose and wiping his face on her blankets.

"Ew...Chuck! You didn't just do that! Gross!" she gasped, clearly disgusted.

"Oh...not sick enough? All righty then...how about this...I'll wipe my nose here...and here...and here..." he teased as he rolled nearly on top of her, playfully wiping his nose and face on her cheek, shoulder, chest, belly, and lower as she squealed in disgust.

"EEWW! Chuck! That's sooo gross! Quit it! I don't need your flu! Ow you scratched me!"

"Oh...but you said I was a sick boy...so I was just proving you right. Ha ha. What do you mean I scratched you?" he laughed as he rolled off of her.

"Your big feet scratched me Chuck! I think you need a pedicure." she suggested.

"Really? Well how soon can your pedicurist get here? Or is the snow still too deep?" he asked between coughs.

"I'll see." she replied as she tried to call her favorite mani-pedi salon, but the location was closed due to weather and the fact that the owner was on vacation. "Argh! They're on vacation? I can't believe it! I wish I was on vacation someplace warm."

"So do I...Mm...if you can't bring a pedicurist here...then you'll have to do it." he mused.

"Me cut your toenails? You wish!" she countered.

"I'll pay you for your services. Usage of the spa at the Palace Hotel, for free. All you have to do is this one little favor." he offered.

"Hmm...that is a good deal! All right, I'll take it. And I'm just doing this favor for that...nothing more." she replied as she found her nail clippers and other equipment.

Blair sat on the foot of her bed and sat cross legged as she pulled Chuck's big foot in her lap as she began trying to clip away at his toenails with her clippers, finding the task more difficult that she'd first thought. The fact that Chuck just lay there coughing and moaning didn't help matters either.

"Chuck when was the last time you had a pedicure? Your feet are nasty...and I don't know what is up with your toenails!" she whined as she worked on him, noticing his tough toenails and the dry skin of his feet.

"Several weeks ago at least. I scheduled an appointment with a pedicurist, but when she arrived...feet were the last things on our minds. Although I did give her a big tip in the end." he seductively mused between coughs.

"Oh yeah Chuck, only you would tip a nail technician for no services rendered." she commented.

"Oh I didn't say she didn't service me...hence her tip." he quipped.

"Chuck! You're bad!" she swatted at him, pinching his toe and causing him to yelp.

"Ow! You don't need to take a piece out of me...just because I got a piece!" he moaned.

"Aw...Did I hurt your little piggy, Chuckie? Mm...do you want me to kiss it better now?" she teased as she lightly kissed his toe, then went on. "I'm sorry I'm not a nail technician that knows how to service you the right way, because this isn't as easy as it looks, Chuck. You're feet need help. I guess I should have had you soak your feet first before trying to trim your toenails. And that cough...ergh maybe you need to soak in a nice hot bath."

"A bath?" he skeptically asked.

"What does 'Chuck Bass not do baths?' Personally I think a soak in a nice hot bath is just what you need to get over your pneumonia. That and to quit smoking." she chided.

"What? Enough of it woman...I can do what I like..." he grumbled.

"CHUCK? Well if you want to cough up a lung, don't come crying to me...because I'd already be crying for you." she replied as she backed away and released his foot. "And furthermore, you can cut your own toenails too, if you don't want my help." she said as she walked toward the bathroom.

"Blair...rah...rah...rah..." he yelled as he collapsed into a fit of coughing, then lay in a near fetal position, moaning.

Even though she was upset with him, she couldn't stand to see or hear her poor baby so ill, so she went over to him and kissed his forehead, noticing that he was especially warm, nearly burning up! "Oh my...Chuck you're burning up! You really are sick! You need to see a doctor, seriously!" she panicked.

"How? The weather..." he burbled and moaned.

"Somehow. I'll call Dr. Libbman...I believe I have her on speed dial..." she replied, grabbing her phone.

"Your bulimia doc?" he croaked, his voice hoarse.

"I said 'Don't call it the B-word, Bass!'" she fumed as she hit him on the shoulder with her phone.

"Ow! Hit a man while he's down, why don't you? Where's my phone?" he mumbled as he rolled over, then finding his phone he pushed a button. "Here this should take care of it..." he hoarsely mumbled as he then got into a conversation with someone on the phone. He soon hung up and said "All right, all taken care of. We'll have to meet the Basscopter on the roof in about an hour. It'll fly us on a quick trip to a doctor my father knows at the Mayo Clinic who owes our family a favor."

"Mayo Clinic? Wow, when you say you have connections Chuck Bass, you have connections!" she said, clearly impressed. "If you have an hour at least, then you sir should march yourself into the bathroom and take a tub bath in my bathtub. It's the best way to bring down a fever."

"March? You're not expecting much. Uh can you help me?" he moaned as she reluctantly agreed, giving him a shoulder to lean on since his toe now hurt him too after the incident with the nail clippers.

Blair helped Chuck into the bathtub, then began running water, which Chuck thought was too cold and Blair thought was too hot. Quite the crazy argument they had. To satisfy (or perhaps pacify) Chuck in the end, Blair poured some of her imported bubble bath into the tub to help make him at least smell better, if nothing else. She then left him to soak in the tub, as she went back to her bedroom and began packing for their trip to the clinic on a helicopter. It all sounded so important and dramatic, and if it helped Chuck to feel better, she was eager to go.

Blair was still trying to decide how many outfits she'd need and which one would be best to travel in, as she ignored the sound of Chuck coughing in the bathroom, when she suddenly heard another sound.

"Is anybody at home? Blair darling is that you I hear coughing upstairs? You sound terrible!" Eleanor's voice wafted up from downstairs.

"Oh my gawd...my mother? Shit! She wasn't supposed to be here until Thursday...What am I going to do about Chuck?" she panicked as she shut her bedroom door and tried to think as she went in a fury. Suddenly she had an idea as she thought for sure she heard her mother treading up the stairs.

Quickly she bounded into the bathroom and shut the door as she removed her clothes and jumped in the bathtub, waking up a surprised Chuck Bass. "Mm...so is it time to go, or did you decide to join me after all?" he groggily mused.

"It's not time to go yet, but I'm joining you out of necessity. My mother's home early...and I don't know how to explain this...so just duck down and try to hide under the bubbles and make like the bass that you are." she rambled on as she tried to help him slip down in the tub to hide in the suds, as she reclined in repose.

It wasn't a moment too soon because Eleanor soon barged into the bathroom suddenly ready to play 'mother in charge' since she thought her daughter was ill. "Blair, there you are! Was that you coughing that I heard from downstairs? You sounded terrible! How do you feel? Dorota said you called off from school today." she asked, seemingly genuinely concerned.

"Oh mother...yes it was me...I just must have caught something..." she moaned dramatically.

"Hm...you don't feel very hot? Did you take anything? You know you should be careful with what you take now...since you're...uh...pregnant." she replied as she felt Blair's forehead to check her temperature, then hesitated on the word 'pregnant' as if she was reluctant to accept the controversial situation.

"Well...I've...uh..." Blair began but was soon interrupted by a sputtering sound as Chuck suddenly surfaced, gasping for breath and covered in suds.

"Who are YOU?" Eleanor gasped, quite surprised to see a suds covered boy in their bathtub.

"I'm...Chuck Bass!" Chuck drawled trying to be his usual seductively charming self.

"AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY DAUGHTER'S BUBBLE BATH?" Eleanor gasped incredulously.

"Diving for treasure..." he mused, slyly.

"Likely story! You have two minutes to explain yourself..." she impatiently fumed and stared down at Chuck, who otherwise looked very comical covered in bubbles, if she wasn't angry at him.

"Well it all started two years ago when Blair and Serena came to me with a request...Ow!" Chuck smoothly began, nearly telling the story of their first blow job, until Blair kicked him where it'd hurt from across the tub, thus stopping his story. Chuck then erupted into a fit of coughing, as Blair went on instead.

"Uh...never mind his stories from the past. The real reason Chuck is in my tub is because we were working on a project for school and he stayed over and then became sick..." she explained.

"He's the one that's sick?"

"Yes, I noticed that he had a fever this morning along with his cough, so I told him to take a bath to try to bring his temperature down. Don't worry though because help is on the way! The Basscopter is supposed to be landing on our building's roof in fifteen minutes to take us to the Mayo Clinic." Blair excitedly explained in an effort to reassure her mother.

"The Mayo Clinic? For bronchitis...maybe? Isn't it a bit extreme?" her mother skeptically asked.

"Doesn't he have pneumonia? Chuck said that he knew someone at the clinic..." Blair replied.

"Probably not...but to be on the safe side he should go home and let his parents deal..." she sighed.

"If you insist...but I must inform you that Bart is in Maui right now and doesn't want to be disturbed..." Chuck croaked as she started coughing again.

"Oh yes...Bart Bass's son. All right, Charles, you can stay in the guest room next door and I'll try to get Blair's pediatrician to come here and examine you." Eleanor sighed, as she did feel compassion for the sick, motherless boy.

"Pediatrician?" Chuck replied smugly bemused, despite being sick.

"Yes...er...thanks for the help mother. Although you didn't have to call Dr. Brazelton that anymore." Blair sarcastically replied as Chuck smirked at her.

"But he's been your doctor ever since you were born, darling, so of course he's your pediatrician! Charles will do well by him. You don't want me to call Dr. Doty do you? Now she'd give him an interesting examination." Eleanor quipped.

"Dr. Doty?" he inquired.

"Yes...Blair's gynecologist!" she admitted, further embarrassing Blair.

"Hm...now that would be an interesting examination...Quite interesting indeed." he mused as he started to weakly climb out of the bathtub.

"Chuck! My mother!" Blair gasped as some of the suds started to slide down his nude body as he stood up.

"If she hasn't seen it already...it's about time she did, she isn't getting any younger." he groaned as he nearly collapsed.

"Chuck!"

"Blair, he's right, after nearly 30 years in the fashion industry, he doesn't have anything I haven't seen before...although he does have a bit more than some..." she replied.

"MOTHER!" she gasped, chastising her mother.

"It's true...Chuck has very large...feet..." Eleanor replied cautiously.

"As if that's actually what you meant. Really, mother!" she sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Well...uh is he the uh...father?" Eleanor replied, whispering to Blair in the end.

"Of my baby? Yes." she sighed.

"Well I can see why you picked him. If you have a son, he'll probably inherit Chuck's...feet." she teased, as Blair just rolled her eyes, threw on a robe, and made sure he'd made it to the spare bedroom without collapsing on the floor.

Somehow in her way as a mother, Eleanor procured a pair of pajamas for her possible future son-in-law (if his health improved) as Blair waited with Chuck until the doctor arrived to examine the boy.

A doctor arrived after awhile to examine Chuck, but instead of the older man they'd expected, it was a young woman only about a decade older than the teenagers, who called herself Dr. Amber. Even though he was ill, Chuck was more than a little pleased that he was going to be examined by a young, female physician, as he stared at her with sly bemusement, turning on the old Bassian charm. Doctor Amber did find her young, male patient quite charming indeed, nay seductive almost, although despite that she had vowed to keep her commitment to the Hippocratic oath of physicians and thus was professional enough not to fall under his attempts at seduction...especially since he was underage as well.

While Chuck in the guest bedroom being examined by Doctor Amber, Blair was supposed to be resting in her own bed, but concern for Chuck drew her to stand outside the door. She hoped that Chuck's health would return and that he didn't have pneumonia...but then when she overheard soft conversation with her boyfriend trying to lay on his usual charm, despite his health, and especially when she thought she could hear him pathetically moan...her mind when wild with jealousy!

Blair imagined Chuck in the room laying naked in the middle of the bed after he'd talked that young, female doctor into giving him a thorough 'examination'._ "Ooo...he probably talked her into examining him for crabs...I think I heard somebody say 'crab'...and now she's probably putting her hands all over his body because Chuck Bass is so hard to resist...I know I couldn't! Then she'll go down on him and then they'll...Ooo! He's my man, not hers!_" Blair mentally fumed as her overactive imagination went wild with scenarios of what could be going on in that room between Chuck and Doctor Amber.

Blair was about ready to bust in on the examination, when Dorota came by and scolded her, reminding her that she should be in bed before her mother stopped in, since she was still sick. Reluctantly, she went back to bed and began to plot how she'd win Chuck back...and forget that he'd ever slept with his doctor. Oh yes, she had a few tricks up her sleeve yet, she thought as she inwardly plotted and planned at least one idea.

~o~o~o~o~

Chuck's experience with Doctor Amber didn't go quite as planned, since she shot down his request to give him a full body examination, and to go on a date to his favorite seafood restaurant even after she said she liked crab. Actually, her story about living in Chesapeake Bay as a child and helping her family fish for crab and other shellfish was sort of interesting at first...but then he started getting drowsy and began to fall asleep...unless that was the medication she'd given him for his bronchitis. Either way, Chuck was a sleepy boy as he began drifting off for a nap, still ill but at least glad that he didn't have pneumonia or anything too severe.

He was just about ready to drift off into another nap, when Chuck heard someone open his bedroom door from the bathroom side and walk into the room. When he saw who it was, he thought he must be dreaming, since Blair Waldorf in a sexy nurse's outfit was surely a dream come true. He smiled slyly to her and gave a little grin as he drawled, his voice groggy yet seductive. "Mm...if you've come for my sponge bath...you know you're late." he teased as he imagined it a pleasant dream.

"Oh am I? Well I guess I'll have to check all of your vital signs to make sure you've had a thorough...examination." Blair seductively mused as she crawled on the bed in the outfit she'd thrown together to resemble a sexy nurse, white mini-dress, seamed stockings, paper cap from a health fair, and all.

"Mm...I like the sound of that." he chuckled hoarsely as he still believed it was a dream, even after he felt her weight on the bed, as he threw back the covers as he exposed his pajama clad body to her.

Blair climbed onto the bed and onto Chuck, as she straddled his legs and sat nearly across his groin, as she pulled her old Fisher Price Doctor's kit out which she had since supplemented with a real thermometer and stethoscope along with the plastic toy ones. To begin the examination, Blair donned the stethoscope and began unbuttoning Chuck's silky pajamas one button at a time, leaning down to kiss the skin she exposed across his chest with each button she opened.

Chuck groaned satisfactorily as Blair began her sensuous examination, as he asked nonchalantly "Hm...are you going to use that thing around your neck on me? How is my...chest?"

"Mm...delicious...and so...hot. You're nearly...burning up! But your heart is strong...even if I nearly take your breath away!" she mused as she kissed and nuzzled his chest, listening to it briefly with the stethoscope.

"Really? Can...I...listen?" he mused as she placed the stethoscope on his ears as he listened to his own chest as she continued unbuttoning his pajamas and began to give him a rubdown using an imported unisex lotion which made him smell so good. He then asked "Mm...I agree...but what are you doing now?" with seductive bemusement.

"Hunting for a treasure..." she laughed as she kissed and rubbed his torso.

"A treasure?" he skeptically asked.

"A treasure trail...that leads to the treasure of the Bass family jewels...Mm..." she whispered as she kissed the hairline on his body that led from his naval down into his silk pajama pants, which she made short work divesting him of as she pursued his luscious body. She kissed, laved and caressed, rubbing her lotion on him him everywhere she could, from the creases at the juncture of his thighs, to his burgeoning cock, so ready it was for her ministrations.

"A treasure am I now?" he growled as he stared down at her with his hooded eyes.

"Yes a treasure indeed...Mm...so hot...and so horny...I'll just have to take your temperature...later..." she mused as she stroked his length, bringing him to attention even more. She stroked his length with her capable hands and then moved on to massage on and under his sack, pressing the skin underneath as he gasped and groaned...and was attacked by a sudden spasm of coughing brought on from his illness.

Teasingly though Blair laughed "I guess you're getting a military exam as well, since I didn't have to tell you twice to turn your head and cough! Ha ha! And FYI, no hernias love...although the Bass man does seem to be packing a full load today." as she glanced down at his throbbing member in his hand and licked a pearly bead of moisture off, and then went down on him, locking eyes as she did so, just like the first time.

They soon became lost in their own little world of pleasure, as she sucked, nibbled, and caressed his most private regions, bringing them both fully to pleasure so that it was as if they were the only two people in the house. Despite his illness, Chuck began to shatter beautifully for her as her efforts to bring him pleasure literally came to a head. He grunted and gasped, despite letting off a volley of coughing, and she squealed when he came in her mouth, delighted that she'd succeeded to making Chuck forget about whatever he'd done with the female doctor. When she released him from her mouth, as he lay back panting, literally trying to catch his breath, she noticed that only her distinctive lipstick color could be seen ringed around his member, which meant that if the doctor had done anything with Chuck, it wasn't to go down on him. The doctor had worn a very distinctive red lipstick that day (at least according to Blair) and from a brief scan of Chuck's naked body, the doctor hadn't left her mark on Blair's man.

"Hm...it's getting hot in here...I guess I'll have to continue the rest of the examination...disrobed." she seductively mused as she popped open her dress, removing it to show to Chuck's delight that she wore nothing underneath. The image of Blair Waldorf clad in nothing but white stockings with seams, heels, and a paper kiddie nurse's cap, while straddling his hips was plenty enough to revive the interest in a groggy, out of breath, nearly passed out Chuck Bass, causing him to begin to harden again.

"Mm...just the type of examination I like..." he mumbled and weakly grinned as he reached out for her, grabbing and kneading her hip as she laughed at him. She leaned forward then to listen to his chest with her stethoscope, prompting him to grab for a breast that was temptingly dangling in front of his face. Knowing that she was tempting Chuck with her body, Blair smugly smiled as she offered a firm young breast to him to lave, as she purred "Mm...your heart is beating so fast...for me. My best prescription is to give you succor my love...in the best way I can...Oo..." and gasped when he latched on and began to sensuously suckle as she ran her fingers through his sweaty hair, kissing his brow.

His ministered sensuous kisses to her breasts and her chest, until he couldn't breath anymore and began coughing, so Blair pulled away from his torso, pushing him back onto the bed as she rocked back onto her shins...and let his throbbing member impale her core. She gasped and sighed as she felt all of Chuck fill her, reveling in the feeling of her body being united with his, as she soon began to ride him to glory, letting her body do all the work while they both had fun. Blair rode Chuck in that bed facing him, then turned around and faced his feet, in an effort to prolong their mutual pleasure, until Chuck collapsed and literally passed out in a heap on the bed.

Noticing that she'd ridden Chuck so hard she'd driven him to unconsciousness, Blair was pleased with her efforts, collected her clothes from the bed, covered Chuck's nude body with his blankets, and left the room, just as someone was unlocking the hallway door to that bedroom. Blair was already back in bed by the time anyone walked in to check on Chuck or herself.

Awhile later, Eleanor walked into Blair's bedroom a bit disappointed and began to go into a disappointed tirade about Chuck. "Oh darling...I know what Chuck is in relation to your...'issue'...but oh how I'd rather you didn't associate with that boy...because he's uncontrollable! Chuck was supposed to be on doctor prescribed bed-rest for 24 hours because of his 'near pneumonia,' but he can not keep it in his pants for an hour before he's naked and unconscious in bed, clearly having had sex with somebody in that time. Most likely it was one of my staff...although when we asked him, he said it was his 'dream nurse?' Still, whoever it was, she could've killed him!...I am going to get to the bottom of it...soon." she said as she shook her head, clearly upset and overreacting to the turn of events since she didn't want Bart Bass to accuse someone in her household of causing damage to his only son, even if he seemed ambivalent about the boy otherwise. Eleanor then turned to her own daughter, Blair and asked "And how are you darling?"

Blair didn't know how to respond to her mother's tirade about Chuck, especially since she was the one guilty of tempting him to the dark side. Yes he couldn't keep it in his pants...especially when he had someone taking him out of his pants for him to have her way with him while he was weakened by illness. Blair had clearly taken advantage of Chuck Bass (although he'd clearly wanted it once she began), which was a thought that both thrilled and frightened her, because she loved having power...but not if it put someone's existence in jeopardy! (Sure she'd gotten angry and annoyed at many people before and thought that she'd wanted to 'kill them'...but never for real...and especially not to a boyfriend who she'd only wanted to please.)

She was honest then when she replied to her mother, "I don't know? I thought I was feeling better...but now I'm not so sure..." as she wanted to hide under her covers.

"Concerned about Chuck are you? Well we'll get to the bottom of this...and as long as he's on bed-rest and isn't disturbed by any amorous late night rendezvous tonight...he'll be on the mend in no time." she reassured her daughter, although she had a strong suspicion about who the other half of the guilty party was so she laid it on thick, even if she didn't want to imagine it of her daughter. Eleanor stroked her daughter's cheek a moment and could tell she wasn't feverish, before she left her daughter to rest in her own room.

Blair pondered over and over everything her mother had told her, until she really started to panic and become concerned for Chuck. She didn't want him to be knocking on the pearly gates (though given his past, it probably wouldn't be the pearly gates he'd be knocking on) because she'd only wanted to pleasure Chuck so much that he'd forget everything he'd done with Doctor Amber...and remembered her instead. However she hadn't counted on giving him too much pleasure that he...No she definitely didn't want to ponder that thought. She ruminated over these thoughts awhile longer, nearly making herself sick in other ways, until she couldn't stand it anymore and decided to do something about it.

~o~o~o~o~

It was with an odd assortment of objects, Blair carried with her as she entered the bedroom where Chuck lay there seemingly peacefully sleeping. Someone had helped him back into his pajamas and he lay there resting as if nothing was wrong, although he had coughed a bit as she had entered the room. She crept near his bed and stared down at his boyish beauty laid out unconscious on the bed like that as if for a magazine shoot...or a wake? With that thought on her mind, Blair panicked and slowly climbed onto the bed beside him as she opened the vial in her hand, carefully sprinkling some on Chuck's face and chest as she then began trying to say a prayer.

Surprised at getting water sprinkled on his face, Chuck woke up and groggily asked "Wha...at's going on? What're you doing...Blair?"

"My mother said that I almost killed you earlier...so I thought that I'd administer last rights to see if it would help..." she babbled as she tried to remember what to do with the rosary beads she clutched in her hand.

"Last Rights? I love the sentiment, darling...but isn't it a bit extreme? Are you even Catholic?" he mused.

"Well...yes and no. My mother had grown up Catholic and when I was seven she suddenly thought that I should take Holy Communion at Saint Patrick's because she had a friend who's daughter was going to, so I went through some of the classes, bought the little white dress and everything. Shopping for that dress was the best part because I pretended it was my wedding dress and that I was going to marry Prince Charming...he he. When it came time to go through with it though, mother had a fashion show in Paris for that day, then they discovered the trick I was going to use to be first in line for the communion processional...so they said I to do penance and couldn't take communion yet...so I never did. Anyway, my mother told me I'd nearly killed you so I thought that I could pray you back to health...or maybe save your soul from eternal damnation if nothing else could be done." she babbled in explanation.

"Nearly killed me? Ha ha, that was you? Good job lover coz I thought that sexy nurse was probably a dream." he chuckled as he went on. "It might be a little late to save me from damnation but I love the effort...and the thought of you in your little communion dress, hot and bothered and scheming even then."

"Chuck you're sick." she scowled.

"Don't I know it?" he growled, punctuating his reply with a cough to illustrate that he really was still ill as well.

"That's not what I meant! Although you are sick in that way too. Oh I feel so bad! That you're so sick...and according to my mother I nearly 'killed you' with my bedroom antics...which made me feel bad. I'd just wanted to make you forget that doctor and remember me when it comes to your pleasure." she sighed.

"My pleasure? Well that is indeed what you give me...again and again...but if you're worried about Doctor Amber, don't be. She was the consummate professional...almost too much of one because she didn't respond to any of my offers for a date..." he sighed.

"Chuck! You're supposedly MY boyfriend, which means you don't ask other girls out on dates!" she fumed.

"Oh...but I think she'd expected it because...I'm Chuck Bass." he seductively reasoned.

"CHUCK! Oh you!" she fumed as she lightly cuffed him.

"Ow! Your bitch is showing again, Blair. Aw...don't pout! Ha ha, I loved what you did for me earlier...it was so hot...so I thank you. Forget the Holy Water and the beads, Blair. If you want to make me feel better...your mere presence is medicine enough...so just slide in here and you know what I like..." he teased as his voice softened in the end.

"I don't want to wear you out..." she cautiously replied as she slid into bed beside him, under the covers.

"You won't...at least not yet. We'll get to that later maybe. For now...well you know what you begged me to do during that thunderstorm...and our first time...and such? Well you can do that to me..." he replied quietly hoarse.

"You want me to hold you? Okay, I'll do that..." she said as he rolled on his side and she rolled behind him. "Are you okay?" she asked as she drew her leg over his hip.

"I am now..." he whispered as sigh as he drew her arm around him further, as she held him in a gentle, spooning hug and they both fell asleep.

When Eleanor and Dorota came by to check up on Chuck, and caught Blair laying in bed beside him like that, they didn't have the heart to break them up right then because they made a sweet scene together...and Eleanor realized that maybe she had been a bit too hard on her daughter because she was obviously more compassionate than she'd first thought and that warmed her heart as well.

Chuck and Blair stayed the night locked in their spooning embrace, until Chuck's driver Arthur came around to take him back to his penthouse suite at the Palace Hotel, where he could presumably recuperate in peace. Meanwhile, Blair went back to school for a day or two the rest of the week and tried to lay low, avoiding any questions about the whereabouts of Chuck Bass, other than to mention he was at his father's hotel. She didn't want to add fuel to the fire of the rumor mill that said that Chuck had spent an extended stay at the Waldorf penthouse and that they'd been spotted possibly even riding the subway and visiting the aquarium...something neither would publicly admit to doing if they could help it. (Some mysteries were better left unsolved, or admitted to if one's reputation could be maintained.)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Eventually Chuck came back to school too and together he and Blair were able to present their science project about the Large Mouth Bass, which despite their visions of grandeur, turned out to be a five page report and a five minute video which Chuck titled as 'Bass Porn.' Despite the questionable title, the video turned out to be various scenes they'd shot at the aquarium, interspersed with a soundtrack they could've only found from some of Chuck's favorite videos. All in all, the project garnered them an A-, which to Chuck was great (since he was somewhat of a slacker and just slid by with B's and C's through his own efforts), but Blair, ever the perfectionist was slightly appalled.

"An A-? Working with you, Bass, earned us an A-? I haven't gotten a grade like that since the 6th Grade! There goes my perfect GPA!" Blair fumed when she read the grade sheet aloud to Chuck, then shoved it at him.

"Indeed...although I was going to apologize, but now I'm not sure if it is entirely my fault. The page of our report with the most errors appears to be the page that you wrote. Tsk tsk...so many grammatical errors." he mused as he glanced over the grade sheet and held it out of her reach.

"What? Chuck give me that!"

"No...you must forfeit first." he mused.

"No..." she argued as she tried to pull the paper away.

"Yes...broom closet in five...then I'll give you back your paper." he mused with a seductive whisper.

"All right, but I don't want to be late to class...and this better be worth it." she replied.

"Best forty-five seconds of your life..." he seductively replied.

"Forty-five seconds?" she replied, rather perplexed as she followed him into the janitor's broom closet.

As Chuck said, they got right down to business...or should I say Bassness...skipping the forplay and going right into a quickie up against the door. Their experience lasted more than forty-five seconds, but it did last less than three minutes, and was enough to whet their appetites for later. In the meantime, Blair got her paper back from Chuck and realized that he had been correct and that the major reason why they hadn't earned a solid A was due to her grammatical errors on pages three through four. (How she or the grammar check program hadn't caught all of those errors she didn't know, although she blamed it on 'pregnancy brain' which she could then blame that on Chuck Bass.) The teacher though had apparently loved Chuck's video and that was what actually kept it from being a straight B, so begrudgingly she had to thank Chuck for that.

~o~o~o~o~

A few more weeks passed and soon it was nearly Valentines Day, as Blair and her friends (although they were more her minions) planned a Valentines Day party at Francois Chocolate Bar for an intimate group of about twenty five of their classmates. She had wanted it to be like the Kiss On The Lips Party and the masquerade ball she'd held once before, but more dignified and less controversial. Hoping to be able to achieve that, they planned it all down to the letter, including who was invited and who wasn't.

The day before the party though, Blair had an appointment with her OBGYN where she learned some startling news indeed.

"Blair...I know you have been considering the possibility of surrendering your child for adoption but what I'm about to show you may come as a surprise. I've performed a few minor tests, but my preliminary findings indicate that...Congratulations Blair, you're having twins..." her doctor admitted.

"TWINS? I'M...HAVING TWINS?" Blair gasped in complete surprise.

"Yes...and that's not all...because based on this ultrasound...I fear they might be conjoined..." the doctor admitted solemly.

"WHAAT? CONJOINED? CHUCK BASS KNOCKED ME UP WITH A PAIR OF SIMESE TWINS?" Blair nearly yelled at the doctor from her perch on the examination table, as the doctor tried to calm her down.

"Well it is just a preliminary guess right now, although if you just relax a bit, I'll show you the ultrasound of your two fetuses." her doctor said as she tried to calm down Blair so that she could do the preliminary ultrasound live.

"This is not the type of ultrasound that would show what my baby...babies would actually look like, is it?" she cautiously asked.

"Look like? Oh no no...this isn't the 3D ultrasound machine yet. You're not far enough along in your pregnancy for that yet. Just this...oh look, see here are the two embryonic sacs...and here is where there might be an issue..." the doctor said as she began to babble off more scientific jargon in terms of pregnancy, the possibility of conjoined twins and where they were conjoined at. Blair in the meantime was more than a bit concerned about her condition and her children and how she would break the news to Chuck Bass because eventually he would have to know. When she left her appointment, Blair was glad she had at least Dorota to lean on as she contemplated her future.

On the way home they stopped at the duck pond at Central Park, and as she sat on a bench feeding the ducks that were there at that time of year, Blair contemplated everything in her mind and aloud to her maid and confidant. _"_Oh Dorota, what am I going to do? Twins? Possibly conjoined twins...with Chuck Bass? This is...unbelievable! I feel like I'm in a dream or a nightmare or something...and I can't wake up. I don't know what to do with myself...my life is so dramatic...but its a drama I can't control." she cried.

Dorota took her hand and patted her on the back as she tried to comfort her employer and friend in her time of need, offering her advice as well as solace. "Miss Blair...I think you should learn to let go...give control of drama over to God or something...because as they say in my old country...we are never meant to make it on our own...when the load becomes too heavy and your feet too tired to walk we will carry you and we'll be carried on..."

"Really? That's quite the saying, Dorota. Did it really come from your old country?" Blair asked, a bit surprised.

"Well...yes and no. It came from Poland...from a Rebecca St. James concert I saw with friends when she play in Polish capital city in 1999. But still good advice...yes?" she replied sheepishly.

"Ha ha...yes I suppose you're right, Dorota." Blair chuckled.

"I lend you her CD, Pray. It is a good CD with good advice...make you feel...at peace...yes?" Dorota commented.

"Okay, sure. Right now I'll listen to anyone's advice as long as its sane." Blair replied with a sigh.

"Good. Then I bake you favorite dessert and you can forget troubles and feel better...yes." she replied.

"Yes." Blair replied as she did feel a little bit better then.

Once they arrived back at her family's penthouse apartment, Blair listened to the album Dorota let her borrow, then decided to save it onto her PC and transfer a few songs onto her iPod to listen to at other times. As she listened to the music initially and ate the dessert Dorota whipped up, Blair did feel a bit better, even if she knew that a crème brulee and a dozen or so Christian pop songs wouldn't solve all of her problems...still they helped to salve some of her inner turmoil a bit.

~o~o~o~o~

It was a few days later that the day of the Valentines Day Party arrived. Blair wanted the party to go off as perfectly as possible because she didn't want to ruin her reputation as the consummate party hostess, so thus everything had to go as plan, from the caterer to the decorator to the invitations and her red Valentino gown that she had especially created to her specific conditions. She was just fortunate that the baby doll dress with an empire waist was currently in at the moment, because she was just starting to show with her unexpected pregnancy, but she didn't want to be too obvious yet.

She had just arrived at the party with her minions, slightly behind schedule so as to be fashionably late, when she scanned the crowd and saw that it was a good mix of people, nearly a packed house with others trying to get in past the velvet ropes. Perhaps she should have hired more security guards, but having not spoken to Chuck in a while, she hadn't been able to hire a few of the bouncers from the night club in the basement of the Palace Hotel or Chuck's club Victrola as was her usual method of getting security.

Blair hoped that things would be able to stay in control tonight as well as possible, as she milled through the crowd, greeting her guests, nibbling on hor' dervs, and trying to avoid the champagne without being too obvious. After checking over the party once, Blair finally spotted Chuck standing off in a corner talking with a few other guys, so she started to wander closer to him until he sensed her presence and turned toward her with a sly grin. He seemed to telepathically sense that she wanted to see him alone as he nodded of to the side and she came to him, drawing him into a room off to the side.

"Hm...so did you come here to talk...or something more?" he asked, seductively bemused as he unbuttoned his dinner jacket and slunk into a loveseat on the far side of the room.

"Talk...but what...do you expect me to strip for you or something?" she asked sarcastically bemused.

"That would be an added bonus to our...conversation now wouldn't it?" he mused, staring up at her with his seductive brown eyes.

"Yeah...you wish..." she seductively chuckled, clearly considering it.

"Mm...yes...how is my baby doing? Still causing you trouble...like a true Bass?" he mused as he traced his hand over her stomach, trying to feel for his offspring.

"What do you think? Do you want to see it, Chuck?" she mused as she went to unzip her dress.

"Yes...if you will..." he replied as he reached up to help her with the zipper as she turned around and let him.

Blair turned back around then and let her dress fall to the floor, as Chuck helped her lift the hem of her slip, then drew her close to look at the slight bulge of her belly that was indicated where the next generation of the Waldorf and Bass families was growing inside the body of one thin teenage girl. He traced his fingers down her abdomen pondering what was in front of him as he drew her close and whispered "So this is where it is? My...our...baby?"

"Yes...our baby...and speaking of that...we have to talk..." she sighed as she felt his breath on her skin from his nose and mouth as he pulled her close. Before she could say more, Chuck began to rub his face against her, breathing in her scent, before he began to kiss her there, sensuously kissing and sucking on her skin, tracing his tongue in her navel, and momentarily driving her wild.

Even if Blair wanted to talk, Chuck didn't want to listen._ "Mmm...the smell of her skin...the smell of her cunt...I just wanna eat you up...and fuck you senseless Blair Waldorf...and I will in a minute...So babble on...while I tend to you baby...Then I can take care of more pressing issues out there..." _Chuck thought as Blair regained her composure enough to go on with what she had to tell him.

"...Speaking of our baby...well...I think that needs to be amended a bit..." she sighed as he slipped her bikini down her hips and began to thrust his whole face between her legs, nudging his large nose against her clit as his mouth, with its wicked lips and tongue began to pleasure her folds.

"...Mm...?" he hummed right into her in inquiry, as he half listened and she lost track of thought momentarily.

"Ye-esss...our baby...is actually babies...Yes Chuuuck...we're having twins..." she moaned as she held up two fingers, which he misinterpreted, thinking that she wanted him to do what he'd just done, to give her twin orgasms. So he did it again, causing her to sensuously moan and nearly pull his dark hair out by the roots.

"Thanks...Chuck...twin orgasms...I love it! But that's not what I'd meant. We're having twin...babies...and they might be...conjoined..." she gasped as he began using his fingers as well to pleasure her, but suddenly something seemed to click with Chuck as he glanced up at her, his face sticky with her essence, as he pulled out a handkerchief to wipe off his face.

"Twins?...Conjoined?...Like..Siamese twins?" he asked skeptically as he stared into her eyes to judge whether he'd heard her correctly or not.

"Yes...we're having twins, Chuck...and the doctor said that they might be connected in someway like Siamese twins or whatever...Surprise..." she dejectedly admitted as she still had to ponder what she'd just told him.

"Shit...fucking...shit!" he quietly swore as he looked down and stared into space, getting a look that appeared like he was developing a migraine or something.

Before either of them could go on though, Chuck's mobile phone suddenly buzzed, he swore again, then mumbled "I've gotta go...take care of some business..." as he growled, gently pushed her out of his way as he stood up from the love seat sofa, and walked out of the room, leaving Blair rather perplexed.

"Chuck...what's going on?" she mumbled as she scrambled to put her dress back on and follow him out of the room.

It was easy to find where Chuck had went to, because a large knot of party crashers had formed in the entrance to the location. Apparently a large contingent of students from rival schools such as St. Sebastien's and Chapin had crashed the party, looking to settle a score or cause trouble in general. Some of them were from the Lacrosse teams, and Blair had known that St. Jude's Lacrosse team had beaten St. Sebastien's in a recent match, but that didn't seem to be the only trouble. Apparently Sebastien Chatsworth, a wily character not that dissimilar to Chuck, who attended St. Sebastien's was also there with some of his lackeys with seemingly his own score to settle.

"Ah...Seb Cat...I didn't realize you'd be gracing us with your presence tonight here at this little soirée. And I see you've brought friends..." Chuck mused, his voice steely and sly.

"Yes...Bass...I knew that I could draw you out if I used the right lure...and the St. Sebastien's Lacrosse team seemed like the perrrfect fit." Sebastien growled coyly giving him a Cheshire cat grin.

"You have two minutes to leave...before you're out on your ass you wily cat." Chuck replied.

"Two minutes is all I need for you to hand over what is mine. You burned me on that deal...so now I'm here to grill you up and swallow you whole..." Seb replied.

"Our deal was fair...to me. I can't help it if you couldn't see the error of your ways. Plus, let's just say it is retribution for a deal you fucked me over with last year." he laughed menacingly.

"I fucked you over? Oh you'd love me to do that to you, wouldn't you Fuck Ass?" he guffawed as he insulted Chuck with a nickname he despised.

Chuck started to launch himself at Sebastien, ready to pummel his face in, until Blair stopped him in the nick of time, saying "Calm down Chuck, he's just being an idiot. You two don't need to go all Outsiders on me and get into a rumble or whatever." as she soothed him a little.

"Aw isn't that sweet...the little boy hides behind his girlfriend's skirts. I didn't know you'd gone that soft, Bass. Have you?" Seb mused with a purr.

"Well at least I have a girlfriend. When was the last time you've had a woman who you haven't had to pay for? Isn't it convenient that Victrola is just down the street...yet you're barred from entering because of the double crossing asshole you are." Chuck mused delightfully.

Insulted enough, Seb lost his patience as brass knuckles suddenly appeared on his hands just before he launched himself at Chuck. Unable to stop them, Blair was horrified (albeit slightly turned on) to see Chuck and Seb brawling like that, as each tried to throw a blow at the other. Soon the lacrosse teams joined in the me lee that totally turned the party into a shambles. Somehow in all of it, Blair got between Chuck and Sebastien, and when the one threw a sucker punch, it landed on her instead, causing her to land against a wall and collapse to the floor.

Chuck saw Blair fall and tried to get to her, but he'd only held her a bit, when the police arrived and one of the guys from the Bass Industries security team arrived and whisked them away. They were taken to an emergency room, where they were separated, with Blair being sent to an area within the hospital, while Chuck was treated and released and taken back to the Palace Hotel to await reprimand from his father's new fiancée, Lily Vander Woodsen. All in all, it certainly wasn't the Valentines Day either had anticipated.

~o~o~o~o~

After the brief hospital visit, Blair was whisked home to relax in complete bed rest for the sake of her delicate condition, but unfortunately it was too little too late...and her especially high risk pregnancy went the way of nature sometimes with such things. A quick trip to her gynocologist for an examination and a D & C...and it was all over with...as if she'd gone to Planned Parenthood all along. But this had been nature and spontaneity, not intentional. (Or was it?)

Blair kept playing the scenario in her mind over and over again, drawing herself between the two rivals to stop the man she loved from further injury and humiliation...but instead she'd gotten in the middle and received the first blow...or at least what she thought was the first blow. (No one ever got anywhere through pugilism, unless he made heavyweight champion and won a tidy purse and earned some skinny model trophy wife in the process.) It was about as bad as a tragic, Oscar winning film...just one blow harder and she could've ended up a Million Dollar Baby...instead a billionaire's grandchild (or children) had been spontaneously aborted because she'd done the stupid thing and had tried to play the heroine in the movie of her life, with tragic results.

Afterwards, a small part of her was glad that she wouldn't have to deal with being a mother just yet...because the unexpected news of impending motherhood had put a damper on her plans for the future...let alone her usual plans for the weekend. But another part of her felt...hollow somehow. Like she had lost a part of herself in her doctor's office or her bathroom toilet or whatever it had happened entirely, because she had. Not only did she now feel physical pain but also emotional pain and uncertainty. Especially when she pondered about letting Chuck know. Oh how she hated to picture that scene.

After a few days rest, Blair timidly went back to school amidst the rumors and the gossip flying because of her absence, with it all drawing back to the fight that had broken out between Chuck Bass and his rival. The rumors about her or Chuck being knocked into a coma proved not to be true...and the rest she tried to ignore as best she could as she made it through her day at Constance. At the end of the day, Blair received a text message from Chuck, saying that he wanted her to meet him at a certain location near Central Park, so reluctantly she went there, curious to what he wanted.

She waited several minutes, shivering in the cold as she sat on that bench, until finally someone arrived, slipping onto the bench beside her, sliding over nonchalantly as he whispered under his breath.

"Hello Waldorf..."

"Hello Bass...Interesting choice of locales to meet...the bench closest to Belvedere Castle..."

"Yes...well you like castles and royalty...so...obvious choice. How are you doing? Surviving?"

"Yes...a little cold perhaps...but I'm surviving. So why all of the secrecy?" she asked.

"My father has me under hotel arrest...as if he can...I just wanted to see if you were fine...and weren't going to sue me..." he whispered.

"No...I don't plan to sue you...I did have to go to a doctor though...so I'm glad you wanted to talk..." she began.

"Doctor? Are you expecting me to foot the bill?" he asked.

"No..."

"Good I just wanted to apologize for the other night. I don't know what happened. Anyway, I found this and thought it would amuse you. Let's say it's your Valentines Day gift a bit late.." he mused as he tried to hold back a chuckle when he handed her the gift.

Carefully Blair opened the small oblong package, which was almost the size of a DVD case, but when she opened it, she discovered in was a thin cardboard box with a chocolate bar inside. "A fish? You got me a chocolate bar...that is shaped...like a fish?" she muttered as she glanced down at her gift.

"Yes but look closely at it...and tell me what you think." he mused.

"Okay...its a...chocolate...Bass...wearing a tuxedo...and a bowtie...and carrying a bouquet of roses? And the caption says '_I'm Not Throwing You Back!' _Ha ha very cute...a chocolate Chuck Bass?" she laughed skeptically as she studied the foil wrapper that made the fish shaped chocolate bar look like that.

"Yes...so do you like it? The Bass man immortalized in chocolate...literally! Ha ha! I sold the idea to Palmer and plan to make a cool million for them, getting kickbacks for every five sold. Brilliant idea, hmm?" he joked.

"Yes very interesting indeed..." she pondered, wondering what else to say. "I'm surprised that you didn't pad your ego even further and have the chocolate bar actually shaped like you...or part of you." she teased sarcastically.

"Ha ha I love how your mind works...and how do you know that I didn't? The fish was courtesy of a bodega around the corner...but this is courtesy of one of the XXX shops or Spencer's Gifts." he smirked as he handed her another gift box.

"You bought my Valentines Day candy from a bodega and a sex shop?" Blair moaned as she opened the next box cautiously and peered inside. "Oh yes...nothing says '_Happy Valentines Day' _like a white chocolate candy bar shaped like a penis." she sarcastically replied, adding "I'm sure you received some curious stares from the cashier when you bought this thing." as she tried to suppress a giggle.

"That's why I always try to keep them guessing." he winked at her with a laugh, then leaned in and gave her a quick kiss, saying "Happy Valentines Day baby...Mm...are you cold?"

"Yeah a little bit."

"I'm in a generous mood...here you can use my scarf." he replied as he removed his monogrammed cashmere scarf and wrapped it around her neck as he usually wrapped his own scarves around himself.

"Thanks...Chuck." she replied.

"Don't mention it. Hm...are you hungry? You look a little...pale or something...and I'm starving...so let's get something to eat." Chuck suggested, as he hailed a cab and they rode it to a bistro not far from where Blair lived. Once there, Chuck ordered them both omelets and mocha cappuccinos, making sure to add extra foam to the one for Blair, which she thought was sweet. They began to eat, but then Blair became nervous because she didn't know what to say when Chuck made a comment about their baby.

"You going to eat that?" he asked.

"No, you can have it...I don't eat chicken abortions. They make me gag." she said stubbornly.

Chuck reached across the table. "I'll eat them, if you don't want them."

"All right, if you want to be a pig." Blair teased as she pushed the plate with most of her egg white omelet still on it, across the table to him.

"Well you said you didn't want them. Right, Blair? I can't help it if I'm still a growing boy." Chuck said, scarfing Blair's omelet. "Mm...I'm hungry enough to be the one eating for three instead of you. Didn't you tell me the other night...we're having twins?" he mumbled between bites.

"Chuck...don't talk with your mouth full! It's disgusting!" she chided, rolling her eyes.

"Yes mother..." he smirked, wiping off his mouth. "See...you're a good one already." he teased.

"Yes well speaking of that..." Blair began, nervously clearing her throat as she began tearing her paper napkin under the table, while she tried to think of a way to break the news to Chuck. Suddenly though their cellphones both simultaneously buzzed to signal an incoming text message from Gossip Girl.

'_**Spotted: B and C having a less than covert meeting in Central Park and bistro off Fifth. I wonder what C will think if rumors prove true that B didn't go to a spa to do a yoga contortion, but instead to a free clinic for an impromptu abortion? I guess she's just doing her part to keep Planned Parenthood busy...'**_

Solemnly, Chuck looked down at the text message on his phone, rubbing his thumb across the screen as if to rub away the message, as his mood became serious and he looked her in the eye, a stern look to his face as he asked, "Is it true? Did you..."

"No! I didn't go to Planned Parenthood, Chuck! I don't know where Gossip Girl heard that rumor? I went to my doctor." she gasped as she tried not to cause a scene in the restaurant.

"Are you still...pregnant?" he asked slowly, afraid at what her reply would be.

"No...I'm not anymore...I'm sorry..." she solemnly admitted, but he wouldn't let her.

"I...KNEW IT! Maybe it wasn't a free clinic, but a trip to your doctor still resulted in the same. The ultimate rejection...aborting my children...what a wonderful way to say_ 'I love you.' _Yeah right." he sarcastically fumed as he began to get up from the table.

"No...Chuck that's not how it happened! I was having pains...and was starting to bleed...so I went to the doctor...and it just happened. I'm so sorry. Anyway, I didn't know you actually wanted to be a father so much, Chuck Bass." she replied, trying to draw him back to listen to her explanation.

"Maybe I did...and maybe I didn't...but either way, it was going to be a way to prove to my father that I could take responsibility and not be seen as a wastrel...but not anymore. Now that you've aborted my heir, you're just like the Arabians my father used to own. If any of them proved to be poor breeders, we would...make sure they were rode hard and put away wet...so that we would never want them again, and neither would anyone else." Chuck replied, exaggerating his story about how his family treated their brood mares mainly to scare Blair.

"Omigod! CHUCK! Ergh! I can't believe you! Well if you're going to think that of me, then fine! I have better things to do than listen to you compare me to your father's sweaty horses!" she fumed, as she collected her packages, purse, and so forth and strode out of the bistro, hailing a cab to take her home. Once she got home, she fumed around her bedroom and sulked like the teenager she still was. Frustratingly she tried on a few looks from her wardrobe, but nothing would suffice, so she stole a few outfits from her mother's latest collection, which reminded her of Audrey Hepburn and made her look more sophisticated. To look even more sophisticated though, Blair decided to take even more drastic measures and began to try to cut Chuck Bass right out of her hair! However the end results of her attempt at self styling resulted in a look that was less chic and gamine like Audrey in Roman Holiday...and slightly more like Mia Farrow in Rosemary's Baby! (Oo watch out!) Although maybe a little like Edie Sedgwick, if Blair was lucky. Either way it was a look she hadn't anticipated when she first began.

_"Ah the shit men make us do, sometimes...No make that all the time! Happy Valentines Day indeed!" _Blair fumed in her mind as she flopped on her bed and decided to watch some of her favorite classic movies to bide her time.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Blair attempted to lay low for a few days, watching movies, ordering in junk food that she wouldn't eat anyway, and sulking, pretty much hiding from everyone until her hair grew out and the rumors died down. Plus she wanted to regain her strength since the unexpected miscarriage she had suffered had been a painful experience in more ways than one. It had been physically draining that was for sure. Her womb still ached at times from the physical loss of the Waldorf-Bass, potentially Siamese twins...even if it had been for the best in the long run.

However, it was also emotionally draining as well because she kept remembering the fight she'd had with Chuck at the restaurant and how he'd assumed that she had gotten an abortion instead of having had an unexpected miscarriage of her pregnancy. This made her feel upset and angry over the whole incident, wishing that she could have a retake with some of the events in the movie that was her life so far. Retakes so that it could be the perfect, epic script of her life story...but unfortunately life doesn't often give you retakes.

What also was emotionally draining was the fact that she just plain missed Chuck Bass. Even if he was an immature ass sometimes, and certainly wasn't the perfect boyfriend she'd always imagined having, he was still a pretty cool guy. Powerful, influential, sneaky, and hotter than she'd realized before she'd ever hooked up with him. Sometimes she'd like in her bed and imagine that Chuck was there, laying naked in her bed, willing to let her do anything sexual with him...and she could imagine many things indeed...and then afterwards, she'd lay curled up against him with her head on his chest, and he'd hold her until all of her cares flew away. Even if that had rarely happened after her sexual encounters with Chuck, Blair always dreamed that they would every time.

Blair lay on her bed, languishing as she watched movies she rented from Net Flicks, and although she borrowed mostly classics, she'd also been sent 100 Feet, a horror movie about a woman who was trapped in her house by the ghost of her late husband, and Son Of Rambow, a movie about two British schoolboys with very active imaginations, and in both movies Blair felt like she was seeing 'Chuck Bass' in both films! 'Chuck Bass' as a Brooklyn pizza boy who sleeps with a widow and is brutally murdered by her husband's ghost? (The love scene was pretty good, though enough to make her jealous and horny. However the murder scene was too grotesque for Blair to watch...more than once...) 'Chuck Bass' as the scheming older brother of the one boy...and with a British accent? (Okay maybe he wasn't quite as suave as her Chuck Bass, and talked more like one of the Beatles than James Bond...but he was similar enough to make Blair miss the Chuck she knew, even more!)

Blair was laying in her bed, moaning and considering filming herself using her vibrator and sending the video to Chuck to tease him into coming over...or rub the whole thing in his face as a means of getting even (even if it'd be a stupid idea, like her last video), when her mother informed her that she was holding a fund raising gala in their great room/entry way downstairs that evening and that she was required to attend. She didn't want to attend, and tried to feign a way out of it, but her mother was insistent and since she didn't want to appear less than the perfect princess she'd been raised to be, Blair relented to go.

Quickly she threw together an out fit that consisted of a designer wrap dress, her favorite heels, and an impromptu piece da resistance...wrapping Chuck's monogrammed scarf (which just so happed to match her dress) around her head turban style to hide her hair. If it caused her to take on a theatrical air, Blair didn't care since her deserved what she got for forcing her to attend. Assuming that she looked better than a large number of the attendees, Blair finished getting ready, grabbing the antique cigarette holder she'd once bought at Sotheby's because it reminded her of Audrey in 'Breakfast At Tiffany's', then slunk down the staircase in what she hoped was a dramatic entrance, although hardly anyone noticed.

When she mingled through the party, attracting a few curious stares from the crowd, Blair suddenly was surrounded by Kati, Is, and Penelope who suddenly let loose with a barrage of questions and their feigned sympathy, when Blair let them believe she had been stricken by a disease or some other series of unfortunate events. Being the pampered pet of her peers was something that she loved for whatever the reason, since it at least temporarily put the spotlight of her friends' attention on herself rather than Serena.

Basking in her friends' attention, Blair noticed that everyone was there, even Serena, Nate, and Chuck. She tried to ignore them, but some of them were hard to be ignored, especially when Serena and Nate walked over to see how she was doing, while Chuck stayed in the shadows. Suddenly her mother, Eleanor swooped around and accosted her, saying "Ah there you are, dear! I wondered where you were at...and what are you doing with that thing on your head? I didn't realize turbans were back? I'll have to inform Casey..." as she swooped away just as quickly as she'd come.

"Wow B...interesting look...uh...are you doing okay? Are the rumors true that you have something wrong with you?" Serena asked.

"Well when haven't I had something wrong? Anyway...what are the rumors going around?" Blair asked, nonchalantly.

"Oh that you either have Alopecia now, or you tore your hair out after having an abortion or rehab...or its something worse..." she replied.

"Oh...well...it's not quite like that...you can believe what you want...but..." Blair began but was interrupted by Nate's curious inquiry.

"Hm...Blair...Is that Chuck's scarf you have wrapped around your head like a turban?"

"Well actually..." she flustered.

"I can answer that question...Of course it is...My initials C.B. are right there under that fold. And I must say this is quite the look, Blair Waldorf. I don't know what you are trying to prove, walking in here dressed like Gloria Swanson, putting on airs. I know you have a flair for the dramatic, but isn't this a bit much even for you?" Chuck smirked as he stalked around her like a tiger stalking its prey, a snide gleam in his eye.

Blair just stood there with one hand on her cocked hip, her other balancing her cigarette holder between two fingers and her thumb, as she stared him down with a squinting stare that easily matched his in cockiness. "Oh you think I'm dramatical. Interesting comment coming from the boy who owns this baby blue scarf in the first place!"

"Mm...yes...thank you for reminding me that is my scarf...so I will take back what's rightfully mine...especially since you aborted what else was mine." he teasingly hissed as with a smirk, Chuck reached out and snatched the scarf right off of her head, gave it a whip-like flick, then wrapped it around the back of his neck.

Stunned, Blair stood there for a beat just staring at Chuck, but it took only a moment to react as she launched herself at him saying "It was not an abortion!...And you didn't just do that! Gimme it back!" as she tackled him, in an attempt to get the scarf back.

Surprised at Blair's sudden venom, Chuck lost his balance and they both ended up on the ballroom floor rolling around in a wrestling match nay catfight for the scarf, in front of everyone at the party, while wearing their best clothes. Being the stronger of the two, Chuck easily got the advantage, rolling them over so that he was on top with Blair pinned underneath him, a position he sometimes preferred when their wrestling matches were far less public.

Pinning her hands above her head as she panted beneath him, Chuck stared down at her with a slightly sinister, teasing glint in his eye, as he licked his lips and said "Ah so the cat has claws...as I knew already...but now everyone else knows your true nature as well. All this for my scarf? Or is it me you want instead?"

Feeling Chuck's body heavy and hard above her, realizing that wrestling was obviously one of the many things that turned him on, Blair just stared up at him and muttered "You basstard!"

"Mm...isn't that right?" he smirked at her before his luscious, fiery mouth descended on hers with all of the passion he had for her, and like the young woman she was, Blair couldn't resist as she met Chuck's kiss bite to bite. A Bass had been on the loose and he certainly was hungry as he attacked her mouth with nearly everything he had. Lost in their own little world of passion, Chuck and Blair forgot they were laying on the floor in the middle of a crowded party, until they heard Eleanor gasp out loud.

"Blair? What are you doing with Chuck Bass in the middle of my ballroom floor?" Eleanor gasped as she freaked out a bit.

Shocked back into her senses, Blair pushed Chuck off of her and said haughtily "I can't believe you accosted me like that! You...you...Bass...!" as she slapped his cheek, pushed him away, stood up, and made a dramatic exit, her gown trailing behind her as she climbed the stairs.

As Blair collapsed on her bed in a fit of tears, her friend Serena entered her room and sat down beside her on the bed, rubbing her back in an effort to comfort her from her woes as she let Blair cry it out. After a moment, Serena said calmly "Oh Blair...I'm sorry that Chuck was such an idiot to you down there...

"ASS...Chuck Bass was being a total ASS!" Blair moaned.

"Okay...but anyway, you were doing a decent job of scrapping with him yourself, Blair...so I don't think Chuck is the only one to blame for what happened down there..." Serena chuckled aloud, then went on "...Although if you want to lay the blame on him, that's up to you. Anyway B, if you want to get out of here...we can go back to my family's new apartment, now that we've moved out of the hotel room we'd been in."

"Okay...that sounds good. Anything to get me out of here and away from that party crowd downstairs. I'm definitely game. Can we do cocktails and sundaes?" she asked.

"Sure...B." she laughed, then added "I like your haircut B...very interesting..."

"You think so? You don't think its too short?" she asked cautiously.

"No...though if you comb this part forward...you sort of look like Nate...or even Chuck..." Serena teased.

"WHAT? Serena!" Blair gasped as she tried to throw her hairbrush at her friend.

"I'm just kidding, B! Ha ha! I know, let's go and we'll have a styling party at my place. Come on, lets go, it'll be fun!" she laughed as she pulled her friend along.

~o~o~o~o~

The girls went to the new apartment that Serena's family had moved into and soon progressed into their slumber party of sorts, watching moves, making cocktails, eating gourmet ice cream, coffee, and desserts, then taking turns styling each other's hair. Serena was able to show Blair some ways to style her hair so that she looked as chic and gamine as possible, even in her nightgowns and such.

They were just sneaking into the living room to mix a few cocktails at the bar, when to Blair's surprise there was a young man who she didn't expect to see, standing in a robe and seemingly little else, mixing his own drink at the bar.

"Chuck? What are you doing here? Dressed in your robe? You weren't invited to this slumber party, if you didn't know." Blair piped up as she stared him in the eye.

"Ha ha...lovely to see you too, Blair! I didn't need an invitation to this little soirée, since I already live here now. My father, Bart, is marrying Lily Vander Woodsen...so now Serena and I are one big family...aren't we now sis?" Chuck mused as he flashed them a cocky grin.

"Omigod, S! Is that true?" Blair gasped, turning to her best friend.

"I'm sorry to say, but it's true, B. Chuck's father is marrying my mother...so now that slime ball is my..." Serena paused.

"Call me brother! Although it's not yet official...so it wouldn't be illegal if we..." he teased.

"Oh brother!" Blair sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah well close enough...I'm not going to risk it...because you're still no Adonis, Chuck Bass." Serena laughed.

"You don't want a piece of this? Your loss...because I know my body still holds appeal to some people. Right, Blair?" Chuck teased, as he opened up his robe to flash the girls and show that all he was wearing was a pair of jockey shorts underwear and nothing else. His body might hold little appeal to Serena, but when Blair got a peek of his nearly nude body she couldn't help but go weak in the knees...and wet elsewhere...as she remembered all of the fun she'd had with Chuck and his body.

"Perhaps...but I'm going to stay strong and try to resist!" Blair huffed as she tried to exude a guise of strength even though she was melting inside as she realized that a nearly naked Chuck was so close to her now.

"Yeah right. Well...I'm off to beddie bye now. If anyone cares to join me, I'll be under the duvet." Chuck flippantly said as he sauntered off to bed, giving the girls one last look as he nonchalantly walked back to his bedroom, a drink in hand.

"Blair...where are you going? Come on, you can stay strong. Remember, you came here to my slumber party for a little girl time...not to sleep with Chuck Bass...okay." Serena teasingly admonished her friend, as she drew Blair back from where she'd started to follow after Chuck.

"Oh yes...stay strong! Yes I came here for your sleepover and a visit with you...not to...Oh I can't help it if my one true weakness comes in the form of a five foot nine inch, 140 pound, sneaky, sexy, boy who was briefly the father of my children...and can do remarkable things with his mouth and fingers and cock..." Blair babbled as she started to reminisce again, going into a daze of pleasant memories until Serena interrupted her.

"Okay B, that's enough...Ha ha I get that you think Chuck Bass is the best thing since free croissants from 3 Guys, but come on you can stay strong." she laughed.

"Warm croissants...with Nutella spread on them...Mm...Nutella spread...he he..." Blair seductively giggled as she suddenly remembered a time when she and Chuck had gotten creative with the Nutella spread one night when they ran out of chocolate body paint.

"Earth to Blair..."

"Uh sorry S...just remembered something...he he..." she paused then went on "All right, let's get those cocktails, then we can go back to our movie marathon...and to see who would be the best guy to ask to be your date to your mother's wedding. You know you've got to choose between Nate or Dan one of these days, Serena."

"I know...I know. How about if we draw straws or something?" she suggested.

"I don't know, Serena. I wouldn't mind going with Nate...but if I get stuck with Dork Humphrey...it won't be pretty, let me tell you." she warned.

"Ha ha...I can just imagine, Blair." Serena laughed as they went back to her room with their drinks for the movie marathon.

~o~o~o~o~

Blair and Serena watched their movie marathon late into the night, ending with the original 1930s version of Love Affair staring Charles Boyer and Irene Dunne. Serena wasn't as into classic films as Blair was, but she went along with it because she liked classic stories too. Still, by the time that film had ended, Serena was fast asleep, leaving Blair still awake...and alone. Briefly she considered mixing another drink, but then she got other ideas, as she slipped out of the bedroom.

Walking stealthily down the hall, she soon made it to the door of another bedroom, and quietly opened the door to slip inside. Quickly she walked across the room until she stood at the side of the king sized bed in the center of the room against one wall. The lump on the far side indicated that it held a single occupant who appeared to be laying on his side facing away from her, a tuft of his dark hair sticking out from under the duvet, as he slept on. This was a good thing perhaps, although Blair was still nervously excited about going through with it.

Biding her nerves, she slipped off her gown and slipped into the bed, relaxing as she felt the cool, high thread count sheets caress her bare skin. She only lay there a moment it seemed, until Blair felt the bed shift slightly, and an arm snake out and grab her, pulling her into the middle of the bed, as a warm, male body suddenly rolled on top of her, seductively trapping her in place.

"Mm...who do I have in my bed tonight? Let me see if I can guess..." he seductively growled as he trapped her arms above her head and tied her wrists to a hidden hasp in the headboard so that she was trapped in his bed, seemingly defenseless. Then he kissed her neck, rubbed his body against hers, and traveled down her body with his hands and his mouth as he went down on her, making her moan in pleasure.

"Ah...yes...I deduce...that my partner in bed is my partner in crime...who loves to have a good time...Blair 'fucking' Bass...who's come back for more..." he growled angrily bemused.

"Bass?" she asked as she caught how he'd said her name.

"Yes...Bass...because that's what your surname will be...once I'm done with you..." he mused seductively.

"What? Are you asking me to marry you?" she joked.

"Perhaps...as punishment." he mused.

"Punishment? For what? How would marrying your sorry ass be punishment?" she hissed as she bucked under him to try to fight him off, but only succeeded in turning them both on even more.

"For rejecting my heirs and me...I'll make you mine...and you can expectant to satisfy my urge...whenever...and wherever..." he growled as he seductively held her in place with himself.

"Really? What about Nate? What if he still wants me?" she inquired.

"You were never Nate's...Never have been...Never will be..." he replied.

"You won't end up with anybody." she countered.

"Mm...no...I'll end up...with you...and you'll end up with me!" he responded by bending down and kissing her, taking her in one swift motion that first silenced her, then made her moan in pleasure. Allowing that to be all the answer either would require, as their bodies melded into one swarthy, undulating blur of motion and heat. Chuck loved how he could make Blair succumb to his charms so easily, while Blair loved how acting coy and rubbing her naked body against his in mock protest could drive the young womanizer wild enough that he was spouting off proposals of marriage to her, at not yet seventeen years old. _('Hm...marriage to Chuck Bass...maybe that wouldn't be so bad after all? He's certainly great in bed, if a little rough._" she pondered as she mentally succumbed as well.)

Chuck made love to her then, while she was tied to the bed keeping it slightly rough to make her 'pay'...but inwardly she loved. Blair didn't mind Chuck's heated, sexy body on top of hers as he grunted and perspired and had sex with her, but to be unable to run her hands along his back while being with him was torture. After awhile Chuck seemingly grew tired of having sex, after making them both cum several times, then rolled away from her to fall asleep...but thought she heard him sigh...or cry?

_"Omigod...Chuck Bass is...crying? Ooh! I wanna...hold him...but I'm still tied to his bed! The basstard!"_ Blair thought as her inner monologue played in her head for a moment, until she spoke aloud, though only in a loud whisper. "Chuck...are you crying? Untie me so that I can...touch you!"

"No..." he sniffed. "You killed my heir...you selfish bitch...so I took what you offered to relieve my ache and am leaving you there as punishment."

_"I'M SELFISH? _Chuck Bass, you're the cold hearted, selfish one! Tying me to your bed, having your way with me, then leaving me tied here while you roll over and cry! You're not only torturing me, you're torturing yourself as well. And furthermore, I'm not Bobbie Barrett!" she moaned and scolded as she tried to slip from her bonds.

"Who's Bobbie Barrett? I don't remember sleeping with her?" he mumbled.

"You didn't...because she was Don Draper's married lover on Mad Men, who eventually pissed him off so he tied her to a bed in a hotel room...and left her there!" she replied.

"Oh...but you still killed what was mine." he mumbled and sniffed.

"But I didn't! Oh Chuck, you basss...I don't know how many times I have to tell you, but I didn't get an abortion! The miscarriage just...happened! Maybe it was because of the fight between you and Seb Cat? Or maybe it was because the fetus was Siamese twins? Or maybe we'll never know...but still just because it happened doesn't mean I'd wanted it to! It was a painful experience for me too...physically and emotionally...yet you weren't there when it...happened." she frustratingly replied as she pulled at the knots.

"I'm sorry..." he mumbled quietly.

"Thanks...but can you help me by untying these bonds?" she asked, as he rolled over and swiftly untied her bonds, pulling the scarf away and pitching it across the dark bedroom, as he rolled over and tried to stifle his still morose mood.

Even though she wanted to pummel him for tying her up and calling her names, Blair couldn't help but feel bad for Chuck too because his actions were an obvious reaction to the pain he felt inside at the loss of what could have been their first child. Not only had she been hurting (albeit slightly relieved to some degree...was that wrong?) from the miscarriage, he had been too? Unbelievable! Despite still inwardly questioning how much he'd really wanted the responsibility of being a parent, Blair was still slightly shocked that even Chuck Bass must've wanted this child far more than she'd ever realized. Feeling upset herself, yet compassionate, Blair couldn't help but be drawn to comfort Chuck right then, as she rolled over to hold him, slipping her arms around his body from behind, rubbing his chest and belly as they both fell asleep with tears on their faces.

After awhile Blair woke up, unaware that she'd spent most of the night in bed with Chuck, which made her feel a little guilty, since she hadn't meant to her brief visit to be that long. Although after the moments they'd had last night, she didn't feel quite as guilty to still be in bed with Chuck. Yet, she'd come to the Vander Woodsen penthouse by request of Serena, who had only wanted to have a slumber party to make her feel better...but of course this wasn't the type of slumber party either had imagined, even if it did make her feel much better.

She was pondering the best way to slip out of Chuck's bed without disturbing him, an especially hard task given that his arm was wrapped around her, when he suddenly woke up and pulled her against him suddenly hard and ready to go with his morning erection.

"Mm...Chuck...I've gotta go...Serena..." she mumbled in protest.

"...Can wait...Right now you're in my bed...so my rules...mm..." he seductively mumbled.

"Oh really?" she asked skeptically.

"Yes...Rule number one...No talking..." he growled, his voice heavy with sleep, but his body still fully ready to give and receive pleasure as rolled himself on top of her and proceeded to a quick yet satisfying round of early morning sex that left them panting afterwards.

They lay together in the afterglow of their round as Blair looked over at Chuck and chuckled "Mm...this was fun exercise but now I'm hungry...so unless you have something to eat in here...I'll have to go..."

"No...now you're in my bed...you're not leaving...you have to stay..." he protested as he tried to prevent her from leaving his bed.

"Chuck! You can't be serious...you can't leave me trapped in your bed!" she laughed, then added "What if I scream?"

"Oh you bet you will..." he replied.

"Chuck! All right then, were you serious about your whole marriage proposal last night? Because that's the only way I could stay in your bed..." she teased, although he suddenly gave her a strange look.

"I don't know?" he muttered sheepishly.

"So you were just horny and confused...I should've guessed. You are quite the boy, Chuck Bass. All I wanted was a simple 'I love you' but instead you're spouting off proposals of marriage, as a form of retribution? I don't know what to think anymore." she sighed. "What about last night? I never knew you wanted to be a father so badly, or is it still about impressing your father?" she asked, inquiringly.

"That...I can not say. Except that I don't want to be the last one in my family...so I thought it was brilliant that I wouldn't have to be, and fate that you were the girl who was the mother." he admitted, cautiously.

"I sort of wondered. So you've wanted me to be the mother of your children? And your wife?" she asked skeptically.

"Perhaps..." he mumbled.

"So you were sincere? I should refuse you on the principle of being a pain in the ass...but ah you're so cute though...I don't want to leave you or your bed. Oh I wish we could make our own rules and live as we like...whatever that entails." she continued to sigh as she looked at Chuck with his cute little pouting scowl.

"Mm...You don't think we can?" he replied in a question that came out like a challenge, as he gave her an infamous, dangerously seductive stare.

"Well maybe someday...but now..." she replied, trying to stay strong, but Chuck Bass was such a dangerously seductive package, with his strong facial features, epic jawline, his strong brows, his seductive chocolate brown eyes...it was terribly difficult to resist going for another round...and another...and forget that life existed outside of Chuck Bass and his king sized bed.

"Hm...you said you had food, right, Chuck?" she nonchalantly asked.

"Mm...I'm all out of Bouillabaisse...but I do have some Nutella...although I'd have to order the croissants." he seductively commented.

"No need...we'll just play body spa...Would a body pack suit you?" she suggested, coyly.

"Of course..." he replied, devilishly bemused.

Blair went to work spreading the Nutella spread on her favorite parts of Chuck's body as he lay back and relaxed, glancing down at her with a look of seductive bemusement on his dark eyes. After finishing his pulse point body pack, Blair just couldn't resist the temptingly delicious boy that was Chuck Bass and proceeded to fling herself into his arms as she pushed him back on the bed to attack him with kisses and to lick off the hazelnut spread she'd rubbed on him...when Serena suddenly barged into the room, comically holding her eyes.

"Sorry to interrupt up the party Chuck, but I'm just looking for B...Oh there you are! Omigod...B! What are you doing to Chuck?" Serena gasped as she glanced at the pair.

"Playing edible spa...Care to join us? As you can see...there's plenty to go around when it comes to the Bassman!" Chuck seductively teased as both he and Blair glanced toward Serena.

"Thanks for the offer...but I'll take a rain check!" she replied sarcastically.

"Oh good! Then more for me! Oo...I think I missed a spot!" Blair chuckled as she leaned down and began to go down on Chuck to lick off the Nutella, but make him emit a painfully seductive whimper in the process, which he tried to stifle in vain by biting his lip and clutching his sheets. Blair just couldn't help but love how she could overpower Chuck Bass so easily, with a few playful bites and licks.

Serena stood there momentarily staring in disbelief, until she hesitatingly cleared her throat in interruption. "Well despite finding the sight of you nibbling Chuck's nuts to be interesting entertainment...I doubt my mother would agree. So you two better lay off before Lily comes back...or Bart."

Blair could sense Chuck was getting close because she was so attuned to his body...and because knew she was starting to come too, as she gripped his thighs and could feel and hear his panting breath, when she suddenly felt him change tempo and his erection begin to change a little for the worse, as the named 'Bart' penetrated through their passion induced haze. Not wanting to deal with a grumpy, dissatisfied Chuck Bass (or herself for that matter) she began to knead his thighs with her hands, rub his stomach, and do almost anything to get him turned on again...deciding in the end on a double blowjob...climbing around to present her backside to him so that he could eat her out, while she ate him.

Even with her past experience with men, Serena still couldn't believe she was a first hand witness to Chuck and Blair's pornographic routine, as she soon left the room in a series of gasps and "Omigods!" as she ran out into the hall and met up with her two favorite boys Dan and Nate, who had both come to see her and asked about the pair getting down and dirty in Chuck's bedroom.

"Hi Serena...I came here looking for Chuck...He asked me to critique his homework...although when he said 'critique' he meant 'write' by threat of being attacked...so I just thought I'd give it to him...Also if we could talk, Serena..." Dan said as he stared longingly at Serena.

"Chuck's busy right now...so I'll make sure he gets that...I though would love to talk...to both of you as a matter of fact." Serena breezed as she slid the paper into a folder and left it on the counter as she led the boys to the living room to chat.

Chuck and Blair meanwhile finished up their latest sexual encounter, collapsing in a panting heap, as he playfully smacked her ass and teased her about what they'd just done. "Mm...That was quite the snack. Blair Waldorf pie...I haven't had that for awhile. It was delicious...until you let one rip in my face."

"I didn't pass gas in your face Chuck. That is so gross!" she chided.

"Queef then?" he mused.

"What? Ew...you're disgusting! You probably burped and thought it was me!" she scolded, playfully smacking at him.

"Perhaps. Although you chewed on me, I felt it." he retorted.

"You don't like that anymore?" she playfully mused, as he chuckled and replied "Touche!"

"Well I'm going to take a shower. Care to join me?" she mused as she climbed out of bed and sauntered over to the bathroom.

"Do you think I should?" he replied, cocking a brow her direction.

"If you want to wash off the rest of that stuff I spread on you, you should. I'll make sure to give you a thorough scrub down in the meantime." she coyly replied.

"Mm...sounds better every second." he mused as he climbed out of bed and followed her into the bath, where they proceeded to do just that.

After the bath, they dressed, then joined Serena, Dan, and Nate in the living room, where the other three were discussing their plans for the weekend, with Serena holding court over both boys, trying to determine which was the better candidate. Blair thought that Serena's chances were about even with both guys, so she decided to devise a plan with Chuck to help them with their dates...to make sure that the trio would have a lot of fun on their dates...one way or another.

As they were sitting off to the side, Chuck whispered to Blair. "So who do you think will win Serena's attention in this little tet a tet?"

"I think they're evenly stacked, although I believe Nate has a bit of an advantage...being from the Upper East Side and all." she replied.

"Perhaps...care to make a wager?" he questioned.

"Maybe. What's at stake?" she pondered.

"A grand...and a reservation at The Lion." he proposed.

"All right...you're on. But let's make it interesting and spy on the dates in the meantime." she countered.

"All right...may the best man win." he replied.

"Or woman!" she replied with a handshake.

~o~o~o~o~

A few days later, Chuck discovered where the dates would be and went around to pick up Blair in his limousine, even though she thought it was a bit of an extravagance, she liked it. The first date was Nate and Serena's, which Blair thought would be easy, since it was starting off at the Country Club, where the two blondes started their date off playing tennis on indoor the courts. Blair was tempted to join them for a game of mixed doubles, but Chuck had a better idea and set themselves up on another nearby court, and unbeknown to Blair, set up a pair of good looking male and female actors to go up to ask to play mixed doubles tennis with Nate and Serena and act as a potential distraction for the pair.

As Blair and Chuck watched on, Chuck's distraction technique began to work as their friends began to slightly lose attention of each other...and began to become jealous of the attention the other was paying to the other people.

"Oh this is unfair! Their date is being ruined because they keep getting distracted by the other couple who asked them to play mixed doubles tennis with them. I think that other woman is making Serena jealous at Nate, and thus ruining her date. We should've just played tennis with them ourselves." Blair moaned as she spied them through a window in the hall of the Country Club.

"Wouldn't that have been an unfair advantage to you? Anyway, from the looks of it, Serena seems to be holding her own...though not with Nate...which makes our bargain..." Chuck slyly mused.

"I will prevail, Chuck Bass, even if I have to break up that genetically blessed foursome myself!" she proclaimed.

"Ah...but didn't you say no interfering?" he replied.

"We'll see about that." she replied, mischievously.

The date progressed on, and Blair was able to get her advantage by sneaking over to where the anonymous couple had their gear, and hid most of the tennis balls except one that she spread ragweed pollen she knew Nate was allergic to on it, then tossed it out on the court so that the others would think that it was their tennis ball. As soon as Nate began to sneeze in a fit, Serena went over and comforted him, while the other couple dismissed themselves.

Delightfully, Blair pointed out to Chuck the turn of events and laughed. "See! Serena's now turning to help Nate in his time of need. I am so going to win this bet, Chuck."

"We shall see, lover. We shall see." he replied.

The blonder pair then headed out to dinner at Le Cirque, where they were met by their parents for a connubial dinner for the club that both of their mothers belonged to. Apparently at one point Lily and Anne had gone to school together, so they were chatting it up, having a fine time as their children sat side by side at the table, holding hands and then some.

Chuck and Blair sat off to the side, hiding behind a large potted fern and their menus, as they watched their friends dine. For awhile everything went as according to usual, being somewhat boring so that Chuck started to mess around with Blair under the table, much to her annoyance.

"Chuck, we're here to watch Nate and Serena's date...not to mess around! Get it?" she scolded.

"Aw...I just wanted to have a little fun...you still remember that don't you?" he mused.

"Oh of course but..." she replied.

"Hm...I know, speaking of fun, how about this. The service here could be better, wouldn't you agree?" he asked.

"Oh but of course!"

"Well then, I aim to improve it. I'll bet you fifty that I can seat that couple who just arrived, guess their order, make sure our dinner arrives on time, and not be kicked out in less than fifteen minutes." he challenged.

"You, play waiter? I'd love to see that one! You wouldn't last two minutes." she skeptically replied.

"Not waiter, maitre' d...there is a bit of a difference. All right, if you agree to the challenge, then we're on." he winked as he slid out of his chair and sauntered over to where the middle aged couple were still waiting to be seated.

With the easy charm and confidence that he naturally possessed in public, Chuck was swiftly able to convince the couple that he was the new maitre'd at the Country Club's restaurant, as he seated them at one of the best tables, then went on to order the wait staff around as if he owned the place. He was even sneaky in that he slyly ordered shrimp to be included in the main course to be served to Serena Vander Woodsen, knowing full well that she was allergic to it. Serena having an allergic reaction over dinner would certainly ruin her date, thus giving him an advantage in his bet with Blair. He could almost taste the lobster dinner he planned to order when he won the bet.

Blair was slightly astonished that Chuck was able to handle the role of maitre'd so easily and with such aplomb that she was dually impressed and slightly suspicious. She found it slightly unusual that a boy most thought of as lazy and pampered would be able to trick most of the Country Club's staff into believing that he was now in command of them. She had to hand it to him, though, he was pretty good at convincing people he was boss...and he certainly didn't look bad doing it either. Sadly, she could feel the fifty bucks she'd bet Chuck slipping through her fingers now.

When he arrived back at the table and sat down, just as their meal arrived, Chuck gave a smirk as Blair scrunched up her face in bemusement, as he asked "So how did I do? Make it on time?"

"Fifteen minutes on the dot. Two couples seated, orders taken, two waiters admonished for a dress code violation, a trip to the kitchen, and back at our table in record time. I think you even had the opportunity to flirt with one of the waitresses. I must admit that I'm impressed. You were so smooth...it was as if you had done it before. So have you?" she commented slyly.

"Who am I to say, but I'm Chuck Bass..." he slyly replied.

"Oh yeah, that's your answer to everything. 'Ooh I'm Chuck Bass.'" she sarcastically teased. "Come on Chuck, confess...or I'll reveal one of your deepest, darkest secrets to Gossip Girl."

"You wouldn't dare!" he growled.

"Oh but I do!" she laughed as he pouted.

"Hm...if you must know the truth...you know I've grown up around hotels all my life. Well to alleviate boredom, sometimes when no one else was around I'd go down to the kitchen and boss everyone around, make them do my bidding...even mimicking the maitre'd...it was amusing lets say." he slyly admitted. "And made me consider going into the restaurant business myself, as owner of course."

"So is that how you treat your staff at Victrola?" she pondered.

"More or less...though there I'm more concerned about how the female employees treat my staff...do you know what I mean?" he mused coyly.

"Oh you are a sexist pig Chuck Bass!" she gasped.

"Oink oink..." he teased.

"Mm...that sound familiar. Just like the last time we...had sex..." she commented, her voice trailing off.

"I do not grunt when I fuck!" he snapped.

"Oh yes you do...my little Bassian piggy...Trouble isn't the only thing you sniff out with that nose of your's either." she teased as he just glowered at her.

It was then as they started to eat and Blair teased Chuck about being a pig again as he ate his food, when suddenly something seemed to be ary with Nate and Serena's date as she suddenly noticed her friend begin to seemingly choke on the main course she'd been served. Blair gasped and was about to rush over to help then, but Chuck held her back with a look, and Nate, the ever knight in shining Armani got up and came to Serena's aid, administering the Heimlich Maneuver to her as she was then able to catch her breath and recover.

"Chuck, did you see that? Serena nearly choked on that seafood platter someone had given her! She shouldn't have even had that to eat since she's allergic to shellfish! You should have caught that when you were playing maitre'd a few moments ago, Chuck!" Blair gasped as she became excited with the drama and concerned for her friend.

"Oh I know she's allergic to shellfish. I still remember what happened at the seafood bar during my fourteenth birthday. Interesting times indeed!" he mused aloud.

"What? You knew about it? Chuck! Serena could've gone into anaphylaxic shock or something! Sheez!" Blair upbraided him.

"But she didn't. Still I wonder how she'd rate this date? Probably not a perfect 10 I would think." he mused.

"Oo Bass...you're swimming in shallow water there! We still have one more date...then we'll see who wins the bet." she fumed schemingly.

~o~o~o~o~

A few days later, was Serena's second date, this time with Dan. Serena had ten a few days to recuperate from her date with Nate, which had seemingly been wrought with issues, even if she'd still had fun in the end because Nate Archibald was always fun to hang out with and definitely a hottie. Dan though had his own ideas fore a date, which he hoped would impress Serena, since it appeared that she had turned her love life into a contest of the fittest, which he thought was ridiculous...but if he had to play that game, he'd play it. Little did any of them realize that their actions would be shadowed by a conniving pair with an agenda of their own.

"A beat poet pub crawl? What do they think this is, Greenwich Village circa 1965?" Blair skeptically exclaimed in response to what Chuck had told her.

"I have it on good authority that is what Humphrey's date with Serena will consist of...at least in part." he replied bemused.

"Oh really? Well I'm sure S will have 'oodles of fun' jumping from dive bar to coffee house or wherever those poetry readings are held at. She probably won't last a minute. I know I wouldn't!" she haughtily replied.

"So do you agree to concede on our bet?" he replied.

"Concede on our bet? Oh no, I'm still going to win this bet, Bass...even if I have to crawl through every smoky cafe from here to the Village." she challenged.

"Hm...all right...although the image of you crawling to me through a smoky cafe certainly holds an appeal as well...my little kitten." he teased, his voice a seductive growl.

"Mm...get your mind out of the gutter Bass...although perhaps we can save that for later..." she mused back in retort.

The time came for the start of the date, where Serena met Dan outside of a basement cafe in the Village and followed him inside. Blair arrived a few minutes later, dressed mostly in a tight black outfit, a beret, and retro shades in an effort to look classically beatnik and she hoped inconspicuous. She slid into a side table over in the corner, the perfect place to observe without being noticed. She opened up a packet of cigarettes and took one out to put in her cigarette holder mainly for effect, but was soon approached by a character who held out an engraved lighter to her.

"Need a light madame?"

"Hm...I don't make it a habit of talking to strange men, but perhaps I'll make an exception with you." she mused as she glanced at him out of the corner of her cat eyed painted doe eyes.

"Ah yes indeed...Audrey a'la Tiffany Funny Face...interesting combination." he mused as he lit what she offered, then slid into the chair next to her's.

"Yes...I just thought I'd mimic the classics...And speaking of classics, that's quite the look. What are you doing dressed like Toulouse Lautrec, Chuck Bass? You didn't need to go that classic." she pondered.

"All the more to be inconspicuous my dear. Let's just say I'm here for the inspiration. Perhaps I'll sketch the girls on stage...or perhaps I'll sketch you?" he mused.

"Girls on stage? This isn't Victrola, Chuck. So far they've only had this lame comedian and now they're going to start with the poets. This should be a bore." she replied sarcastically.

"Mm...you never know. Well then, if no dancing girls...then perhaps I will sketch you...naked on my bed...in all your glory.." he seductively mused.

"Seriously? Well then I'll have to do one of you. That would be interesting." she replied, teasingly.

"Ha ha...you're on!" he mused as they sat back and listened to the poetry that both thought was pretty lame.

Despite the lame poetry, Serena and Dan seemed to be having a good time, much to Blair's chagrin, since she wanted to win the bet against Chuck concerning the dates, so she decided to take matters into her own hands and begin to scribble one of the dirty limericks Chuck would sometimes quote when they were together. Whether they were phrases he thought up on his own or the result of too many visits to the Irish pub she knew he frequented on the sly, thinking that she was unaware of (but she was), Blair didn't know...but it did give her an intriguing idea as well.

She jotted down one of her favorite and most dirty onto a piece of paper, then feigning that she had to go to the restroom, Blair sneaked into the back and noticed that the list of poets those work was to be read aloud that night included something by Dan Humphrey, along with the copy of a poem he was going to recite. Seeing that it was a piece of drivel meant to flatter Serena, Blair slipped the lines of her limerick in between the pages to be read. _ "This will be quite the interesting experience for Serena, once this work of literature was read aloud in public."_ Blair thought deviously, as she slipped back into the chair beside Chuck, acting as if nothing was amiss.

Soon it was time for Dan's poem to be read aloud by one of the cafe's employees, as the guy took the stage and Serena and Dan seemed to settle in, getting cozier as they slid closer together in their seats to listen. Blair just stared at them slyly, knowing full well their cozy moment would be interrupted once the additional page of the poem was read. The reader began in a dramatic, faux theatrical voice as he began reading the poem as if it was a great piece of literature (which it wasn't) although Serena still seemed flattered over it.

Finally after a page of the original stanzas, the reader came to the page with the limerick, which made many in the crowd chuckle, but from where they were sitting, Blair and Chuck noticed that their targeted couple was looking slightly uncomfortable indeed. When Blair pulled out her opera glasses for a closer look, she noticed Dan seemingly mouthing the words "But I didn't write that!" to a slightly pissed Serena, much to Blair's greedy joy as she thought_ "Ha no he didn't! Those stanzas are courtesy of Blair Waldorf and Chuck Bass...thank you very much! He he..." _with sneaky glee.

Chuck noticed the poem as soon as he heard it and slyly chuckled aloud "Hm...I know I've heard that before...and I'm impressed...Dan Humphrey's stolen a line from O'Shanghnassy's pub...I didn't think he had it in him...Of course if certain people knew a Brooklyn hipster was stealing their limericks..." then started to text someone he knew as Blair glanced his way.

"What did you say Chuck? Something about poetry? Yes I would say that if that was some of Humphrey's work...it is far more colorful than I'd ever imagined! Poor S! Her date's not quite turning out to be everything she thought he'd be, I'd imagine." Blair mused aloud, then noticed Chuck and added "Hm..who are you texting Chuck? Are you going to inform Gossip Girl of this literary debacle?"

"No...not quite. Just taking care of business...let's say..." he nonchalantly replied.

"Oh all right, then I'll tell Gossip Girl the scoop on this one..." she laughed as she typed out her message to Gossip Girl.

Dan and Serena soon began to leave the cafe, grabbing their coats as they made their way out, prompting Chuck and Blair to make a quick exit as well. The one pair stealthily followed the other from one cafe or club to another, which seemed to get dingier as they went, much to Blair's disgust. As they made their way from one locale to the next, Dan and Serena were soon being followed by a pair of toughs, one which had the Notre Dame 'Fighting Irish' mascot tattooed on the back of his neck. These men's presence soon became present to Blair who had a keen eye for noticing people, just like Chuck. Thus she inquiringly asked him "Chuck do you see those two men? The guy with the Red Socks cap and the other with the Notre Dame tattoo? They've been trailing D & S for two clubs now...I wonder what they want? Though surely someone from Notre Dame wouldn't..."

"I know them...and they have their reasons for following them. I don't think either ever attended Notre Dame." he mused.

"Oh...okay." she replied as they continued to observe Serena's date with Dan, until it seemed like it had reached it's conclusion...at least for C & B, who soon left, just as a blast came out over Gossip Girl.

_**'Spotted: D & S at a poetry reading at Cafe Blue. From the sound of it, D certainly had some interesting things to say about S and her body. His foray into Irish limericks seems to have sparked the interest of a select few even from the outer boroughs...'**_

"Hm...interesting but vague. It looks like Serena's date was toast...so I guess I win!" Blair laughed slyly.

"Mm...we'll tally it up tomorrow and see how it goes." he replied slyly as well.

~o~o~o~o~

The next day, Chuck and Blair both went together to question Serena about her two dates, asking which one she preferred best.

"Oh my dates were both so interesting, you two! I went with Nate to the Country Club where we played tennis in the indoor courts until Nate developed a case of hay fever, poor baby! Then we ate dinner in the restaurant and somehow I accidentally ate a shrimp salad and had to go to the infirmary...but Nate was such a trooper! He was there for me the whole time, like a Knight In Shining Armor! And he even bought me two dozen roses and took me to Serendipity for frozen hot chocolate! Then I went on my date with Dan and had so much fun! We went to all of these weird poetry readings and there was one point where Dan's poem to me became a bit embarrassing...but we got over that after the McRay brothers kept following us...then we had to escape through a back alley and up a fire escape...and Dan was so brave, protecting me from those thugs...like we were two fugitives on the run...Honestly I can't say which date was better because I loved them both!" Serena enthused.

"So which boy did you pick to be your boyfriend?" Blair asked.

"I...don't know? It is sooo hard to decide...because I love them both!" Serena giggled as she then added. "I'll let you know when I make up my mind! Oo I've gotta run! See ya later, you two!"

"So I guess we're back to square one, and no one won." Blair sighed frustratingly.

"Or we both did...which means..." Chuck began.

"Dutch at the Lion and..." Blair added.

"I get to paint you..." he quipped.

"...and I get to paint you." she concluded speculatively.

So later that even, Chuck and Blair went to The Lion and ordered lobsters thermador, grilled sea bass, creamed spinach, and a crème brulee, with each paying for the other's meal. Afterwards they went to the cocktail bar at the Palace Hotel for a late cocktail...which then led to a trip to the Bass Family Suite at the Palace Hotel, where Chuck had arranged to have art supplies there for their little multi-media duel.

Realizing that Chuck was seemingly serious about painting her in the nude, Blair stripped down for him and lounged on the couch, feeling much like Rose from Titanic, laying there exposed to the greedy eyes of Chuck Bass.

"All right, is this good? I can't believe I'm doing this for you or that you have any talent, but a deal is a deal." she sighed, propping on her palm as she bent her elbow and planted it into the sofa, staring at Chuck with an aloof manner.

"Indeed...and don't be embarrassed because we've seen each other naked before." he said, his voice a silky drawl.

"Yes...but how would you know I might be embarrassed?" she quipped.

"Because of the blush you're sporting...and not only on your face." he mused.

"Oh you bass..." she hissed, throwing a pillow at him.

"Yes..." he drawled.

"Uff...well if I have to be naked, then so should you! It was part of our deal, if you must remember." she challenged him.

"Oh...but of course..." he said as he removed his robe and stood in front of her, naked. "There is this satisfactory?" he asked, turning around in a circle, giving her a full view of his nude body in all of it's Bassian glory, before he sat down.

As always, the sight of Chuck's naked body had its affect on Blair. Oh he might not frequent a gym very often so he didn't have washboard abs or bulging biceps, but the site of his naked body that was lean in some places, and a little soft in others, yet covered in an reasonable about of body hair, and was definitely all man already...was so hot...so cute...and was definitely a turn on to her. She almost started to pant as she caught the slight whiff of his musky, male scent, and began to remember how good it felt when he held her against his body while they... "_Omigod I'm going crazy! Thinking about Chuck Bass and his cute, sexy body...and sex...and...I've got to control myself!"_ Blair mentally chastised herself as she gazed at Chuck.

"Ah..y-yes...satisfactory enough. You better sit down before you put an eye out with that thing." she nonchalantly scolded him as she glanced away from the part of his body she'd just noticed.

"Oh yes indeed!" he chuckled as he glanced down at himself, giving it a quick stroke before sitting down. "You see what you do to me...though I'm nowhere near your eyes."

"I didn't mean that...I mean your drawing pencil! You should quit waving that around so much! You might break off the lead or poke out someone's eye!" she sighed.

"Oh? Somehow I don't believe you. You should know I have plenty of lead in my pencil...and I'll prove it to you later." he seductively teased.

"Ha ha...so funny I forgot to laugh." she sarcastically chuckled, as he blew her a fake kiss and got to work.

Lounging on the sofa, posing for Chuck Bass, who sat across the room from her, sitting equally nude in a club chair, as he studied and seemingly sketched her nude form, was quite the experience for her. Blair never felt so utterly exposed in her life, as she glanced around the room, then back at Chuck's eyes as he studied her, then back at the paper. Back and forth, squinting at times, his eyes flew as he glanced at the paper, then at her, licking his lip in the process. Blair began to become self conscious until she couldn't take it anymore, wild thoughts and nerves mingling together until after nearly fifteen or twenty minutes she just had to interrupt.

"So...how are you coming along, Chuck? I want to see!" she exclaimed as he continued to draw.

"I'm not done yet..." he mused as he scribbled on.

"Aw come on, I want to see. Anyway, I'm getting bored and a little bit stiff in this position." she yawned.

"All right then, I know the perfect way to help you loosen up. Take your right hand there and move it lower...lower...lower...all right good. Now take your index and middle fingers and slip them between your thighs..." he instructed, his voice a silky, seductive draw.

Blair started to follow his instructions until she realized what he was having her do, causing her to gasp indignantly. "Chuck Bass, I am not going to masturbate in front of you, especially while you're drawing a picture of me. Thank you very much!"

"Oh...but why? You said you wanted to loosen up...and what about the champagne bottle incident?" he mused.

"I was drunk and horny...and a complete idiot, I realize now. So I decided to turn over a new leaf!" she haughtily proclaimed.

"Aw...that's too bad...and speaking of horny..." he teased, igniting her ire such that she got up from the sofa and ran over to him and grabbed his sketch pad from his hands, while he laughed and gave himself a teasing stroke to his cock.

"What? Is this all the better you can do? This looks like just a bunch of scribbles or something!" she fumed as she glanced at Chuck's drawing and doodles.

"Hey I never said I was Renior or Manet!" he continued to chuckle.

"Clearly! More like Pablo Picasso...if even that! Here, I'll draw you!" she suggested as she tried to sketch a picture of Chuck sitting nude in a chair. Even if her effort was better better than Chuck's, after a few minutes, Blair realized that she wasn't much of an artist either...at least with drawing. Instead, she whipped out her cellphone with its built it camera and took several photographs of Chuck, smiling, scowling, contemplative, and occasionally rockstar-like. Not all of the photographs were perfect, but some were pretty interesting and rather epic, giving her happy chills.

Chuck suddenly realized she had taken several photographs of him, and then wanted to see them for himself. "Mm...photos? Let me see, my little Annie Liebowitz..." he requested, holding out his hand.

"Aw are you sure? In some of them you do look like a rockstar! But in others...you look so silly!" she giggled, holding her phone to herself.

"Chuck Bass is not silly!" he scowled.

"Ha ha...oh yes he is! Especially while he's attempting to grit his teeth in anger!" she laughed, causing him to jump out of his chair and chase after her as she skipped away to the bed. They soon commenced into a wrestling match for the phone on the bed, but they soon realized that they were both naked, so they naturally progressed to making out and then some. They teased each other with their bodies, but before they progressed to intercourse, Chuck pulled away for a condom and attached the camera above the bed, though Blair didn't realize it.

The two soon progressed on to full on love making, uniting their young bodies the best way that knew how, reveled in the state of satisfaction they always felt when they were together. Blair loved the feeling Chuck gave her when he filled her up with his body and his presence, filling her up emotionally as well as physically, even if he wasn't one to share his feelings very much. Even if the emotional was not quite even with the physical, at least on Chuck's side, the physical he gave more than made up for it. Just feeling his pulsating length inside of her, hitting her G spot, was more than enough to send the both of them to a blissful orgasmic oblivion for a few minutes at least.

To Chuck, being with Blair just felt right. She caused more than butterflies to flutter, but instead an emotion he figured must be love to bubble up inside of him...and the more that he was with her, the more he wanted to admit it. Still the physical outweighed the emotional often too since physical pleasure always came first. To him, Blair was like the friend he never had, the other half of a whole, and the lock to fit his throbbing key. Even to a young man as experienced as Chuck Bass, the feeling of being inside Blair Waldorf and feeling her body pulsate around him as he so obviously gave her pleasure was enough to send him over the edge too, as he began to come.

Blair was just starting to come down from her orgasmic high, realizing then that Chuck was still a bit momentarily behind her. She clung to him as she made the sudden realization that sex could be reduced down to a series of sounds. The sound of the mattress creaking, Chuck's heavy breathing, the little grunts and sighs they both involuntarily made, skin rubbing against skin, and the tiny squeak of latex from the condom Chuck wore as he thrust in and out of her. Despite the physical, slightly unromantic quality of it all, Blair couldn't help but still feel love for Chuck Bass. Being with someone wasn't all chocolates and wines and Vivaldi and perfumed candles, and the perfection of climaxing simultaneously, but instead was grunting, groaning, musky body odors, and waiting for your partner to come a few moments after yourself...but still loving him fiercely despite it all...or perhaps because of it all.

This realization struck Blair suddenly that she still could feel so much love for Chuck despite the situation not being absolutely perfect. It made her realize too that perhaps she was growing up more than a little bit. She pondered on this as Chuck reached his climax with a resounding gasp, then collapsed on top of her, before mumbling an apology and rolling them onto their sides to face each other still connected. Still panting, trying to catch his breath, he pressed his sweaty forehead to her's and while lazily running a hand down her back and around her bare butt, he mumbled something that Blair insisted he repeat.

"Chuck Bass...what did you just say?" she asked anxiously, brushing a lock of hair out of his eyes.

"I love you...Blair...so...much..." he mumbled then tilted his face to hers and repeated "I love you."

"You do? You love me? Did you mean it? It's not just because we just...had sex is it?" she asked cautiously.

"No...I meant it...with all my heart...I love you..." he said as he stared her right in the eye to try to read her reaction to his declaration and learn if she still felt the same way.

"Oh I love you too, Chuck. So much! I'm just glad you've admitted how you feel too." she enthused as she caressed him too, running her hands down his body as well to touch her man.

"Yeah...well I hope it doesn't make me seem weak that I could love someone." he shyly admitted.

"No...you're not weak. Admitting that you are capable of love makes you strong...and sexy." she mused as she playfully pinched at him.

"Oh really? Mm...I think that could give me a second wind!" he teased as he flexed his hips for a quick thrust causing her to laugh hoarsely.

They proceeded on to have a quick round together, before collapsing together and nestling in a tangle as Chuck sleepily declared "Mm...just where I want you...Ha...perhaps someday I'll make you my wife...though a life with me probably won't be easy." to which she replied "Mm...the best things in life never are...I know I can rely on you to give me a 'hard' time...but I wouldn't want it any other way, my love." as they both fell asleep.

Epilogue:

'_**It looks like our perfectly imperfect pair have found the perfect way to get into MoMa (the Metropolitan Museum of Art). Who knew artistic sensuality was making a comeback in photography? **_

_**-xoxo Gossip Girl'**_

The Gossip Girl blast declared as it was accompanied by a slightly sensual, yet epically artistic b & w photograph of Chuck and Blair laying side by side, leg over hip, bodies still connected, as they stared intently at each other. The camera having captured them in the moment they'd admitted their mutual love, preserving it for anyone who cared to see. How it ended up at MoMa and on Gossip Girl is a secret I'll never tell...;)


End file.
